Fighting for my family
by kitten caskett
Summary: This is my ending to series of Castle. Castle must make the biggest decision of his life, to protect his new family. The newest Chapters have been added and last chapters up today.
1. Chapter 1

This is my vision of how Castle should end the series. Has a happy ending for all. Wrote this on 5/4/16. Hopefully get it all posted before the ending airs. No one was told that Castle and Beckett were back together yet only they know. So some of the characters might seem out of character with the show. Hope that someone enjoys this work. Please tell me what you think of it. I love feedback.

* * *

 **Fighting for my family  
5/4/16**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

 **Castle's loft-bedroom: AM**

Beckett in her pjs, which really was only a long t-shirt and underwear, slips from under Castle's strong warm arms. Hoping not to wake him up again. It was the third time this week that she had to get up cause she felt sick. She enters the bathroom and checks herself in the mirror. "Looking good, you are Beckett." her mind told her. "Oh shut up," she responded out loud. "ugh..." She swiped her hands down her face, then splashed water up there. Letting it dripping down and onto the counter top of the sink. "Relax, Beckett there's nothing wrong with you."

"Tell that to my..." she didn't get to finish that talking out loud to herself before she was once again hanging over the toilet barfing.

"You know what I like?" she heard her husband call from the other room. He turns over to find that Beckett was not in the bed with him anymore.

"Beckett," he swivels his head around looking for her, no answer was given to him. "Kate?" he calls louder thinking that she had gone to start the coffee machine like she did on occasion while she was staying with him, secretly of course. The secrecy was taking it's toll on him. Yes he knew that he had to keep it up for appearances but he wanted his old life back where he didn't have to hide his love for her. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that she was his and only his. But this sneaking her into his room at night when no one was looking and having her to use the back way to go out in the morning just wasn't working anymore. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Not that he wanted to divorce her but just to say screw it and forget the whole thing. But he loved her too much to turn his back on her now. He would have to see this through. It was a test of his devotion to her. One that he was losing at. He swallows, shaking his head.

"What's that?" he finally got an answer coming from the bedroom bath. "Waking up next to you." Castle smiles at hearing her voice, that she was still there in his house with him. He sits up against the headboard of the bed. "Which I am not today. where are you?" He questions why she had abruptly left the bed.

"Just a minute sweetie," she calls as sweet as she can at him, but wasn't feeling it. She wasn't feeling good at all. Her head was spinning once again as another wave of nausea was coming up.

"Are you okay?" He got a gut feeling that something was not right with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he remembers that this was not the first time that this happened this week. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine." he knew that by the tone of her voice she was not telling him the whole truth but he wasn't going to push it, he didn't want to. He knew that something wasn't right. He was hoping that she would just tell him. To confide in him, and together they would handle it. But he also knew that she didn't like to ask for anyone's help.  
"Just go back to sleep." he heard her say, but how could he now with the way that he was feeling. He sighs, I have to trust her, that she's telling me the truth. Oh how I want to do that, it just hard. He closes his eyes, trying to block all of that out of his mind.

She was lying to him of course, not everything was right. She didn't really know what was going on with her. She sat down on the edge of tub staring at the pregnancy test she had just taken. Waiting for it to hurry up and tell her something that she thought might be why she was having her restless nights and trips to well here. Hurry up you...

"What's taking so long in there." she heard him call out. This time his tone had changed, it sounded like it had a hint of anger in it. Or was she just imagining that. He seemed to be closer to the door too. She didn't him to come in while she was still waiting. She was thinking the same thing though. What was taking so long, you either are or you're not. "Just washing up?" she responds to him hoping that would satisfy his curiosity for now.

"Can I help with that?" his voice turns to a loving husband who knew that she might need his help.

"No," she didn't mean to have a deep angry voice. She was just annoyed right now, great now I'm taking it out on my husband. She just wanted to throw the test across the room.

"No," Oh the pain, she heard but this was something that she wanted to do alone. She would share the news with him though, whichever way that would go.

"Kate, I know that voice, what's really going on, is something seriously wrong?" he sighs, "I need to know," He waits staring at the door to his bathroom.

"No no, I'm fine," She looks at the test, sure enough she was pregnant. "You'll ruin the surprise." she calls to him, "And that it will be." she says under her breath. I know I am.

"Okay, well, hurry back with that surprise so I can wrap my arms around you before you have to leave again." he sighs at those words, leave again. He wanted so bad to kick Locksat ass for all of this. It was his or her, he thought fault that his wife had to run around secretly.

"Oh you will have to wait a few months for that." she whispers, still shocked at the news that she was going to be a mother, something that she always wanted in her life. She never thought it would happen and now... She smiles, her dream was coming true. She couldn't believe it. Just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming she splashing water in her face again. She glances over at the test again. Nope the test still says that I am but... in the back of her mind was a cloud a dark one. Locksat What is that going to do to me? I can't give up no after coming this far but if I continue, I risk it all. I risk my family. She looks over at the still closed wooden door. I risk it all.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16**

* * *

Chapter two

 **Castle's loft bathroom:**

Now how do I tell him... You can do this Beckett you chase killers for a living. You can tell your husband, the love of your life, that you are having a baby with him. She told herself. She swallows, I can I just have to find the right moment to. No time like the present I guess. She emerges from the bathroom. Castle is sitting up staring her down as she comes closer to the bed. Then all of a sudden notices the look on his face and stops. There was a unreadable look, one that she knew was not a good one. Last time that he wore that look he was angry at the way she handled news after he told her that he loved her for the first time when she was shot. But that was different wasn't it? She shook her head, no it wasn't she was once again holding a secret from him. A secret that she just found out about herself a second ago. She needed some time to process this information. Then tell him that his... their lives were about to change forever.

"What?" she asks, as she once again starts to walk towards him.

"You tell me?" he shot a glare at her. She pulls back the sheets and climbs back into the bed, nestling her head on his chest. His heart melts. He loved how she felt in his arms up against him. He sighs taking in her smell. He was still angry but it was beginning to fade.

"Babe," she starts, as she twists to look at his face.

"What's wrong, are you..." his voice began to be filled with concern. Pregnant yes, her mind talking to herself again. "Feeling okay I mean...?" He starts to rub her arm up and down.

"Never better, " she responds to his touching her. It felt so good. So that wasn't a complete lie to him, for she was over joyed yet not. She had mixed feelings all running through her at once. She had felt guilty she had kept this morning sickness from him for about a week or was it two. She couldn't remember but now was the time to tell him, the good news. The joyful news.

He glances at her with a spark in his eyes, that she hasn't seen for sometime. That of pure love. The love that they shared when they first well, make love to each other during the rain storm, oh how great that time was. So much passion, so much caring, so much of everything. She wanted her life to be like that again, just the two of them and no one else. She smiles remembering that day. The first day that her life changed and now it was about to once again. A new chapter in their love story was happening right before her eyes.

"Where's my surprise?" he says in his childish voice. One that she loved to hear, one of wonder.

She lets out a long sigh, closes her eyes to get the courage to just tell him. She was about to tell him, when yet again the phone rings. Taking them out of the moment. This time it was his. He was irritated she could tell as he grips the phone hard in his hand. "I hate phones," he mumbles, he shakes his head at her to get rid of the anger, "No surprise then," he lifts his eyes brows. Letting her know that he still wanted any surprise from her.

"I'm afraid not," she responds as her phone rings too.

"That's not true, there one right now, a dead body." he jokes with her. "Castle." That's another thing that she likes all his jokes, as corny as they are. That was their thing.

"Beckett," she answer rolling her eyes as she listen to who ever it is.

"I'm on my way," both said in unison. "Got to go I see." He places the phone on the bed as he starts to move her over.

"Yep duties calls," She slides away from him in their bed.

"Are you?" He tilts his head in her direction.

"Working this one? I guess that I am." She stands, actually straightening the covers on her side of the bed. Castle took that she really had something to tell him more then the surprise.

"Separate cars." He hated to say that, he wanted them to be in the same car...preferably making out in a cab or limo on the way to a crime scene. Maybe one day that would happen for him, to live out that fantasy.

"Yeah," she sighs, collecting some of her cloths off the chair. The boys still have no clue that Beckett and Castle were back together yet.

"How much longer?" She shakes her head over at him.

"I don't know," Her words came in out in a rush. "Just a little bit,"

"Maybe we should tell them today." She was shocked at what he said. That he wanted the boys to know about the two of them back together. "So we have a deal, we..." He touches her face and kisses her slowly.

"Cass..." She tries to talk around his lips on hers. Oh how she wanted to stay all day with him, kissing him, seeing his reaction...to her surprise news.

"Your wish is my command my queen." He jokes as he lets go of his embrace. This time, though when he let go, she felt cold was something going to change soon. She thought, if so what. It was a sicking feeling her gut was telling her so.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16**

* * *

chapter 3

 **crime scene outside in street:**

Both Beckett and Castle's car pull up right behind each other.

Castle emerges out of his car first then Beckett does.

"Castle," she shouts with force at him. "What the crap are you going here!"

"I was called in!" he shouts back at her.

"By who," their voices got the attention of Ryan Espo and Lanie who were already with the dead body. "Well, stay out of my way."

"Fine," he walks around the other side of his car to avoid running into her. He lowers his head, this is what he was talking about the draining part. He hated have to fake fight with her. He could see that it was tearing her apart too, or hoping it was. That was a mean thought for him to have, he didn't mean it like that. He wouldn't wish any pain on her. A tear rolled down his face that he had to quickly wiped away with his finger hoping that the boys who were now approaching him didn't see. Compose yourself man, he told himself. He puts on a smile. "So what do we got boys." He tries to place his arms around them, like they were the best of buddies, but weren't they. They had been for years till well the fake separation mess. They moved away from. "Still mad at me too." They both glance over at Beckett then back to him.

"Fine," he walks off to see the dead body by himself. I can't take this anymore. They have to know.

"Beckett don't be mad at us, we..." Espo starts then stop when he notices something different about her. He shakes the thought.

Lanie knowing who was walking towards her because of his deep heavy breathing, glances up at him, slowly.

"You too." Castle calls notices her actions. He stares at the body for a second. He turns to see that Beckett has entered the room and is watching him.

Castle gives her his "I love you sign" by rubbing his nose at her. She tries not to laugh at him. She shakes her head smiling though. The boys who were watching them interact with each other saw that one.

"Bro, Castle is acting weird today?"

"And how is that any different then he normally acts, "

"You know somethings off, one minute yelling at each other then...playful, makes no sense."

"I don't know, maybe that's how he copes with this. I've seen him do this before."

Espo turns to look at his partner, "Years ago," Ryan went on. "Before you know they were, together. " That got the wheels turning in Espo head. um...

"But you know they are still separated," Ryan adds. "Sad story there. It's a shame." He shakes his head, "I thought..."

"What bro, that they be like you and Jenny."

"Something like that." Ryan sighs. "I really thought they have a chance, been that all that they went through together."

"Not everyone is that lucky," Javy glances at Lanie as she was moves around the body. Ryan knew that Espo still had feeling for Lanie but she just wanted to stay friends. Maybe that's what Castle and Beckett should have done he thought, then maybe none of this would have happened. At least they didn't have any kids yet.

"What did you expect, me to feel. What you did to her..." Lanie tells Castle as he continues to check out the body. When Lanie notices Beckett keeping her distance she walks over to her leaving Castle alone. Why did he even bother to show up here if everyone was just going to push him away again. What changed, he thought things were going well between all of them again. He slides his hands down his face. It was confession time. He sighs, as the boys came up to him. I should just go on and tell them, right now. Maybe they wont stay to mad at me.

"So I see we have a dead body here boys," he tries to act as normal as he can.

"We do," Ryan comments.

"That's obvious isn't it bro." Espo adds.

"Okay so why call me?" Castle walks around the body with a gun shot to the head and another hole in his chest. The boys didn't answer him,

"We..." Ryan hesitates to say anything to Castle why he was really called in. The boys didn't really want him to be there, it was all Gates, she demanded him to be. They were just following orders.

"What?" Castle, looks from one man to the other. "It's not like you were ordered too." He comments just joking with them. Still neither one responds. "Were you..." a pause. "That's the only reason you guys called me, you were...ordered to do so." He didn't have to wait for an answer to his question, he could read it in their eyes. What changed from this case to the last one.

Beckett just shrugs, she didn't know either.

"Gates," Ryan starts to tell Castle.

"Bro," Espo slaps Ryan as he passing him.

"What?" Castle couldn't believe his ears at that one. "Gates, wanted me here why? I thought," He looks at Beckett. "I thought you were the Captain, isn't that you that makes that choice?"

"Usually it is, Mr. Castle, but..." Gates voice rings out from behind them. "I could use your..." she sighs not wanting to admit to him that she needed him, "Your outside the box thinking. And..."

"You guys are stumped." Castle sounds proud at that. "And wanted me to help. I am touch!" He turns and hugs Gates.

She pushes him back some, "That, and the victim." He glances back at the dead body laying there.

"Who is he?"

"You don't recognize him?" she asks.

"No," Castle shakes his head, some. "Should I?"

"He had your number in his pocket."

"My number...I..."

"So you don't recognize him at all."

"I can't say that I do, and..." glances at her making a hand gesture. "Why are you?"

"I wanted..."

"You wanted to see me in action, that sweet. I finally..."

"No, Mr. Castle, you didn't." She has her hard stare at him. "I wanted to make sure that my team could work this professionally with you here!"

"So," he puts his hand up to his lips as he walks around the body again. "What's his name."

"His name is Johnny Smith." Lanie calls after reading if off her chart.

"That's original," Espo points out. Castle bends down,

"Did you find something?" Ryan asks,

"Not sure," Ryan stares at him as Castle takes a pen from his own pocket and touches the side of the victims arm. Sliding up his sleeve to undercover a tattoo of a green dragon with a black snake around it's neck.

"Recognize that Beckett?" Which makes Beckett glances down. She takes a step back. Of course she recognized that. That was one of the people that Beckett and Castle had been talking to about the Locksat case the other day. Castle didn't recognize him, cause when they meet with him he wore a wig. Not be noticed talking to the cops.

"Was," she whispers to Castle. He just shakes his head.

"I don't know," he whispers back. "Could be."

"Then we."

"Just found them." The boys have confused looks on their faces at the two of them.

 **to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16**

* * *

Sorry so long for an update, this was written before the series finale. The pic from the finale where Beckett and Castle standing by the trees inspired me to write this scene like this. I was going to post chapter by chapter but after the horrible finale I had nightmares of the two characters/actors...so I didn't. I had to get over that. which wasn't an easy thing. Now though I am going to post more of this story. Be warned it can get sad at times. It ends happy for most of the characters! There are character deaths, but that's later on. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **chapter 4  
** **crime scene inside:**

"Guys," Lanie voice is now distant. "We have another one."

Castle eyes Beckett as she starts going towards Laine voice, she stops. What's she waiting on a sign? He tilts his head some, to tell her to keep going. Beckett disappears from Castle's view. Castle sighs, oh how he wants to see the other body but he didn't want to fight with her anymore so he let her go alone.

Beckett steps in and sees the man laying in bed. She walks over to Lanie and then all of a sudden felt like vomiting. She places a hand over her mouth at the sight.

Lanie thought that was weird, cause she had never known Beckett to do that. Something's wrong she thought why would she.

"Are you okay Kate?" Lanie questions her friend, "if you need to." She points to the bathroom, "It's over there sweetie," Beckett follows her finger tip, then takes off, racing through the bathroom door without responding.

Lanie could hear her vomiting.

Not good. Lanie goes to check on her, "What's wrong sweetie," she glances at Beckett who stares up at her. "You never gotten sick by seeing dead body before?"

"It's not..." Beckett starts up, the has to lean over the toilet again.

"It's not...then what?" Lanie didn't like seeing her friend like this, if she was feeling this bad earlier then why come. "Talk to me girlfriend." Beckett just stares down at the toilet lost in her own little world. A few seconds pass by. Lanie tries to think of what else could have cause this sudden change in her friend.

"Are you?" she asks knowing there was no possible way that that could be what was wrong with Beckett. But to her surprise, Beckett nods. "What? So is it," Beckett nods again. "Does he know?" Beckett slowly shakes head this time. "That's not good with you guys splitting up."

"We," Beckett finally uses a word, she sighs, leaning over preparing herself for another possible round to hit her.

"Are you in pain?" Beckett shakes her head.

She sighs again, glancing at Lanie, "We never did."

"What?" Lanie was now getting confused about what Beckett was talking about. If they never...or was it that they never broke up. "Did I hear you right?" She waits a few seconds but she didn't get answer. "You never, he never. Then how? I mean if you broke up..."

"I didn't say that, Lanie," Beckett swallows,

"What I am confused?"

"We cheated..."

"I know that, it was all over the 12th."

"No I mean with each other." Lanie couldn't believe her ears. Was this for real? They never broke up.

"What how do you do that?" Lanie then got it. "So it was all fake?"

"Yes," Beckett confesses to her, Lanie was the first one to know this secret that Beckett and Castle were keeping.

"But why?"

"We did it to protect each other."

"I don't." Lanie shakes her head.

"Tell you all about it later just keep my secret."

"Sure honey," She reaches for Beckett's hand. "Let's get you out of here." She helps Beckett stand. "So Castle, doesn't have a clue yet that he."

"I was going to tell him,"

"Really? when...when the baby came." Lanie giggles at that herself.

"No!" Beckett rolls her eyes at Lanie, "I was this morning."

"What stopped you?" Beckett made a motion with her hands.

"But you got called out here."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Don't worry your secret safe with me." Lanie winks at her as they make it back out of the bathroom. "Right now, we..."

Without knowing what Lanie was going to say, Beckett responds, "I'd like that."

Lanie places Beckett's arm around her neck, "Lean on me girl, I'll walk you outside. Fresh air will do you some good." They make their way to the other room where the boys are just standing around talking. Everyone stares at the two of them.

"She got a little sick," Lanie calls, "Going to take her outside to get some fresh air." Beckett could see the worried look that came across her husbands face so she rubs her nose when she passes him, which was telling him that she loves him.

"That's just gross," Javy whispers to Ryan. "Why would Beckett do that?"

"I think it's a sign." He watches Castle's reaction to try to read him.

"A sign of what?" Ryan doesn't answer, he moves to the back bedroom after Castle.

 **outside:**

"Are you going to be okay?" Lanie asks Beckett.

"I'm fine." Lanie gives her a stern look.

"Kate don't lie to me."

"Look Lanie I will be fine, you're right the fresh air is helping me."

Lanie sighs accepting her answer. "Okay but..."

"Lanie there are no buts, now go and take care of those bodies. I promise I stand right here by this tree."

"You better be right there,"

"Okay," Beckett responds like a child being scolded. Lanie starts to walk off some. "And remember Laine,"

"Yes, no tell cause I have one too." She touches her stomach so she didn't have to say any words.

"You're," Beckett's voice got loud getting caught in the moment. "Congrats." Lanie put her finger to her mouth.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down girl the door still open." Beckett glances that way and yes the door to the house was still open.

"Sorry, I happy. We are going to be so close having kids."

"And before you ask no I have told...anyone." By the way that she was looking Beckett already knew who the father was.

"Javy," she mouths. Lanie just nods and leaves her standing there.

When Lanie reenters the house without Beckett Castle gets a really frantic look on his face.

"How is Kate," he asks nervously.

"Why do you care Castle?" Ryan questions as he walks up to them.

"One can't be concern?" Castle glances at the boys. He was really concerned about his wife, she was acting funny earlier and now this. There was something that she was keeping from him, he was sure of it now.

"She's no concern of yours now!" Javy shouts at him pushing him hard in the shoulder knocking him back. It was more of shock that he would do that then the force of his hand that made Castle stumble back some. Castle couldn't regain his composure and trips over dead man feet falling to the ground on his butt.

Gates stares at what is going on with her stern look and arms crossed over her chest.

"It was an accident." Ryan and Espo were quick to say to her. Ryan goes over to help Castle to his feet.

"Accident my ass," Castle whispers to Ryan, "Javy pushed me and you know it."

"What was that Mr. Castle?" Gates asks him after he was able to stand on his own.

"Ryan was laughing cause I fell on my...:" before he could say the word she puts her hand up.

"Say no more, what I do want to know is was it an accident like they said?" There was a pause, both stare over at Castle thinking he was going to rat them out.

"Yes," Castle could see both of them swallow. "Sorry I was clumsy and tripped."

Gates sighs then points to door.

"What? But I..." Castle tries to beg, which only made Gates madder.

"Out," she points at the door, "Now. Mr. Castle. Outside." He lowers his head in defeat. He never got kicked out of house when it had a murder.

Gates stands in the doorway making sure that Castle leaves the scene. Castle steps to his car but before he can open it, he sees Beckett leaning against a tree.

Oh how I want to go over there to stand by her. He opens the car door and climbs in. Gates assumes that he is leaving cause she hears the car turn on. The minute that she vanishes back inside the darkness. He turns the car back off and gets out. Beckett didn't notice him at first.

"May I stand with you?" he asks.

"Castle what are you doing here?" She turns to face him. "I thought you were..." She tilts her head, "You got kicked out didn't you."

A grin appears on his face as he nods. "You know me to well."

"Castle this is not a joke."

"It wasn't my fault this time."

"Oh really," she snorts a little wanting to hear this one.

"When you, didn't come back with Lanie, I got concerned."

"Did you not catch the sign?" He took her hand in his,

"Oh, yes," He kisses her hand. "I did, but, when it was just her, my heart sank. I asks if you were okay to Lanie." She tilts her head again. "Javy said I should have no concern for you anymore, and pushed me hard."

"Then..."

"I stumbled back tripping over the dead body laying on the floor,"

"You didn't." she snickers,

"I fell on my ass." still laughing at him.

"And Gates thought it was your fault right?"

"Yes, and it's not that funny." Beckett watching him as he rubs his butt, "It hurt, those hardwood floors."

"Do you want me to kiss better tonight?"

"Are you still making fun of my pain?"

"Well, do you want me to or not?"

He nods, "So very much," She places her hands on the side of his face.

"Will a kiss on the lips do for now." He leans her gently up against the tree as his answer. Really getting into the passion kiss she grabs him hard against her. "Oh Cass..."

"Shh, let my body talk to yours." His voice came out in puffs, he didn't want to lose this moment. He's body was having a good time, but was ready for more.

"We," she tries to catch her breath. "We,"

"I know, it's so wrong, just..." His tongue swirls around hers, taking away any thoughts her brain was coming up with.

"Oh cass..." He finally broke the kiss.

"Oh how I miss that. I want it so bad. I want you so bad..."

"Well you do have your car." She taunts him.

"Beckett is that a challenge, cause I'll take it." She puts her hands on the sides of his face.

"Castle, crime scene." he sighs,

"Your right, I know but...I love you so much." Now was the perfect time to tell him that she was pregnant. And she thought of the perfect way.

"Say it again." He looks at her confusion but did it anyway.

"I love you,"

"I..." she pauses. "We love you too."

"We..." it took a few seconds to sink in the words. "We as in..."

She smiles, nodding. He grabs her around the waist, not caring about anything else in the world, spins her around, making her feet leave the ground.

"Castle, put me down."

"Right, I got carried away. I just...sorry." He places her back down before the boys saw them interacting like that.

"I just..." He reaches out his hand to touch her stomach, he knew that he wouldn't feel anything yet. But it was just the thought that soon he would. That another baby of his was coming, a baby Caskett...

"Can't feel anything," he jokes at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, found out..."

"That's why you didn't want...that was my surprise." She nods to him then with her eyes points. Castle gets the message that someone was coming their way.

"Mr Castle," Gates calls out. "I told you to leave."

Then gun fire blast shatters the moment.

 **to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 5**

* * *

Gunshots rang out beside Castle and Beckett. Bang bang bang. One even shatters at piece of the tree.

"Get down, everyone get down." yells Javy pulling Gates back into the door. Beckett draws her gun, while Castle being in this situation before, reaches for Beckett's backup gun that was strapped to her leg. Both were firing back in the direction where the bullets where coming from.

"Find cover the two of you, and stay down." Gunshots continue as Beckett and Castle make their way behind her parked police car. Bullets start to riddle the car, each on they could hear as hit the car. Both came out of their crouching positions when some of the fire had ceased. "Is it over?" Castle asks.

"No they're waiting on us to move some then they will fire at us again," Beckett responds, leaning her head over the car door just enough to see.

"Then don't move into the line of fire, that way they can't shoot us." Castle swallows, he couldn't have anything happen to her not again.

"That's not the case, they will becoming towards us and we have to be ready." A bullet grazed right pasted her head. "See," Beckett fires back at them hitting a few. "There's no safe place, but to take them all out." She shakes her head. "Might be impossible. We have to make it back to the house."

"There's no way that we are making it that far. There are to many of them." Castle continues talking to her. "So what's are next move?" He got no answer, he just assumed that she was either ignoring him or couldn't hear with all the shots being fired at the two of them. "What if we run out of bullets? Then..."

He looks over his shoulder, "Are you even listening to me?" This time he turns he head all the way around glances back at her. She was laying on the ground with a grime look on her face. "Beckett, no." He screams then fires off more rounds at the suspect before getting to her side. "Beckett are you?"

With the look in her eyes he knew. He knew that she had been shot. His worst nightmare was coming true. He just didn't know where. Tears blind his eyes as he tries to look her over. He couldn't find anything anywhere, then he sees her leg right above the ankle was a bloody cut gash. Blood just pouring out everywhere. He places his hand over it. "Beckett, I'm sorry..." he starts to cry.

"Fine," She tries to move some.

"You're not fine," He feels her hot blood seep through his fingers. "You been hit in the leg." Beckett twist her body some so she can look down at her leg. She tries to move her leg but the pain was too much for her. She lays her head back down on the ground. "Beckett," He screams out again. Castle has to think fast. He takes off his shirt, and belt. "This is all I got girl." He wraps her cut with his shirt and puts the belt around it pulling it hard. He hears her scream out. The pain shoots through him to his heart, that he cause her to cry out like that. "Sorry, I...don't know what else to do." He crawls up to her face, placing his hands under her head. "Beckett stay with me, Beckett stay with me, " He kept repeating, as he watches her eyes roll back in her head. He gently lays her head back down. "I'll get help."

"No... to... dangerous." She reaches out to him. He grips her hands in his.

"But we can't stay here. We are sitting ducks."

"You... can't... leave... us." Bullets fly again and again. Castle fires back, but then his gun doesn't go off, "I'm out of bullets." Looks down at her. She slowly nods, "Switch?" At first she was hesitant but she really wasn't going to shoot anyone from down there. He takes the gun him his hands, looks at it and then her. All she could hear was Castle firing her gun off one shot after another. Bang bang bang. Castle saw one of the shooter coming from behind the car.

"I don't think so buddy," He fires hitting the man in the neck, blood went spurting. "oops." Sirens exploded the day air. "Back-up coming."

"Back-up is here," Ryan and Espo call as they make there way covering each other towards them. "Captain," Ryan calls seeing her on the ground, with Castle shirt wrapped around her leg.

"Fine." She calls, glancing up at him. Castle shakes his head at him, Ryan knew that shake. The shake that Beckett was lying to him. That she was trying to be braver then she lead on. He knew that she did that when she didn't think that she needed anyone's help. Ryan nods at Castle telling that he understood the message.

"We got this." Espo shouts firing more off. "Take her." He moves his eyes to Castle, "Get her away from here."

"We shall go." Looks at his wife laying there so still. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Don't," Beckett cries out to Castle shaking her head slightly. "Touch..."

"No, I plan to save your life, you can kill me later." and with that Castle gently bends down placing Beckett in his arms and with one swoop lifts her up. She lays there limb in his arms, his heart breaks.

"Castle puts me down." her voice was now just a whisper.

"I will when we get to safety."

As Espo keeps the guys focus on him, Castle was able to get to his car with Beckett. He just held on to his wife, staring at her. Wishing all of this on him, not her and the baby. His baby.

"Castle, hurry up and get her in there. We are running out of amo." Ryan yells out, seeing that Castle was still standing there. Castle sighs opening the door and placing her in the front seat.

"Castle I..." he quietly shuts the door in her face before she can say more. He didn't want the shooters to know where they went. Too late, the men start firing at Castle again as he tries to get to the drivers side of his car. He has to dance as he tries to to get his door open. Finally it did open and he plops down slamming the door shut. "That was a rush." He jokes over at Beckett who had closed her eyes, not having the courage to watch this mess before her.

When he places the key and tries to start the car, it doesn't. "Come on. Come on. Work with my baby." He calls, trying to get it started.

Beckett starts to laugh at him, which Castle thinks is a good sign. "Do you always talk to your car like she's your baby?"

"She is my baby." Castle got a death glare for saying that one. He grins, "But now," He rest his hands on her belly, "You guys are." He tries to get the car to start again without success. He grips the wheel, hard in frustration.

"This is like one of those horror movies where the car doesn't start and..."

"I know but that's not going to happen." She places her hands on his. "Let me try it." She gently turns the key and starts right up for her. "See a woman's touch." a pause, while they stare at each other. "It's always a good thing."

"That it is...always," He takes her hand and kisses it, "I know that for a fact."

"Castle," more bullets creak the back window.

"Right," He puts the car into gear, spinning away a little to fast. Ramming into the Gate's car that was parked behind him. "Opps," He smiles "I'll just add that to my bill. She wont mind."

They continue to ride a long way.

"Where are we headed," Beckett asks knowing it wasn't the way they usually went to his loft.

"You'll see." Making sure that no one was following them, he parks and goes to get her. He picks her back up in his arms, this time she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Why do I recognized this place? Have I been here before?"

"You? I...am speechless Captain Beckett, I never thought..."

"Castle, that was..." She tries to take in the building, which she vaguely remembers from a few years ago on a case. "Really where are we?"

"Somewhere safe. Trust me,"

"You know I do babe. But..." Castle sees a man walking towards the building to. The man nods at the two of them and even held the door open.

"Thanks," Castle calls, as he enters the door.

"Sure thing." Castle stops in the lobby still making sure that no one was following them.

"You can put me down now."

"No not yet." Castle walks up to the front desk. "Wait Castle this isn't.." she shakes her head. "Where I think we are." He nods. He knew that she was going to hate this place but no one would think twice about lovers going into get a special room, for special activities.

 **to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16**

 **chapter 6**

* * *

 **interior building:**

"You are correct my love. A special place." He winks at her as he tries to turn on his charm again, so it would ease her mind some.

"Sir you can't just..." the woman at the desk calls.

"Oh, Mr Castle it good to see you again." Clarence smiles, walking up to them. "Oh here let me help you with..." The man lefts his eyes brows at Beckett.

"Clarence, this is my wife she needs some..."

"Say no more, we will get you a room and make that call." Clarence snaps his finger, "Have Mr. and Mrs Castle's room ready, now."

Castle takes Beckett to a lounge chair, puts her in it. Beckett takes in her surroundings remembering where they where in a place where the "play rooms" where.

"Why are we here Castle? This is for..."

"Lovers that want affairs, yes." He sighs, "But we need to talk...I didn't want to go back to the loft. Wasn't sure if we had been followed."

"So this is the first place that you thought to come?" He swallows hard.

"Well..." He starts to say something then shuts his mouth. Then opens it again a second later, "No one will,"

"Going to notice us." She responds shaking her head at the choice that he had made, but maybe he was right. This is the least likely place a married couple would end up at in each arms.

"Something like that..." He sighs, he rubs his hand down his face. "Look Kate," He swallows again.

"Don't Kate me, I feel..." He knew what she was thinking. He lowers his head, he never thought of her like that, never. "I just thought..." A short pause. "...we need to talk about something." He never wanted to have this talk with her but it was the best way for everyone. Or so he thought.

"About what? What could be so important we couldn't talk say at the station."

"I don't want the whole world to know, what I have to say to you." She turns her head his direction, now she was intrigued. Was he...

"You room key, sir." a woman brought it to them smiling.

"Thanks," Castle takes the key. "Shall we?" Beckett tries to stand, "I..." she sits back down. Not telling Castle that she felt dizzy. Seeing that she still needing help to standing on her leg, he moves around to her.

"I'll carry you." He calls, being a gentleman indeed.

"We can look at her here." an EMT arrives making his way towards them.

"Fine, just do it quickly and no hospital." Her voice was now more of a shout. She didn't mean to shout that loud at someone that was trying to help her. She just wanted to get out of this place. It was not the kinda place that she wanted to be in. Ever.

"Yes ma'am." The man calls without missing a beat. He bends down in front of her on the floor. "Who did this?" He asks as he slowly unwraps her leg to take a look.

"That would be me." Castle sounded proud of himself. Beckett just shakes her head. Feeding his ego not a good thing at a time like this.

"Well, good job sir." Castle just smiles back. The man takes a look and rummages through his kit.

"How bad is it?" Asks Castle leaning over the man to take a look.

"Let me clean her up first. Sir, then I will know more." He looks in the direction of Castle. Castle knows that look, Beckett gives it to him all the time when she annoyed at him. He moves back to the side of his wife. He picks up her hand. "Everything's going to be okay," He whispers in her ear.

"I know," she whispers back. "Cause I got you here with me." She takes his hand and kisses it. "Always."

"Ow!" She screams when the man touches her hard.

"Why did you?" Castle asks still holding onto Beckett's hand. Seeing the pain that was in her eyes, he wanted to make that man pay. He sighs deeply. Trying to push his anger away.

"Sorry, I have to check her pressure to see if she can stand on it." The man stands up, takes her by the hand, which Castle didn't like him doing, and steadies her. "Now I'm going to let go. I want you to take a step, now if you have any pain I want you to tell me. This is important now okay." Beckett glances at Castle who nods. She shuts her eyes for a second then takes a step. Then another. Castle watches her face. He knows when she is lying to him. On the third step she cries out in pain. Castle jumps, and is there in a flash. She leans into him for support.

"Here, sit back down." The man calls, "That was good." He writes something on a pad.

"How was that good?" Castle asks but his question went unanswered.

"Not to bad. I think with some crushes for a few weeks you will be fine." The man responds looking at Beckett.

"A few weeks!" Castle reacts, with shock, that's the last thing that he expected for his wife, and with the decision he had maybe he needed to reconsider.

"Yes, well she has been shot." the man calls out.

"It's okay babe," Beckett glance up at her husband. "I'll be fine with that. And with you..."

"That's what we need to talk about." That was not something that she wanted to hear. Was he leaving her? After all this? She shuts her eyes letting some tears roll down her face. How could he? Then why all this she thought to herself, was it all a lie? and what about you...how can he abandon you my sweet love. A couple more tears roll from her eyes. I guess our love was not enough...

Clarence over hearing them talk, thinks that it's better if the couple uses one of the rooms. He shakes his head, I just hope that he isn't going to break up with her in here. It's just...this is not the place to do that, not in public.

"Take Mr and Mrs Castle to that room," he tells the woman. "This way." Castle was going to pick her up again.

She turns her head from him. "Not this time," She moves away from his touch. Hoping that he will honor that sign and not do it.

 **to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
** **chapter 7**

* * *

 **Note:** new Chapters are posted, but don't kill me. You will know what that means in a few minutes after reading these next few chapters. Thank you for all the comments. I reread out loud (mostly to my dog) chapter 4 and saw so many errors. That made me go back through the rest of these not posted chapters. I made changes so thanks for bring it up. Talking English and writing English are two different things for me (which I was never all that good at it). So I am sorry about the grammar. If it's not to bad try to ignore it. If it's really major just tell me (this makes me better at it). Now if the characters say it, well that's how they talked to me. Anyway just enjoy the story. And remember it has a happy ending! (or I like to think so but that's not till later on). There is also some characters that die, just a warning now.

* * *

 **playroom building lobby area:**

"Kate? Please," Kate hates for people to do things for her. "Let me..."

She sits there staring off into space, not looking at him. He sighs, letting his shoulders fall. He sits in a chair beside her. He knew that he had to let it be her idea. "I know you hate to ask for help but this..." He glances his eyes to her. "Let me help you." She sits there quite for a few seconds. "That's what partners do." He blinks, "That's what husbands do." a pause, "They help each other. making things all better." She finally looks over at him. He smiles, "Please," He holds out his hand. Lifting his eyebrows at her trying to convince her to trust him.

"Okay, but..." She takes his hand and starts to stand.

Castle nods, "Lean on me, that's why I am here." She smiles and does just that. She leans on him the whole way as they both walk down the hall to his room. And what she saw was exactly like Castle said was a few years ago, nothing in the room but a bed. Classy, she thought. "Please sit," He puts on his most serious look that he can muster at a time like this. He didn't ever want to have this talk with her, especially right now, while she was pregnant but he had to protect his family.

"We need to have a serious talk."

"Castle, not now! We have to go after..." a pause, "LocSat."

"No!" He shouts a little too loud. He lowers his voice, "Sorry." She stares back at him. He sighs, this is eating him up inside. But he had no other choice. The cards were dealt and he had to choose. "But no, your not going after him. Not now, Not ever."

"You can't make demands like that." She shot back, at him, which made this even harder for him to say.

"I just did. I have to protect my baby. My family is..." He lets his voice trail off.

The words 'my family' runs through her head. That was the first time, he said that to her. The first time was always the best when something like that is said.

"Our family," She smiles. Oh how it slid off her tongue was amazing, making it a reality.

"I don't want to put you two in danger," he comments trying to make his point.

"I..." she starts to say.

"I know what your going to say, that you already are, but I can't..." She tries to stand up. "I can't risk it." He touches her on her belly again. "You two are my world. I can't lose you. I wont lose you over this."

She touches the side of his face, "And I can't lose you." He swallows, trying to hold back the tears so he can finish what he had to say to her.

"I have to now protect you like you did for me. That's what real partners do! So I made a decision."

She swallows, she knew he wasn't finished giving his speech but she had something to add.

"One that didn't include me. Is that it?"

He lowers his head to look at the floor. She did the same thing to him, two years ago, right before they got engaged. He takes a few minutes to collect his thoughts again. This was never suppose to be this hard. But I want my family to be safe. He clears his throat.

"This is the hardest decision I have to make to..." he pauses, "To see you walk out that door again."

"Again?" Beckett questions, then it floods back to her, what he was talking about.

"But I have to. I can't... wont have it any other way."

"Castle," He shakes his head, "I..." she starts to talk but he interrupts her.

"Don't," He glances at her, then holds her eyes for a second. "You will do this," He blinks, "You will be on that flight an an hour." He turns to look away. She knew that he was doing all this for her safety but it didn't make the pain any easier to handle.

"Where," She pauses for a second. Trying to let all of this sink in.

"Our place, the one that we talked about. The one that we are going to start our lives over again."

"What about?" Her gut starts to hurt her again, something else he was about to tell her was going to change their lives for good.

"I will come when I can." See, there it is. The words that she never wanted to hear come out of his mouth, that he wasn't coming with her now. Would he ever? She thought at first that her brain misunderstood him. Then she thought about the words...when I can...so this was for real. But why. He's not staying to take out...oh but I think that he is.

"What?" She asks still in the shock, she was not going to lose him all over again.

"I'm staying..." He glance back at her. There she had conformation. This was not an easy choice for him to stay while he let his wife go across the world without him.

"But..." She starts then thinks better not to. She didn't want to argue a battle that she knew she might not win. He protecting you, girl go with it. He loves you. Her mind told her.

"The boys and I will take care of," He couldn't even say the word, of the man they were chasing down. "From here." He continues to talk, without slowing down.

"Your putting me on a plane without you?" She glances up at him. She already knew the answer she just want to hear it from him.

"Yes, yes I am." Tears begin to fall from his eyes. What else was he suppose to do? He had to protect her at all cost and this was it. This is where he was making his stand. Although he wanted them to do this together it was a bigger risk now. An innocent child was involved and he was't about to allow that.

"I want to go with you, trust me I do but with this..." He swallows, the lets out a long sigh, "You take care of them..."

'Them' she thought, that would be amazing if she had more then one. He reaches out to her, "That's what's most important to me."

"We are most important," She corrects him. "How are we?"

"Going to tell the boys," How she loves that he could read her mind like that. "I'll tell the boys that you took off again."

"Will they buy it?" She wasn't sure that they would this time. Or maybe all the fighting earlier was enough to show them that things weren't good between them.

"If not, I'll lie some. I'll think of something to say. I have been for months." Beckett sighs, That's another thing she doesn't like about this. She was turning into a liar. Something that she didn't want to, something that her mother would have hated to see, even her father. They taught her better then this. To stand up to fight, not back down. That's what he's doing Kate. Not giving up on you or his family!

"Don't remind me." He knew that this was the part that was eating her up inside. That she hates having to lying to the people that she cares about. Castle and Beckett did it when they first got together. It ate at her for months. Till that secret came out and it wasn't all the bad of a fall out. But this one might be. Kate kept them in dark because it was to dangerous for everyone involved but was it still. Maybe telling them about it, will give Castle some back-up if he needs it. she thought.

"We will have our happy ending, or..." Castle's voice interrupts her thoughts. She places her hand up to his mouth quickly.

"Don't say it." Her eyes were pleading him not to, "Don't say that word." She never want to hear that word from his lips, especially not now. She reaches for his hand, one that she will not be holding anytime soon.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 8**

* * *

 **Note:** new Chapters are posted, but don't kill me. You will know what that means in a few minutes after reading these next few chapters. Thank you for all the comments. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Playroom:**

Beckett pulls Castle down on top of her, for one last amazing kiss. She knew that it might be a really long time before they were together again. His necked chest felt good on her. She scrapes her hands down his back. The moment was getting too much for him to take. He wiggles his way out of her grip.

"No, Kate, I will not be used like this," he laughs, "You deserve better then a one night stand. That's something that I will not allow myself to do to you."

"But that's." She wanted to argue that his...their love making could never be like a one-night-stand to her ever again.

"Not here, I wont. I love you too much." That's how he sees this kinda place. She blinks, so he really has changed.

"But, I'll never." Her body was begging to be with his again. And that she didn't care where they ended up doing it, she just wanted it. Wanted all of him, all the passion, everything again. To feel and to be wanted by him.

"Yes, you will. Have faith. Have hope." He stands, rubbing his eyes. She could tell that he wanted so badly to be with her too. She places her fingers to his eyes to help him take away his tears, take away the hurt.

"At least, give me one more kiss to remember you by." She comments knowing she wasn't going to get all of him, she wanted something.

He wraps her in his arms, "I love you always."

"I know, I do too...we do." He kisses her one last time. A long powerful passionate kiss. A tingle explodes through her that washes over her like a hot shower. Oh how she wants to cling to him forever. But she knew that she was about to have to say good-bye to him.

"It's time to say good-bye." He gently pushes her back.

"No, I..." She reaches out again.

"Yeah, I know. No words are need. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know."

She places her hand on his chest, "And your heartbeat tells me everything."

"Beckett I love too much but..." He sniffs, "I have to let you go." His eyes are now flooded with tears, "This is the only way..." She could tell that his heart was being ripped out of him for the second time. "I will always love you," He steps closer to her, "Always."

"Always," She hugs him again and whispers in his ear, "You have no idea how much. We love you." They continue to stay in the embrace for a few seconds longer.

Then he points to the door, "This is my exit." She watches him swallow. "I will have someone come to take you to the airport. Do what they say. Please." He swallows hoping that she would do what this person asks of her.

She nods, "I will. I can't afford not to." She gives him a smile, hoping that that will reassure him that she will do what she is told.

He walks out the door without looking back at her. "Always." She whispers to a now empty room. "Daddy loves to you too dear, he's going to be okay.. I have to believe that. But am I?" She turns to look around the room and notices that he shirt is on the bed. She puts it in her hands, then up to her nose, smelling his scent in. She can't believe that she's not going to smell him for awhile. She places her hands to her face, letting her hair fall, and starts to cry again. Letting all her emotions out.

 **to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 9**

* * *

 **playroom building lobby area:**

Still hanging his head down low, Castle makes his way leaving his pregnant wife alone. He stops for a second and stares down the hall, sighing. Am I doing the right thing by just walking away from her like this. He takes a few steps backwards. Tears flood his eyes, he was wishing all of this was a dream where he was going to wake up from any minute and she was going to be in bed laying next to him. He touches his lips. He could still feel her lips on his. He swallows. I would do anything for her, to protect her. To protect my family just why does it have to hurt so bad like this. He spins around and continues to the front door. I have to be strong so that we can have the life that we want to have. Lanie catches the sight of him. She races up to him.

"Oh, my baby," She calls out to him. She couldn't believe that she just called him that. She didn't want to see him like this. She knew that he just made the hardest decision of his life, letting his wife go, and was going to need the comfort.

"Lanie," he glances up at her, "Good I see that you got my text from earlier." She grabs him in a hug.

"Oh sweetie, you're really going to go through with this."

He just stood there in her embrace, not saying a word. She felt the pain radiate off of him. He takes in a deep breath. "I'm," a pause, "I have to," he responds. "She's my family now. I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go again." Tears start to form in his friend's eyes. She knew that Kate meant the world to him. But she didn't really understand all the pain that he was filling in his heart at this moment, all she knew was that he was going to need some comfort. At least for the next few minutes. She needed to build his confidence back up. He could do this, he had to.

"You're doing the right thing you know," She calls, "Even though right now you don't see it." She tries to encourage him.

"Am I?" He questions, as he places his head on her shoulder sniffing. "Then why do I feel..." a pause, "That I am going to lose her." Lanie slides her arm down his, hoping that she wasn't over stepping. "I have just been ripped in half. She's my better half," he sniffs again. "She means the world to me...she's..."

"I know sweetie, the two of you are going to be okay." He lifts his head then rubs his hands down his face. "Remember you are doing it for her. And you're not sending her in this alone. She has me. I'll take care of her." Castle blinks letting the tears fall. He didn't care if she saw this time.

"And congrats to you, new poppa."

"Thanks I..." Wow how news travels fast... how did she know about that quick. He scratches her head. We got fired at and then where here. Beckett never phoned anyone. So, am I messing something.

"She's over joyed about this you know being a first time mother."

"Wait how do you know that? So you knew about?"

"I've said to much," Lanie tries to back away in case he tries something, like strangle her. But she was not quick enough, for his hand grips hers hard pulling her a few steps closer to him.

"Castle let go of me," she cries out, struggling to get out of his grip. She can now see anger in his eyes. Wow his emotions are on high.

He blinks seeing the terror look on her face, then realizes that he was really hurting her. He slowly loosens his grip, "I sorry Lanie, I..." he swallows, "There is no excuse for me to act this way." He lets go of her hand all the way. "I..."

"You're gonna be okay, they are going to be fine, their in my hands." She tries to calm him down. It seems to be working for his voice was not rough,

"No really," he calls softly. "How did you know, that she was overjoyed, I mean..." his voice trails off. She sighs loud enough for him to hear her. "Lanie you owe me that much, to tell me." A pause. "Please," he puts on his best pleading look at her.

She caves in, "At the crime scene," she starts to say.

"What?" Castle was a taken back by this news. "She told you before me her husband!"

"Yes, but don't get mad," She takes a step back. "I...she was sick, remember, she never got that away before. I...we started talking and she in not so many words confessed to me. She was going to tell you..." She tries to smile at him. "But you,"

"We got called here. So she what just blurted out everything to you?"

"Everything," She nods, then turns her head away from him.

"So you know about?" He couldn't believe that Beckett could tell her, but then they were close as sister and now they might be even closer. Only did he know how close they would become.

"Yes, she told me how the two of you protected each other by faking the separation and how you cheated on each other with each other, that was something that I didn't see coming."

"I had to think of something." She could see how he wanted to smile at being so clever.

"Well it fooled all of us. You two were good actors." She pauses. "But I have a question?"

He didn't say anything, just stands there. Waiting for her to move. "Do the boys know?"

"NO not yet, I was going to tell them but all this happened," He sighs remembering she walked out on him and then her explanation of why, "She did it to protect me you know. To protect me from getting hurt and now,"

"It's your turn to huh?"

"Yes, but it tearing me apart...is that what this feels like to her..."

"I can't answer that. I do know that she was so miserable without you. I don't know how you guys ever did it. But I can tell you that that is what real love is. And that my friend it's the ultimate act of love, and so is this. Castle you're a hero."

"I don't want to be..."

She gives him a confuse look,

"I thought..."

"Not if it feels this bad..." he lowers his head, taken deep breaths, "But I am aren't I." he smiles up at her.

"You need to be her hero one last time and then.."

"We can have our happy ending." Lanie thinks about her and Javy does she have the guts as Castle does, to be that strong.

"Remember she's in good hands." She kisses him on the cheek, "I wont allow anything to happen to her."

"I have no doubt at least she will have a friend to help her through this. I just wish that that friend was going to be me. I mean this is the first time that we have been this far apart from each other."

"And where exactly is that?"

Castle looks down at his watch,

"Can't tell you guys. Just follow the instructions that I texted for you."

"You got my friend," She hugs him again. "Remember in any bad day there is the possibility for joy."

"I don't see one in this..."

"Your saving her life, their life."

"You better get going for I change my mind and become a coward."

He steps away and takes one last look before walking out the door a broken man. Laine wipes tears from her eyes and takes a in a few deep breath. You can do this Lanie you really can.

"Mrs. Dr. Parish," She turns, towards the voice that calls her name.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, um...a Rick Castle left this, for you." a bouquet of flowers with a note in them. The man hands them to her.

"Okay thanks,"

"Your welcome ma'am." And with that he disappears around the corner.

"Why the flowers," She asks herself as she leans in to smell them. She smells nothing. A grins comes across her lips, "Fakes so that she can always remember them." While farther examining the flowers she notices a white note stuffed inside with her name on it. "Oh, why a note to me?"

She makes her way to a chair in the lobby just for a second to read her note. _"Thank-you for your help in this manner, I know that she will be in the best hands possible and your right I am a hero, that's what father's are...I know fake right, the flowers are to keep the memory of kindness everyday till many tomorrow from now. Love, Castle,"_ She glances at the door even though he's long gone by now. "He is so sweet...and a fast writer."

 **To be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
** **chapter 10**

* * *

 **Beckett's play room:**

Beckett sits on the bed letting her hair fall over her eyes to catch her tears as she awaits her fate. Should she trust this person who was coming to take her away? Was it someone she knew? She couldn't trust anyone lately and with the this ambush today not likely she ever could again. But her husband knows them right. He wouldn't let someone stranger take his wife off with out knowing them. She sniffs, he's right you know this is no place for us to be happy anymore. She lets out a long sigh, placing her hand on her stomach, "I just wish that he was coming with me with us."

"And he does to," came a familiar voice, Beckett looks up in shock to see her best friend Lanie carrying flowers.

"Lanie, what..." Beckett swallows then struggles to get up from the bed. She wants to hug her friend but before she can, Lanie holds the fake flowers out to her.

"These are for you my dear." She calls, Beckett laughs as a smile lights up her face. Lanie always knew how to cheer her up in situations like this one. Well most of the time...Beckett knew this one might be her last one with her friend.

"That's what I want to see," Lanie comments at Beckett as she sits down next her.

"I don't,"

"A smile girlfriend that's what."

"I don't have time, I..." she turns her head away from Lanie. "I have to leave today. I mean I..."

"I know," was the only response she got from her best friend.

"How...the only one to know is..." She looks back at Lanie rolling her eyes some.

"Yes, Castle." She smiles, "Cause he wants us," Lanie drags out the us...in hopes that she will get the hint and understand. "To have them before we," again she drags the word, we "Leave..."

Beckett shakes her head, did she just hear her friend correct with the words us and we. Was this sub-texting just like she did with Castle.

"What wait we? As in..." she points to herself the a Lanie.

Lanie nods to her. "Do you honestly think that husband would send you away with out you best friend?"

"Is this for real?" Beckett blinks a few times to makes sure that this was happening. "Your..."

"Yes, yes I'm your one and only guide." She stands holding out her hand at Beckett, "He made plans for the two of us. To travel so we could get out of this harmful situation."

"So You know about?"

"Something about a case lock something another anyway..." Lanie continues her speech. Beckett sighs, so he told her about it.

"So Castle, he told you all about that about LokSat?" She questions giving her friend a stare.

"Not really, just that it was a dangerous case you guys were on. And about to make an arrest in. That's all." That was a relief to Beckett's ears, that she didn't know everything about this. The more people knew the dangerous.

"Did you tell him about?" Beckett points to her friend's belly.

"No I didn't dare tell him not without..."

"I guess that will be our secret for now." Beckett interjects.

"He did this all for you Kate to protect you. You know that he loves you. He doesn't want anything to come between you guys' happiness."

"But is this the best thing that he can come up with sending me away." She comments as the hurtful look returns to her eyes. Lanie saw it.

"Most men might not have cared, this much. That's why your love is so strong. I know that you wont believe it right now but I think it is with the guys coming after you today."

"Don't remind me my leg is doing plenty of that already."

"That's my point. They wont stop till..." Lanie hold her tongue from saying it.

"Till one of us is dead. I know...I just..."

"That's why you can't stay." Lanie states, "It's getting to dangerous."

"That's why I want him to get to come with me, I want both of us safe."

"I know sweetie, I want everyone safe to." She leans down and hugs a sitting Beckett.

"How long do we have to be in this mess or are we just winging it?"

"That's a really god question. I don't know Kate, I guess as long as it takes."

Beckett tries to stand some, Lanie notices her unsteadiness. "Whoa there not so fast you can't even stand up yet." Lanie takes her by the hand to steady her, sitting her back down.

"Maybe I should check out you first?"

"Lanie," Beckett squeezes her eyes shut as she struggles to get up again.

"Now, Kate sit back, let me look..." Her friend gently pushes her should some to make her sit back down.

"They told me, I have crushes for a couple of weeks." Beckett confesses.

"A couple of weeks of girl!" Lanie shouts out, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Lanie," Beckett drags out her name.

"That is where I come in." both women glance at the doorway where Clarence now stands with some crushes. He brings them into the room. He had been standing just out sight so he could hear.

"And you are?" Beckett asks as he came closer to them.

"Clarence, ma'am. Your husband Rick's friend." He held out his hand to her. She shakes it. "And these are for you." He hands her the crushes, "I am here to take you two to the airport. But we have to leave soon or we will miss the flight. I will be right outside, letting the two of you finish up here." And with that he leaves them shutting the door.

 **Right outside the plane:**

"Take it easy girl, no turning back so if you want to run."

"Lanie," Beckett drags her name out again. "Your suppose to encourage me not...And besides I can't run," she chuckles some.

"Your stronger then you think that you are Kate." She places her hands on Beckett's shoulder.

Beckett stands in the doorway from where her old life was and a new one was going to start, just without her husband by her side everyday. Beckett turns around taking it all in. One last look at New York her home for over 30 years. Saying goodbye to this was almost as hard as saying goodbye to the love of her life.

"I can do this... I can do this... I can do this Lanie." she glance back at her friend who was behind her.

"Yes, you can, remember you and me are in this together."

"I wish that," she swirls her wedding ring around her finger. "I wish that included my husband."

"I know sweetie the two of you are...magical."

"Lanie,"

"Well it's true, you're each other's soulmate."

"Do you know where we are going?" She lefts her foot to take that final step inside the plane.

"I have no clue?" Lanie answers her, stepping inside behind her. "You?" Beckett shakes her head.

"None, I mean we talked about all kinds of places..." Beckett remembers their talk about taking to the roads on motorcycles but now that wasn't going to happen, not with a baby on the way.

"Maybe we are headed..." Lanie was interrupted as the flight attendant walks by.

"We will be taking off shortly, ladies we have to finish getting somethings together."

"Where are we going to land,?" Lanie asks before the flight attendant could leave.

"Can't tell ya ma'am, I was told only to take you from here to another waiting limo and that's all sorry, but enjoy you flight."

"By who's instructions?" Beckett speaks up finally.

"Your husband's, I guess that it was a surprise." She shrugs her shoulders and then she vanishes.

"The surprise is we are headed to paradise and..."

"The cost of that is that I'm losing my better half..." Beckett sighs deeply now taking her seat. She had plenty to choose from. There wasn't anyone else flying with them. Except the two guard she just noticed sitting in the back. They try not to stare but the were.

"You know he said that exactly same thing too me."

"Wait what?" Beckett faces Lanie, "When did you see him before? Was it before I saw you?"

"Yes when he dropped off the flowers," Beckett held the flowers up, "Oh yeah," she swallows, she didn't want to asks but she couldn't help herself.

"How was he?"

"More than miserable. I never saw that man cry that much." Beckett lowers her head. "Oh honey," Beckett shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Beckett not looking at her friend tries to get comfortable. Lanie gets a pillow from the over head baggage area, "Here," She helps Beckett prop the pillow behind her back. "Rest now, girlfriend. That's what you need. Think of all the good times that we are going to have. All the clubs that we are going to hit and all the guys we are gonna hook up with."

"Lanie," Beckett drags out her name as she twists her head to look over at her. Lanie just laughs, which makes Beckett put a smiles on her face.

"Just kidding but see that got you to smile, that's the first step to recovery." Lanie was right the smile did make Beckett feel a little better. Now she just had to fill the void in her heart, and knowing her baby was safe might just be the answer.

 **to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 11-a**

* * *

 **Hey it's good to be back. I know that a lot of my fans who read the first 10 chapters of this story have been waiting along time for the rest to be posted. Back in May, I was in an accident at work, that well, let's just say really bad for a lot of people. There was a pipe bomb that went off. Some of my co-works were blinded or deaf. No deaths that I know of but I was in the hospital for over a month. When I got there I didn't even no who I was. The Dr. told my good friend of mine that the only thing by brain remembered was to breath, basically. Other then that I was like a new born baby, I had to relearn everything. Even the simplest things people take for granted everyday. From being potty-trained (again) to walking, to knowing what objects are used for, even driving a car (which actually I'm not suppose to be doing yet but I do with someone with me). I had to go back to high-school for a few months too, as part of my recovery! That was not fun. But doing better. Learning something new everyday. I still can't live on my own, that's what I hope to be doing soon. Having someone watch every move you make is creepy to say the least. My memory might not fully come back all the way but I alive so...anyway.**

 **I didn't get see the last 3 esp of Castle season 8 yet. So don't tell me what happens! I thought if I watched season 8 again I would be okay in remembering the series but my friend insisted that I watch from season 1 all over again. So I started it from the there. We (I'm still living with my good friend, I still haven't been cleared to live on my own) are just in season 6. Still loven it. One thing that was weird is that a few esp in the end of season 5 I could do word-for-word. Which was kinda cool but a mystery. It wasn't only Castle that I could do that to (I did it to some older Bones, x-files and even Golden Girls-these are shows that I loved back in the day when they were on) . I had to asks my Dr. why? And he says it just what my brain is remembering.**

 **So I came across this story (that I finished sometime in May) on my computer, (which I am just learning all about again.) and asks my friend if I posted all of it. She told me no, I asks her if I should. She said yes, a lot of fans would like to read it. So here I am posting it. I will tried to get it all up today(it's only 44 chapters!) but I don't know. Oh by the way I hear it's super bowl day (not sure who's even in it but...) So happy day.**

 **Now back to the story at hand. Oh and one other thing. There is some characters who die, (characters, that people might like, not me) just warning you now. If you see something wrong with the typing of words...ect let me know. I haven't reread it, except for the last chapter. Anyway comments are welcome!**

* * *

 **Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 11-b**

 **Castle's PI office: (time jump)**

Months and months go bye as Castle on his own looks for leads, anything that would have anything to do with LocSat. But there was just nothing. Castle wonders about Beckett everyday. Did he make the right choice sending her away. Oh how he wants so desperately to see her in person. Video chatting with her everyday, wasn't the same as seeing her live. He wanted to touch her, hold her and her kiss the crap out of her. He missed it all. Was he ever going to do that again? He was losing hope by the day. It was eating him up inside. Nothing was helping the void in his heart right now. And what was making it even worse, was that his PI workers were telling him that it was time to move on without her. Especially his daughter, rubbing it in his face every chance she got. And then there was Hayley, who was trying to, what... get him to go out with her just like nothing had happened to him.

Ryan and Espo just told him off the day that Beckett and Lanie had disappeared. They never once called him, even to check up on him. He paces back and forth drinking more of his coffee. Which didn't seem to taste the same without her being around to enjoy it with him.

"What am I going to do?" He says out loud as he rubs his hand down his face. "No new leads...Ahh..." He balls up one hand in frustration and with the other hand pulls back and throws his cup at the picture of Linus the lion. Coffee and his cup shatter to the ground with a loud crash.

"What the..." His mother calls as she enters the PI office.

"Oh, mother." he shakes his head. "Sorry,"

"What's got you in this mood? Let me guess?"

"I rather you not..." he walks over the shatter glass, and starts to clean up the mess that he just made on the floor. "Now is there something that you need?" he glances at his watch.

"You have to be somewhere?" Martha sits on the couch, noticing his actions. "That you can't spend time..."

"As a matter of fact, yes, mother, I do have things to do." Talk to his wife he wanted to say, but that had to between them. He empties his hands over the trashcan as he heads back to his desk. "So what can I do for you?" He looks at the tiny blood droplet forming on his hand. Wiping it, smearing blood on his finger tips. "Damn," he mummers.

"Cut yourself didn't you."

"Mother," He glares at her.

"Any way, I want you to get out of the office tonight."

"Mother I'm fine,"

"Don't lie cause your not good at it. I think..."

"I am not interested in dating right now. Probably..." He reaches for her hands and pulls her off the couch. "Now if you don't mind. I have work to do." With the way that he was hurrying her out of there, she got the impression that he a date already.

"So," She smiles at her son, "You're dating someone."

Castle sighs. His mother was butting in again when he didn't need her to be. "That's a good sign," she continues, "I see you don't need my help."

"Mother!" He shouts. She takes a few steps to the doorway,

"Right I leave you and..." She smiles, "What's her name?"

"Out!" He shouts again and points his finger.

"Well, when do I get to meet this, I suppose young woman, who has stolen you heart again."

"Soon." He lies shaking his head. You already met her, you've known her for years he wanted to add. "Just please go before..." before I shoot my mouth off to you, he thought. He tries to control himself but with his mother, that was a constant battle that he never seemed to win.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way, of true happiness." He wanted to kill the next person who says anything like that again. Beckett and his child was his only happiness. One that he was waiting on to call him, any minute now, with her daily news. Anything was better then listening to his mother and daughter go on and on about needing to get back in the dating game.

The phone on his desk rings.

"Maybe I should answer it," his mother starts towards the desk area. "And talk to his woman."

"Oh no you don't." Castle races over to the desk and grabs the phone up. "Hello," he smiles at seeing his wife's face on the screen.

"I'll let the two of you talk dear, ta ta for now," Martha waves as she leaves the PI office. "And tell her hey,"

"Who was that?" Beckett asks overhearing the voice, "Was that your mother I just heard?"

"Yes, and she says hey. She thinks that your another lovely woman in my life."

"What?"

"Long story" he shakes his head, "Anyway you're the only woman that I love." A pause, "Well, I take that back you and my baby."

"Well, we love you too, don't we dear." Castle sits down on the couch to get more comfortable. "So, any new leads?" Castle shakes his head,

"Nothing babe, not one thing," After hearing that Beckett sighs, just as frustrated as Castle. "No, Not a thing," Taking a deep breath he continues on, "It's like," he swallows, "It's like he just disappeared,"

"Are the boys helping you?" Beckett asks noticing his frustration too.

"Ha," Castle snorts, "That's a joke right?" Beckett was silent just staring at him. "Sorry," Castle apologizes, "They haven't talked to me since," He lowers his head. He didn't want her to see him get teary-eyed again. He didn't want to talk about the boys. He didn't just lose her that day, he lost all his friends. He takes in another deep breath. Or what he thought were his friends. "So I'm on my own and at a cross roads, where there's no direction. So how about, I fly out. I would love to see you in person. Even if it's just for a day or two."

"Me too babe, I love that..." there was a hesitation in her voice.

"Okay what's the but?"

"Castle,"

"What there always is. I read it in your voice. There was a but coming, so tell me."

"But what if he laying in wait... I mean."

"You mean waiting for me to show him, where to go, is that it?"

"We...I mean I stopped looking."

"You were right it was us...we..." Castle slid his hand down his face. "I had nightmares,"

Beckett reaches out her hands, "And I wasn't there to help you. To hold you tight."

"I miss you arms around me, I..." Castle was getting all teary eyes.

"Oh, babe." Beckett didn't want to see her husband in so much pain. She wanted to be there holding him. "Don't blame yourself."

Castle wipes the tears from his eyes, "How can I not... I mean, look at what has happened. Its..."

"Horrible yes, but bad things happen because of bad people, and you are not one of those people."

That made Castle smile back at her. He knew that he wasn't all the bad of a person especially with her to keep him in check.

"That's what I want to see you smile," Beckett tells him, "So keep that on your face. This will be okay."

"Kate we got to go." Lanie's voice interrupts.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 12**

* * *

 **Castle's PI office:**

"What was that all about you?" Castle swallows, as panic sets in. "You have to go, go where?" Castle literally jumps up from the couch as thoughts flood his mind. "Is everything alright? Is the baby?" Beckett hears the panic in his voice.

"Relax," His wife calls. Relax how can he relax. He was more on edge now then ever before. Scared, really scared. "Relax everything is fine Castle the baby's good. I.. we are just going in for another check-up no biggy."

"We..." Castle asks with confusion as he sits back down on the couch.

Oh no, Beckett thought, he doesn't know about Lanie being pregnant too.

"Yes, Lanie is driving me in, no big deal." she tries to cover that one slip of her tongue.

He stands up. "I should be the one there with you, to go through this...I mean, what kinda of new father doesn't stick..."

"You are the perfect father, you're protecting me, remember that. I know that it's hard," she lower her eyes, "But we will get through this. Look I'll send you pic okay...back real soon." She kisses her hand, then touches screen. Castle reaches out to touch the screen too.

"I wish I could touch those lips of yours. They are so tantalizing me just watching them move as you talk to me."

"I'll be kissing yours soon. Now no worries. I love you but I really do have go before Lanie comes in and drags me away from you."

"I love you more. And we will chat tonight again?"

"Always babe." When Beckett's image fades from Castle's phone. He takes his pencil and throws in into the ceiling shouting, "Damn you LokSat, damn you!" He throws a few more into the ceiling. "That's what I want to do to you."

 **12th precinct:**

Officer Randy drops another case file onto Ryan's desk. "We don't..." Ryan looks up at the officer.

"Sorry just doing my job," Ryan sighs, knowing that the officer was right. Just because Beckett and Lanie have moved out of the 12th doesn't mean that work over there stops.

"I know Randy. It's just...they keep piling up."

"Sorry can't help you with that. We are all swamped." The officer leaves going through the 12th handing out more folders.

"Is that another case bro," Espo asks sliding his chair out from under his desk that was right in front of Ryan's. He took over Beckett's desk when she moved up to the Captain's chair. He glances over at the door to the Captain's office. Then back to the picture of Beckett that he had placed on his desk.

"Yes, it is." Ryan calls back at his partner.

"We haven't finished the last ones yet." Espo starts to complain.

"And without..." Ryan hesitates, it was hard not to cry thinking about Beckett or Lanie for that matter. The 12th was not the same without them.

"Don't say it bro," Espo came closer to him. "Don't," Espo didn't want Ryan to use their names. It was different since that day that Beckett and Lanie just disappeared. The life was sucked out of the place. Dead as it could be. No laughter, no smiles, nothing but boring cops, mostly sitting around.

"And they keep coming." Ryan tosses the folder on the pile that was on his desk. The one that kept mounting every second if felt like.

Since Beckett was no longer Captain, Gates took back over the 12th and was tougher then ever. Every time she would assign Espo a new detective to work with, he would say or do something to screw it up. It was like he didn't want anyone else to replace Beckett. Ryan got on to him about that, but it didn't seem to do any good. So Ryan just finally gave up and just let Espo do it.

And now lately Ryan had also noticed Espo was even short tempered with him. But Ryan just blew it off. Thinking it would pass in time. Like he was just grieving.

Ryan puts his hands up against his face and eyes wishing that if he didn't see the pile it wasn't there. No such luck it was still staring back at him when he uncovered his face. It's never going to get smaller. He comments to himself. He pokes his finger at it and onto the floor the pile went. Shattering papers all about. "Crap." Ryan calls as he now had to clean that mess up. He stops collecting the files when a picture caught his eye. He puts the other files down and stares at the picture. Where have a seen this tattoo before? He places the picture on his desk. Looking back up at him, was a green dragon with a black snake in mouth. "That's it," he snaps his fingers. That was the same tattoo from, he sighs, the last case that Beckett worked on with them. But that had been months ago and they never caught the guy who was responsible.

"Javy, come take a look at this." He holds the picture up, "Tell me what you think."

"Is that..." Espo responds sliding his chair around. That was his thing now, he hardly ever walked in the 12th. That was another thing that drove Ryan crazy. "Is that the file from months ago? Why would it be coming back to us?"

"It didn't," Ryan responds, "It's a new one case with same tattoo."

"I don't..."

"Believe it, I couldn't either." He found the rest of the folder and starts to read the file to Espo. "Should we tell Castle and bring him on on this one?" He glaces over at Espo, waiting for his responds. Ryan knew that Castle was the last person that Espo wanted to see anymore but if he could help them, then it might be worth the risk. "I mean... if it's the same man." Ryan continues on when Espo didn't respond. "Castle might know him."

Espo just stares at the picture for a long few seconds. "Let's go check it out ourselves," He gets out of his chair. "And if it's the same one." Espo glaces over at the Captain's closed door. "Did you tell Gates? Did you run it by her first? I think that we should."

"You know that she'll never agree to it. She'll never let Castle join in. But you know that. That is that what you want, isn't! You don't want Castle to know about it!"

Ryan stands up from his desk. "How could you, do that to him. Shut him out like you have."

"How could I? How could he..." Espo stops taking. He didn't want to say something that he might regret regarding Castle. He knew that Ryan was still the guy's friend.

"You don't know that that's the reason they left, because of him." Ryan comments, more with anger.

"You can't tell me any other wise bro, not happening." Espo shouts back in responds.

"You can tell Gates but I am going to let Castle know. It's the right thing to do. Now what happens after that, I don't know. But I think we need all the help that we can get on this."

"What he deserves is in a place you know where." Espo shouts as Ryan starts to walk away then turns back to him.

"Wow some friend you will be, if this ever happened to you..." Ryan shakes his head and walks off letting Espo think some. Ryan intentionally walks slower then he normally does, so in case Espo wants to follow him, he wouldn't have that far to catch up with him.

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 13**

* * *

 **Castle's PI office hallway:**

Espo puts up his hand to stop Ryan when they got off the elevator just before they got to Castle's PI door.

"Let me handle this bro." Espo tells his partner making him out to be like a child. He always had to be better the Ryan and making him feel degraded.

"Why should I let you handle this?" Ryan questions him.

"Cause I know what to say." Ryan sighs, he hates it when Espo thinks that he is better then him at talking to people. Which is not always the case. Ryan usually has to be the in between guy.

"Oh really," Ryan wanted to laugh at his cockiness.

"Yes,"

"Have at it." Ryan gestures letting him walk by, "Who's going say he will take it anyway?"

"Probably not, but I got a few choice words for him to hear." Espo was getting all worked up over nothing. And Castle might be the one to pay the price this time around.

"And that is why I don't want you to." Ryan smiles at his partner. "And guess what, I got the folder." He holds it out then pulls it back. "So nah," Ryan sticks his tongue out at Espo. But before they enter the office they can hear arguing and loud.

"What you need is a good case to work with us to get out of the office." they hear Alexis say to her father, "It will be fun to get back in the game you can work closely," she empathizes that word, "with Hayley. I know that spark will come back. What do you say?"

"I don't want to do that. I want..."

"Now's the chance for us to change his mind," Espo grabs Ryan by the arm dragging him some. "Come on bro, now." Espo enters the door without knocking.

"I think we have one for him, right bro," Espo says glancing at Ryan who was holding back a little looking sheepishly. "It's about..."

Castle steps away from the window where he had been standing not really wanting to listen to anymore the this. He didn't want to hear anything else from his daughter about moving on with his life without the real love of his life. Castle gives the boys a fake smile, the best that he could the way that he felt right now. It was like everyone was gaining up on him. Hayley was the only one left to enter that territory today. "Sorry guys not..."

Castle sits down with a plop in his chair just wishing that everyone would go away. Ryan watches him as Castle glances at a picture of his wedding day one with him and Beckett dancing. and another one of Lanie on his desk. Help me, Castle mouths to the picture. Ryan read his lips, something that Castle probably didn't know that he could do. Ryan shakes his head. The guy still loves her too much I see, so that this case will be perfect for him. Castle rubs his hand down his face hoping that everyone was just vanish, but no such luck...they continue to talk.

"Just look at it." Espo rips the file from Ryan's hands dropping it on Castle's desk. "It will cheer you up for it's got good pictures," Espo responds in taunting voice hoping that that will urge him on. "Ones you like..."

The only ones that would interest Castle right now where the ones...Castle flashes back the green dragon with the snake tattoo. I am never going to see that again, he thought. I wish that I could though, that would lead somewhere. That would lead to LocSat and end all of this...pain. Maybe that's what this was really all about.

Maybe if we can get him annoyed enough he will look at it, just to get rid of us. It can't get any worse. or so Ryan thought.

"I know that your in the dumps, since." Ryan starts, Espo slaps Ryan, on the back of the head.

"Ow," Ryan rubs the spot where he was hit. Espo didn't think that Ryan would stoop that low, "Man what is wrong with you. "

"Stop it," Ryan whispers, "I was just following your lead. "

"Can't you see he's...wait what? my lead. I never said..."

"It's okay guys," Castle adds, trying to make it sound like he didn't care that she left. Both just stare at him with funny looking grins. That was the last straw for Castle. They aren't going to stop unless I look at the file that they have for me. What could be so important that they would steep this low for me to see. Castle takes in a deep breath and blinks. Wait they haven't come by in months so why now, unless they do need my 'outside of the box thinking' or they found something...a stalker. I think I will go with the first thing.

"Fine," Castle ends up shouting at the boys. "I'll look at it, if you'll then go away." All he wanted was to be in Beckett's arms holding their child. Oh, their child...he couldn't wait to see him or her.

"Not to long Castle! We need to move on it while it's hot." Ryan tries to get Castle to hurry up.

"Yeah yeah," Castle starts to wave his hand about, trying to get the boys to go away.

"Dad take it, this will help you get out of your funk. Beckett's never coming back, she made that clear."

"What?" The boys look at Alexis. This was news to them, they knew that Beckett left him but was there more. Was there a divorce coming soon?

"Yeah, Kate said that she never wants to see my dad again." Alexis went on smiling.

Espo pokes Ryan hard, "So it was his fault that she left us..." He whispers but Castle hears that though.

"Yeah and that she was signing some divorce papers as soon as she gets herself settled. I have been watching for them." Castle gives a death glare at his daughter.

"What?" both men say. Was all of that news true? Were their best friends really getting a divorce already?

"Castle is that?" Ryan asks, he didn't want that to be true but what they had seen going on between Beckett and Castle, he wasn't all that shocked. He just thought that they would be able to work things out.

"It's the truth, I heard it myself." Alexis answers before her father got the chance to. "Kate was on the phone saying something about divorce and calling a lawyer Clarence. Sorry guys, she's not coming back this time. Not after..." Alexis takes a pause,

"After..." Espo glances intensely at Alexis then to Castle, who was just sitting there. "She was pissed at him, I'm not exactly sure why but they had another fight. She walked out on him again. She's leaving him high and dry. Probably take all his money,"

Alexis steps closer to the boys, "Which is what I would do in this situation. I think that she should..." She whispers to the boys.

She snorts shaking a her finger at him then takes a seat on the couch.

"Is this true bro, is that why Lanie left too?" Espo made a step towards Castle. He got his answers when Castle lowers his head. If that wasn't a sign of his guilt, then nothing was.

"What did you do to them?" Ryan chimes in. Was it that bad between them that Beckett would really go through that. Ryan's gut was telling him that he didn't have the whole story. Beckett wouldn't give up that easily and neither would Castle. Not after they fought that hard to be together. But why would Alexis say that, unless this was all a set up. If it was though why?

"If you did hurt her in anyway." Espo points his finger at Castle as a warning of some short. "I'll..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 14**

* * *

 **Castle's PI office:**

Castle swallows, he really didn't know that this would get this far. Now the boys really hated him for all of this. And it wasn't even real. Now the boys might not ever want to be in his life. But he didn't want to take Beckett away from her friends. He sighs, what is this really costing him? Everything! He shakes the thought.

"Look guys that's enough." He shouts at all of them. They all turn to look his direction. It was the first real words he has said, since the argument started. He slides his hands down his face. He wanted so bad to tell the truth but he knew he couldn't. Beckett's life would still be at risk and he couldn't have that, not yet anyway. He wouldn't risk the chance not to see his baby. He would just have to hang on a little longer.

"Yeah guys." Hayley walks up to Castle and she slides her hands around his neck in a flirting way. She had been for months, after Alexis told her about the lie that both Beckett and Castle came up with. It was Castle's friend Clarence that Beckett was talking too. That lie was turning out to be a disaster but it was all that they could think of. It was the only one that would have held up this long. He thought it was going pretty well till his daughter and mother were trying to set him up every second they got. Alexis was even encouraging Hayley to take the next step with her father, who she already was bonded with as more than a friend.

"Guys let's not upset Ricky here anymore..." Alexis was watching as Hayley she slide her hands back across his neck trying to get him to react to her touch. But no one did it better then his wife, no body.

"Ricky?" both the boys mouth at each other.

"I think there's more going on here bro," Espo whispers to Ryan. "More then we think." He lefts his eyebrows. "If you get my hint."

"Please don't tell me that he's sleeping with that," Ryan just moves his eyes towards Hayley, "Her sorry." Ryan responds back to Espo. Espo just shakes his head.

"Let's hope not. That would just be..."

"Quiet."

Castle tries to get away from Hayley. That's not the hands he wanted on his body, he wanted his wife's. He wanted those of his true love. The way her hands could make his skin react. He takes in a deep breath blinking his eyes.

Alexis starts to send texts to Hayley's phone, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Hayley ignores her beeping phone, that could be heard by all in the room.

Ryan thought it was odd that Alexis wouldn't say anything to Hayley about all the flirting that Hayley was doing at her father. What is more proof than that that Castle was having an affair with Hayley? It was just of out of character for both Alexis and her dad. Do we even know either one of them anymore? He thought. Or did we ever? It's been months and months, maybe he really did move on without Beckett.

"What's this," Hayley glances down opening the file that was on the desk. She leans over Castle still resting her arm on his shoulder. "It's perfect...just the right kind, and the pictures...oh, " Hayley smiles, "Its just what the Dr order."

Ryan and Espo stare at her. "What?"

"Too soon?" came out of Castle's mouth before he could stop the words.

"Dad," His daughter yells, sending him a 'I'm going to kill you' look his direction.

"Wait I don't get it?" Hayley acts all confused at the comment, "What did I mess? And what's that got to do with these pictures,"

"See dad that's why you need to get back in the game, so you can forget all about Beckett once and for all." Little did Alexis know that her bother or sister were coming soon. What was that going to be like for all of them. Castle sighs, knowing that he was stuck in this deeper then he thought.

"These pictures are amazing and that work..." Hayley glances smiling, as she continues to talk.

"Work," a pause, "Wait what?" Castle finally figures out what the focus was really about. The file that Espo had dropped on his desk.

Alexis appears to take a look. "Oh, yeah, I would totally get that done on me." She slaps high five with Hayley.

"Wouldn't you Alexis, that dragon's awesome." Hayley responds.

"Dragon," Castle questions glancing at the both of them, grabbing for the photo, that Hayley now held in her hands. "Is it green with a snake?"

"Yes..." Hayley answers, "You've seen it before?"

"That's..." Castle was about to explain to them about the murder that happened before. But before he can say another word, a text bell rings on his phone. After hearing the tone of the bell, he almost jumps out of his chair. All kinds of thoughts raced through his head. Something must be wrong. Beckett has never called him in the middle of the day, oh wait he thought she was suppose to call me after the appointment.

"Seriously Rick is everything okay." Castle shook the thoughts and glances around the back to Hayley.

"Yeah every things fine." He responds to her staring at his phone, as it beeps again. No, nothing was not fine. First the dragon, then Beckett calling at the same time he got that news that they could possibly have a lead to...

'With the look on my dad's face I bet it's the attorney Beckett hired calling him.', Alexis texts Hayley.

"Guys, I really have to respond too this." Castle starts to get up from his desk, as he pushes a button, "Hello."

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 15**

* * *

 **Castle's PI office:**

"Hey babe was her first words to him. Are you okay? You look..." Beckett calls to her husband, knowing that something was quiet right with him. He looks more stress out to her. Something must have upset him and not just about her. He shakes his head trying to get her to see that something wasn't alright. He rubs his nose at her. She winks back. "I do," she whispers back. Ryan glances over at him. Where have I see him do that before, the rubbing of his nose. That's just an off thing to do when you are talking to someone of the phone. Oh wait he did that at the crime scene but that was at Beckett, You don't think...shakes his head, nah.

"Yes, what can I do for you." Castle covers the phone some. By the way that their conversation starts Beckett knew that he was with others.

"Your not alone are you?" Beckett asks him anyway.

"Please hold..." Castle now puts the phone against his body blocking out Beckett's image. "Guys, I really have to this call," He glances at all the people in the room. "Alone." A short pause, "Please." His tone gets more stern. Ryan and Espo leave towards the door.

"We need an answer about the case soon." Espo, calls as both he and Ryan open the PI office door.

"I wonder what's that all about? Maybe that's the lawyer and he doesn't want..." Ryan comments to Espo.

"What bro us to find out about. Too late for that we already know." He steps out into the hall.

Alexis and Hayley slaps hands behind their back.

"Daddy's on the phone," she glances at Hayley, "We better leave," Alexis jokes laughingly.

"Let's let daddy talk grown up." Adds a laughing Hayley as they too leave the room. But just stay far enough to hear what was being said by Castle.

"I am now sweetie what's up?" Castle responds not knowing little ears were listening.

"Just checking up on you. I miss you,"

"I miss you too," He brings the phone closer to his face. Beckett has that loving look about her that he just wants to reach through the phone and grab her up in his arms. "So everything's?"

"I'm doing fine." Beckett's smiles rubbing her belly. "We both are."

"So..." he stops for a second when he thinks he hears a noise, "She's taken care of you and..." he hears it again.

"That I am," he hears Lanie calling from the background. Castle quickly places his hand over the phone some to minimize the volume of her voice, "Your wife and unborn are doing great." Castle sighs with relief lifting his hand from the phone.

"What was that for babe? You seem..." a pause, "distracted." another pause, "Is everything over there okay,?"

"It is now." Beckett makes one of her looks at Castle, and his heart just melts, "I was just worried when you called, that's all."

"A parent thing huh."

"Yeah something like that." he laughs smiling at her.

"I told you that I would call you back."

"I didn't think it would be that quick."

"Well, let me tell you that we are doing well but still waiting on daddy aren't we," Beckett slides the phone farther down so Castle can see her belly.

"And I am waiting to meet you." Castle touches the screen. "My baby...yes I will, can't wait to hold you." Castle coos. He forgets all about the noise that he had heard, oh well.

"I see daddy's excited." Beckett smiles, "And so am I."

"You know I am," he glaces at the picture of the tattoo, that was left on his desk. He takes a pencil and moves the phone so Beckett can't see him stab the picture!

"Went to got an ultrasound today," Beckett continues talking, "Want to see,"

"Yes, yes I would."

"I'll send them to your phone."

"Can't wait to see my baby for the first time...Hope the baby is as handsome as me." He laughs.

Beckett just shakes her head. "Daddy is full of laughs today, isn't he."

In the hallway of the PI offices:

Hayley slaps Alexis' mouth before she could yell out. "Shhh, we have to keep quite."

"His new baby, did he?" Alexis whispers after Hayley drops her hand. Hayley glances at her.

"You do know how babies are..."

"Yes," Alexis tilts her head to Hayley, "But...I didn't know he was seeing anyone."

"Maybe your father got around and we didn't know it."

"Great, now I'm going to have a half sibling out there."

"Shhh," Hayley puts her finger to her mouth, "So we can hear the rest, and maybe get a name."

"Do you think he knows that we are listening."

"I don't know but the volumes not loud enough on his phone to tell me who he's talking to. I should have grabbed some equipment to listen in harder."

"Maybe he's covering it up."

"Shhh..." Hayley puts her hand back up to her lips, trying to get Alexis to be quiet so that she can listen, "The person is still talking. Kinda sexy voice if you ask me, someone I could fall for."

"Hayley," Alexis comments a little loud.

 **In PI office:**

"Should we tell him?" Lanie's voice once again was coming from the background where Castle can't see her on his phone.

"Tell me what?" Castle now has shock his voice. What is Beckett keeping from me now, he wonders.

"Laine," Beckett shouts to her friend. "It's suppose to be a secret."

"It's a secret? What is..." now Castle getting all concerned that something might be really wrong. "Secret? You know I can keep a secret."

Castle looks around, "Tell me." He begs at her with his child like begging faces.

"Uh..." Laine was trying to cover up that.

"What Laine was about to tell you was the sex of the baby, isn't that right Laine."

"Yes," Lanie was glad that her friend was able to cover that up but was also worried why Beckett was keeping that from him.

"Make the sex a surprise. I like surprises." Castle calls.

"We both know that you do," Both women say together.

"Anyway," Beckett went on. "You will like this one."

"I'm sure I will baby," Castle pauses for a second. "See what I did there?" She laughs at his jokes. Oh how she missed that. She rubs her nose to him.

"Back at you and the baby."

"Castle are you coming or what?" Ryan's voice was heard. By both Castle, Hayley and Alexis.

"Hey I have to run now girl, but talk again soon."

"We heard, who is that Ryan?"

"Yeah, the boys wanted my 'outside the box thinking' of this one case."

"Then go knock them dead." a pause. "Too soon." Beckett covers her mouth.

"Never from you my love, talk tonight?"

"Count on it. I will sent pics to you. Say hey to your baby..."

"shhh... remember secret." Castle kisses his hands then held it out. "That's to you and..."

"That's for us." she does the same, they touch the screen the same time.

Click. Castle and Beckett both hand up.

Seen from Lanie at Beckett side: bedroom...

"Why didn't you tell him?" Lanie shakes her head at Beckett, "That it's not just one baby that you are carrying?" She asks as Beckett tries to move in the bed to get comfortable. Beckett hadn't in awhile. "And you didn't tell him you haven't got out of the bed in a few days. That you had someone come here."

"Lanie that would just make him worry more, come up here. I can't risk that."

"But at least he could be here with you," She places a wash cloth on Beckett's head.

Beckett sighs. "I know, I do miss him. Every second of everyday."

"And you should, for soon these guys and gal will be here."

Beckett slides her hand down her face.

"Well, he did say he like surprises." she tries to joke to Lanie.

"And he might get one, if he's not here for the birth of his babies. That's the most joyful time for a man during this." Lanie also rubs her belly. "I just wish, I could share in that moment too with..."

"You want him here too. Don't you?"

Lanie turns her head some. But that wasn't fooling Beckett her friend. Beckett knew the pain that her friend was going though. Both Castle and Javy were missing seeing how their ladies changed over the months.

"Yeah but he can't be." Lanie calls still not looking in Beckett direction.

"Why not?" Beckett responds. "I mean, I know that he doesn't know yet. And all but that's..." he voice trails off some.

"We're not even."

"I know that too, but he should know. Call him." Beckett hands her phone to Lanie.

"Maybe later," Beckett shots her a death glare,

"What..." Lanie responds "He's working remember, with you husband right now."

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 16**

* * *

 **Outside the 12th:**

Espo points, at the back of the car.

"You're making me seat in the back, come on guys," Castle whines.

"Do you want me to call Gates and see what she thinks?" Espo responds as Ryan already gets in the front seat.

Castle lowers his head at that. He knew that Gates would never allow him to join in with the boys. "No," he sighs as he opens the door to the car.

"Look, Castle, at least he was willing to let you come with us." Ryan tells Castle as he turns around in the front seat.

"What did I do that was so wrong guys. I mean. I was..." Castle swallows, knowing that what ever he said to them wasn't going to change their mind. Unless he told them the the whole truth. And right now was not the best of times to do that.

"What, satisfying your need to be with another woman while you were married to Beckett?" Espo responds in the conversation.

"Look guys, that's..."

"What? That is what happened. Don't lie, Beckett told us that you cheated," Ryan and Espo glance at each other, "Then she said that she moved on with someone too a dr of shorts." Ryan continues on, watching Castle's reaction through the visor's mirror.

A smile came cross Castle's face for that was hell of a night, that night. Oh god how he longed for another night like that one with his wife. But first he had to catch or kill this guy, LocSat.

What's with that smile, Ryan thinks to himself after seeing that. Was the two of them cheating on each other that funny to him. That's a weird behavior for someone who was suppose to be in love with each other. I will never understand that man. I am just glade that I am not at all like him.

crime scene:

With determination in his eyes to get this over with, Castle gets out of car before it has a chance to come to a complete stop. Walks up the taped off area and goes under like a pro.

"Wow, look at him go. Does he know something we don't about this case." Ryan calls watching Castle.

Espo just rolls his eyes not wanting to even know. He didn't even care what Castle was thinking or even doing. "He's like a kid at Christmas." Ryan laughs getting out of the car then just stands there holding the door open. "It's not like the dead body's going anywhere." He slams the car door shut.

"You're right it's not. So let's let him check if out first." Espo responds to his real partner. Espo notices a tree near by. And suggest that they go stand in the shade for a few minutes. "Let's wait on Castle to figure out that we aren't there with him."

"Javy!" Ryan shouts at him, giving him a pointed glare.

"What he's not my partner!" Espo shrugs.

Castle gets to the door, thinking that he was just going to get to walk inside like all the other crime scenes he has been on. He pushes at the door. No movement. So he tries again, this time a little harder. He gives it his all. Still only not much. He can't figure out why the door won't move. He sighs. He looks back at the guys. Seeing them just standing around doing nothing in the shade of that tree. Why would they? So this was all? He shakes his head some. Would they be that cruel to me...to Beckett? They knew that this was what I was looking for, for months now. He places his hand up to his chin.

"A little help guys?" He calls out to them.

Espo just stands there, "You're doing just fine by yourself Castle." Espo smiles.

"Come on Javy, he's not a cop." Ryan calls as both watch Castle still struggling.

"You mean...he's not as smart as us."

"Ouch that hurt," Ryan makes a step then another, shaking his head. Ryan knew that Castle heard that from Espo. Yes Castle might not be like them but he was sometimes smarter then them.

"No bro!" He steps in front of Ryan blocking his path. "Let him do this by himself, he will figure it out in a minute."

"But what if he does, and he gets hurt." Espo sighs. Ryan did somewhat have a point. He was pissed at Castle but really didn't want him to get hurt.

"Come on guys," Castle cries out again to them. They were suppose to be his partners too. Or they said many times before that they were. They were all suppose to have each others back. That was what Castle would do for them.

Then why bring me in on this case at all Castle thinks. What was the point? To make me look like a fool, falling for this case. Maybe they even planted that picture in a files, just to get back at me. Castle sighs, It's all about what happened between Beckett and me, I know. They blame me for everything. He shakes his head. Some of it is my fault, I get that. I just never thought they would turn their backs on me too.

An ambulance goes by the side of the house right past Castle. He was hoping that that was one of the victims and that they were still alive. The boys just appear behind him, scaring him. He jumps back.

"Jumpy, are we Castle." Espo snorts. All three push together on the door, still nothing. It doesn't more an inch.

"Can't open the door, why?" Ryan asks now seeing why Castle wanted them to help.

"Because the body's behind the door." A voice calls, "You have to go around back sorry guys. No one told you to use the back door?"

"No, no one was around." Castle responds to the voice.

"I'm going to kill those guys. Well, you have to use the back and go through the house. But be warned it gruesome."

Castle faces Ryan and Espo, and repeats that there's a man body right against the door.

"We can hear, we're not that dumb." Espo says as he turns and walks away from the door.

"So that's how it's gonna be. Why even bring me here then?" Castle calls after Espo. "What was the point?"

"Be patient with him," Ryan whispers, as he passes by Castle, "I know I had too, and I still am."

"This is all my fault." He responds but Ryan was already out of hearing range. They make it around to the back of the house.

"Why against the door was he trying to runaway?" Ryan asks, staring at the body.

"Seems that way, bro." Espo starts still ignoring Castle.

"Or maybe he was pushed in on." Ryan answers moving towards the body slumped against the door. "See the blood streak, down the door. That's why I think he was trying to escape."

"Maybe he was chased around the house." Espo points to bloody footprints that lead down a hall. "Then came back here and was shot down." He makes a gun with his fingers and shoots it, showing what he believes to have happened. Without either guy talking to him Castle wonders around, following the footsteps down the hallway.

At the very end of the hallway was a room, where Castle could see a young child in a bed with a slit open bloody neck. Blood was dripping down the bed and onto the floor. Castle who was always curious inches in closer. Then hears a familiar voice of Perlmutter talking out loud. Inside the room he see Perlmutter glancing at another victim. A woman this time who had duct tape around her mouth and hands then handcuffed to the bed post. Her hair was bloody, but Castle could tell that she had long brown hair. Castle wants to see more. He inches closer inside the room so he could see more details.

He sees that she was a pregnant woman, who was sliced all the way open length wise. He closes his eyes at the sight, then envisions Beckett that way. Tears starts to drip down his face. Why did I even have to look? What that poor woman went through and the lives that will never be. He swallows, turning around not wanting to see that image again. He was going to walk right back out till he heard Perlmutter voice calling out again.

"I guess I wont have to do an autopsy I see," Perlmutter jokes not knowing that Castle was in the same room to hear that.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 17**

* * *

 **Crime scene:**

"That was so he could have his way with you and not have any interruptions. Isn't that right my dear." Perlmutter comments stepping closer to the body in the bed. "We have taken your baby to the hospital. She's being looked after."

"Do you always talk the victims like that?" Castle asks him. The man spun around quickly.

"Mr Castle, didn't see you standing there,"

"Apparently," Castle takes a step. "Talking to the dead like that."

"What's the harm in that? They are," Castle stares at him. "okay were people."

"Is that why you like working with them cause they can't talk back." Castle laughs.

"Castle." Perlmutter drags out his name. "No, now let me do my job."

"What do we have here?"

"A hell of a mess, that's what." That earns the man another death glare from Castle. "Something that no parent needs to see.." Perlmutter pause, "I mean ever." Perlmutter tries to move in front of Castle, trying to hint that he was talking about Castle. "And this is one that I will not get over anytime soon myself." Castle tries to move to see the body again, and Perlmutter was right there matching his steps. "Castle, you don't."

"I need to know if..."

"No you don't! There's nothing left to see we already took the still alive baby away." Perlmutter slaps his hand over his mouth, stopping himself from continuing, "No details on that are needed."

"You're right," Castle couldn't agree more but he had to be strong. He needed to know as much as he could get. Castle this times sides steps the man making his way to the body.

"So we have a woman," Castle observes putting his hand up to his mouth rubbing his chin. "Obviously she was pregnant," He takes a few more steps.

"Yes, Mr Castle she was," Perlmutter continues, for he knew that Castle wasn't going to give up. So Perlmutter thought that he would fill in some blanks for Castle. "She was about 33 years old take or give. I say she was about 7 months pregnant."

Ryan, who was listening to them at the doorway hears that word and decides to let them do this one alone. Not even getting close enough to even see a body.

As he turns in the hallway to leave Ryan almost runs into Espo who was coming up behind him.

"This one is hitting you hard bro isn't it?" He pats Ryan on the shoulder. He really has no idea how hard this case was hitting to close to home.

"Yes, because I have a family." Ryan shakes his head slightly. "So that you wouldn't know what that's like."

"I might have one on day," Espo responds. Ryan chuckles. "What?" Espo puts up his hands. "It could happen,"

Ryan shakes head at that and points at Espo. "I bit Castle would have another family before you."

Espo walks off some, "Still... I might remember this day."

"Did you find anything on the male body that can help id him yet?" Ryan wants to know if Espo has found anything about this man. He didn't want to get shown up by Castle again.

"No, he has no id nothing on him, except that tattoo." Espo sighs, "Maybe Castle can, he knew the last guy who had a tattoo. Maybe he might know this guy too."

"Yeah but he's got his hands full with Perlmutter. So I say let's let them battle it out in there."

Ryan asks another guard to go and get Castle for him.

"You too, huh. Can't handle the sight of the dead pregnant woman." The officer continues on talking. "This has been the worst one yet."

"Will you go get him or not." Ryan voice comes out a little louder then need to be inside this small room.

"Yeah, yeah," the officer waves him off. "I'll go get him," The man hesitates for a few seconds.

"I'll do it. Why didn't you just asks me? I seen dead bodies before." Espo goes to the back room thinking it would be easy to get Castle to come out of there.

Castle can't tear himself away.

"That's all that we are going to get out of this Castle, leave. So we can take the body away." Perlmutter comments to Castle who hasn't said a word or even moved in a while. He moves in front of the standing Castle and moves his hand in a sweeping up and down motion trying to get his attention. "Are you in a trace?" No answer from Castle. Perlmutter takes him by the hand and has to drag him some, "Come on Castle, like I said earlier no parent especially one that has a daughter, like you needs to see this up close."

"Uh, what?" Castle finally answers not really knowing what he was answering to.

Perlmutter pushes Castle to door, "Leave now,"

"But I didn't..." Castle starts to complain to him.

"You had plenty of time." Perlmutter pushes him again some.

"Yo bro. I was just about to come get you." Espo calls gripping Castle around the wrists.

"For?" Castle questions still wanting to see the body in the bed.

"Castle, good to see you again." Ryan says upon seeing Espo and Castle coming to him.

"Guys, I wasn't gone that long."

"So have seen any of these people?" Espo quickly starts asking question.

"No we," Castle quickly corrects himself, "I never talk to him before?"

"Do you think that dragon tattoo has something to do with it?" Ryan thinks out loud looking over the dead body. "I mean this is the second one, what are the odds of that?" He glances over at Castle, "Just a coincidence right?" That got Castle thinking some. He remembers there are no coincidence when it comes to murder.

"That was the same tattoo that was on the other guy, I wonder if they knew each other?" Espo joins in. "What was almost identical, who does that, unless they are part of something."

"You mean, like a gang?" Ryan asks. Castle takes out his phone snapping pictures of the dead man's arm.

"Castle," Espo yells touching him. "You can't just take a picture." He tries to grab for Castle's phone. Castle steps back to avoid that.

"It was of the tattoo not the body!" Castle once again was getting offensive.

"Doesn't matter!" Espo holds out his hand. "Now hand me that phone."

"Ha! Are you serious? " Castle laughs thinking Espo is joking with him.

"Now," Espo voice got more stern.

"You have to come get it." Castle was acting like his childish self again, which Ryan wanted to see but this was not the time for it. That's why Beckett needs to be here Ryan thinks, shaking his head at the two men acting like bratty children at something that stupid.

"Is that a challenge?" Espo shouts back reaching out at Castle.

"Want to make it one." Castle lefts his eyebrow, "I dare you?"

"Stop it, you two," Ryan yells, taking charge of this situation. The two men glance over at him. He held out his hand at Castle.

"You too," Castle sighs, knowing he was out numbered here. "You can't be serious?" Castle hesitates looking at Ryan then to Espo then back to Ryan a second time. "Ryan what am I suppose to do ask for..."

"What?" Espo comments, egging Castle on more, "Evidence." He laughs slightly. "Leave that up to us real cops," He points to himself then to Ryan.

Castle snaps a few more shots, before Espo tries to lunge for his phone again.

"Stop it children," Ryan yells at them again, "Now I see why we need and miss Beckett." He comments under his breath. She's the one that kept them both in check. Oh how I miss her right now.

"Please give me the phone," Ryan stares Castle down, with a glare that he was all to familiar with. He lets out a long defeated sigh.

"Fine," Castle holds out his phone so that Ryan can take it from him.

"We just have to catch this son of a b..." Ryan comments now with Castle phone in his hand.

"Ryan, bro...that's..." Espo was shocked at Ryan's reaction.

"Before he does it again. That's our," he drags out the word 'our' "mission". Then repeats it. "Our," he does it again, dragging out the word. "End game finding him, by whatever means."

"Ryan's right," He faces Castle giving him a dirty look. "We will be looking into this..."

"No," Ryan responds to that.

"What do you mean no," Espo turns his body towards his partner.

"Espo..." Ryan starts to say, but he was interrupted.

"So, were splitting up?" Espo jumps in without letting him finish.

"You didn't let me finish," Ryan turns his attention to Espo as he shouts. Espo lowers his head. Castle has never seen him do that before. Way to go Ryan, he wanted to say out loud but thought better of that. He wanted his phone back and joking with them wasn't going to yearn him any brownie points right now.

"Espo and I will do interviews." Ryan continues, now glances back at Castle.

"We will tell you if we find anything," Ryan notices Castle's not so trusting look at him.

"We did last time!" Espo snorts making this once again about the two of them being better then Castle was. Or that's how Castle saw it.

"In your own sick way." Castle shouts back remember how they just barged in on him at the PI's office earlier.

"Stop it you two now!" Ryan's voice was starting to rise again. He was getting pissed again at the both of them. He takes a deep breath not wanting to see either one of them act like this, fighting over evidence. They never did before, they were suppose to be a team. But it looks like it was all falling apart.

"But he..." Espo points at Castle.

Castle knew it was all his fault and Espo was rubbing salt in his cuts about Beckett and Lanie leaving. But he had no other choice, he needed to protect his family. And this is what he was trying to do now. But the boys weren't helping him at all. And now without his phone, what was he to do?

"Castle," Ryan walks closer to him. "I know it hard but go check on that tattoo,"

"How? You took my phone." He reminds Ryan, like he had forgotten that quick.

Ryan pats Castle on the back, sliding Castle's phone back in his pocket, "Just don't let Espo see it." He whispers. "Now go!" He points to the door to make it look legit. Castle sighs lowering his head, playing the part. He walks out the door and doesn't look back at them.

"You sure showed him, way to go my man." Espo tries to give Ryan high five, but Ryan wasn't having it.

"Let's get to these interviews, we're wasting time." Was all that Ryan responds as he leaves Espo standing there by himself.

Now Ryan knew what it was like to be Beckett and it made him he appreciate her more. He just wishes that she was here to retake that lead. He didn't think that he could do that every time they had to work a case together with Castle. Wow how amazing she was. He let a teardrop fall from his eye. Maybe one day she'd come back to us. Yes even to Castle.

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 18**

* * *

 **Pi office:**

Hayley was laying on the couch 'resting' her eyes, while Alexis was reading an magazine in the chair. The phone on the desk pings, letting them know that someone was texting them. Hayley after letting her eyes focus gets up. strolling over the desk taking her time, she glances at the id.

"It's a text from your dad about..." Before she could tell Alexis what it was about, the girl was already behind her. She was reading if over Hayley's shoulder.

"Run down this dragon tattoo, find what shops, thanks Castle."

"Why would he want that?" Alexis asks.

"I'll do him better. I'll get him a list of people who have that tattoo." Hayley comments, as she grabs her laptop opening it up on the desk.

"How?" Alexis question, just staring at her. "Their not..."

"Honey I'm..." Hayley sits in the desk chair.

"You're a hacker?"

Hayley lefts her eyebrows, "Among other things." Hayley was a jack-of-all-trades. Some of those, though she wanted to forget. She wanted to leave them in her past but with this job that she got with the Castle brought them all up again.

Hayley types for a second. "Oh, this should be a piece of cake." The typing continues, as she talks, "Only ten shops, have them. Now to run an up dated list of orders." She types again, "That's it I found the lists. Printing it now."

She glances over at Alexis who was watching her every move, "Would you?" She points with her head.

Alexis walks over the the other side of the office and waits by the printer for the list to finish printing. She grabs the edge of the paper as it slides out of the machine. She stares at it with a horror look on her face. There were two names that stood out.

"What's that look for?" Hayley asks the girl as she glaces up from her computer screen. She had never seen that look on Alexis' face before. Something was wrong with that lists.

"Um..." is the only sound that Alexis can muster at the moment.

"You must know someone on that list..." Alexis nods slightly. "Was that a nod girl?" Alexis stands there frozen not moving not responding. "I take that as a yes,"

"An ex..." Alexis squeaks out, still staring at the sheet she was holding on to. "An ex-boyfriend." Alexis starts, "is on that lists...and..." She moves from one foot to the other nervously, just like her father does. Hayley thought.

"Now that sounds interesting," Hayley comments hoping that she would get to hear more about that one. "Now there's a story there, isn't there." Hayley watches her to see if she would get answer without words.

"But I know that they didn't have anything to do with this." she defends quickly without even knowing why the list was important.

Hayley gets up and starts to walk towards her but then thinks better of it. Hayley walks to the couch instead.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asks as she sits on the couch, then she pats the space next to her. Hoping that Alexis would take her offer to seat with her. "Tell me," she gives the girl a pleading look. "I want to know all about this mystery man that you dated." The old woman gives her the best smile she could. "Please,"

Alexis who was now staring out the window of the office stands there hesitant to even look in Hayley's direction. She takes in a few deep breaths then turns to face her friend again. She never told anyone the whole story of Pi.

"Where did you meet...?" Hayley asks to help her start talking to her about it.

"A few years ago," Alexis gives in and goes to sit next to Hayley. "I went to Costa Rica, for six weeks, meet a friend name," she sighs looking at the floor, "Pi."

"Like the desert?" Hayley questions trying to stifle back a chuckle at the name. Who on god's earth names a child that?

"No, just P...I..." Alexis drags the letters out. "Anyway we started to date..."

"Did you enjoy your time with this young man?" Then she got to thinking. "Was a man right?"

"Yes, I did enjoy his company, we became close friends. That's how I know he didn't have anything to do with this."

"Are you sure? I mean you've..."

"He didn't have this," Alexis waves the paper around. "Tattoo of a dragon, he didn't have any." She wipes her hand down her face. That surprises Hayley. How would Alexis know that info unless she they were more then just friends.

"Uh, and you know this how?" She knew what that answer was mostly going to be but she wanted it hear it from Alexis.

Alexis looks everywhere in the room except at Hayley. She wouldn't look directly at her anymore. Alexis never opened up this much to anyone. She never really felt all that comfortable. But with Hayley it was different, something about her made her want to.

"Oh, so you spend a lot of time," she smiles lifting her eyebrows, "That kinda time with him." Hayley comments after Alexis was taking to long to answer her.

Alexis makes a childish 'I got caught' grin on her face.

"So there was a lot more going on with this trip then your father knew."

Alexis looks away again. "Well, was it as good as you thought it was going to be?" That was something unexpected to hear from Hayley.

Alexis nods, "Better." a pause, "Actually it was a whole lot better." With that kinda comment once again the girl surprises Hayley, with her answer.

"Way to go girl" a pause, "That's my girl, growing up." She holds up her hand out for Alexis to high five her. Instead Alexis throws out a comment that threw Hayley for a loop.

"Now I know why my father loves to do it so much with..."

"Now Alexis, that wasn't a nice thing to say..." Hayley shakes her head laughing at the girls comment. I wish he would with me, she thinks but I know that's not going to happen any time soon.

"But it's true, he seems..."

Hayley puts her hand up to stop her from saying more about Castle's love life. "Don't go there. Please." Hayley really didn't want to hear anymore, unless she was part of his love life. "So I take it your father doesn't know that...that his little girl's not..."

"Not a little girl anymore." Alexis finishes the thought for Hayley. "No I'm not and he doesn't need to know everything." She gives a glare at Hayley.

"I gotcha." She smiles, "That's why you wanted me to keep him...Pi off the list."

Alexis gets up off the couch. "That's..." Alexis begins as she walks back to the window.

"Do you still..." Hayley's voice trails off, waiting to see if Alexis would answer her. "Have feelings for this guy?"

"No," Alexis shakes her head, "I don't know." she sighs. She didn't really know the answer to that one. She was confused on what she wanted.

"Do you really know this guy as well as you think you do?" Hayley had to asks. "I mean he could have changed, since then."

"He counts bees for a living, I don't see him mixed up in any murder plot."

"Anyone can be a murderer if pushed to far." Hayley lowers her head some.

"I know," Alexis comments, remember that her dad taught her that not everyone is who they seem. "But he's the sweetest guy I know."

"You're still..." Hayley twists her head in her direction.

"Still friends with him? Yes, He's a family man."

"Still,"

"He's not involved, trust me." Alexis looks out the window once again. That was one thing that always helps her think.

"That I do but men not so much, They lie."

"Is that what happened to you?" Hayley lowers her head not wanting to talk to her about that or her past. Some of the things in her past should stay just there.

"Something like that." Hayley responds hoping that that would satisfy Alexis for now. Maybe one day she will tell her everything.

"I would never lie to you," Alexis sits back down. "You know that right?"

"Yes I know that sweetie," she puts her arm around Alexis, "But if he's..." She breaths in deeply. She looks into Alexis' eyes and swallows.

"Okay, I'll leave him off," Alexis hugs her.

"Thank-you." She smiles.

"But if none of these pan out or if his name comes up I can't..."

"Deal," she shakes Hayley's hand.

"Then a new list is coming up." Hayley goes back to the desk typing some more. "Just throw that one way." Alexis not thinking anything of it, crumples the lists and shoot the ball into the wastebasket.

Castle walks in.

"Nice timing." Hayley calls, seeing him.

"Oh," he says, Both glance over at him.

"That was close," She mouths to Alexis.

"What did you ladies find out, if anything." Castle asks hoping that someone would have some good news for once.

"We did..." She smiles at Alexis, then nods. "Show him the lists Alexis." Alexis grabs the hot off the press paper from the printer, handing it to her father.

"What am I looking at?" Castle questions not understanding what a list of names had anything to do with this. Seeing his the confusion in his look, Hayley speaks up.

"A lists of dragon tattoo owners." She says walking closer to him.

"That was quick." Castle was impressed that they could get that that fast. He sits on couch, looking at list. "How did you?" He faces Hayley. 'or do I want to know,' he says under his breath.

"That's why I'm the best." Castle rolls his eyes. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He wants to be working with Beckett not the newbies. Yes, he considers his daughter a newbie too. He found her somewhat annoying at times but she was family so what could he do. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. He was grateful for the list though. One of those could be the one that was responsible for his separation. He rubs the bridge of his nose with his hand. Taking in a few more breaths.

"Well," he say shaking his emotions around in his head. If he didn't stop to think too much then he could focus on this. "Thanks. Our killer might be on this lists." he waves the lists about.

"Killer!" both say at once gasping wide eyed. Alexis even put her hand over her mouth.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 19**

* * *

 **PI office:**

"This is either a death list," Castle held up the sheet. "Or a killer is on this list." Castle calls to the ladies in the room after seeing their reactions on their faces. "We," he stands up sounding proud. "Find them."

"Oh," Hayley comments but still doesn't understand the whole case.

"Everyone that has this," Castle holds up his phone with the picture of the green dragon tattoo on it, "Tattoo, is either a target for death or possibly a killer."

He sighs, leaning back on the couch. "Someone on this list has to know something." He pokes his finger in the middle of the paper almost making a hole through it. "And I am going to find out what they know."

"Using all sources turning into a real cop are we now." Hayley comments sitting besides him, in which he tries to move to the farthest end of the couch he can.

"I would like to think so," he smiles at her. "So thank you very much." He nods his head.

"So what's our next move great one?" His daughter gets in on the fun at mocking him. Although she already knows the answer to that question.

"Calling and tracking down all of these people...police work." His voice was serious. Alexis didn't see that coming. Wow he's taking this case so seriously, maybe Beckett did have a bigger influence on him then I thought.

"Tracking down a killer off of a list? Is that even..." she takes a deep breath blowing it through her mouth. "Smart?"

"I don't know but, it's the best lead that I've got." He points to the sheet in his hands. "One of these people is the man," He smiles over at Hayley tilting his head some, "Or woman, that I need to track down. Before it's too late." Alexis wonders why he keeps using the word 'I' instead of the word 'we' for they were suppose to be a team. Has he forgotten that?

"Too late for?" Alexis questions but Hayley ignores her by taking the list from Castle,

"We'll split the list up." Hayley tears it into two halves.

"Why did you do that?" asks Alexis. Hayley still not looking at the girl hands one half back to Castle.

"It's the fairest way." She picks up her phone dialing the first number.

"Well, then I'll get the smoothies. I think that we are going to need them." Alexis leaves the office, letting her father and Hayley do all the work.

"Getting out of work I see." Castle shakes his head.

"Just like her father at times." Hayley comments with the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick it up.

Castle glances at her with a taken-a-back look, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It only has the one meaning." she shot back rolling her eyes. Is he that dumb?

"And who told you that? That I..." he voice trails off. He wants to know who is going to have to kill when he gets done with this phoning.

"The boys, who else?" She tells Castle just as someone answers her call, "Yes" She speaks into the phone. "I'm looking for Jonny..."

"Should have known they say something like that." He calls to her even though he knows that she was on the phone. He blinks balling up his hands wanting to punch them for that. Focus, you have to focus he reminded himself. Castle moves about the office back and forth as they make phone call after phone call. Frustration was getting to him. Only after four calls.

"This is getting us nowhere." He plops down in couch, putting his hand behind his head and takes a few deep breaths, "This is a waist of time. I really thought..."

"No luck yet," She calls to him, watching him. He shakes his head and sighs real loud.

"Not one yet. ugh..." He tosses the phone down on the desk after getting another no answer.

"Left some messages, switch?" Hayley asks coming up to him.

"Switch?" He was confused at her question she could tell.

"Yeah switch list." She pauses for a second. "I'll take yours, you take mine." She senses that he still doesn't get it. "Like this," She hands her sheet to him and takes his. "That way we get a new lists."

"Why, not." He looks at the new lists. "Can't hurt haven't gotten one to pan out yet." He moves to the window. Staring out the window at the street below that always helped him focus before. Maybe it will help him this time to. He watching a couple roll a stroller down the street. Look, he points, that's going to be me soon. A smile creeps across his face. Wow, I can't wait to do those kinds of things again. A bird flying by, near his face, startles him thus breaking the trance he seem to have fallen into. He glances back at Hayley, to see how she was doing but something in the trashcan catches his eye. Why he didn't know, it was just normal trash in there. Balled up sheets and an old coke can. But something about this one crumpled sheet of paper was calling out to him. Telling him that it wants to be pick out of there, to be saved. At first he dismisses it and he takes another call but his gut feeling was not letting the grip go. Something on that sheet was important. He picks it up, "What's this?" he asks out loud. He gets no response. Oh well, but when Hayley looks over at him, he acts like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Folding the paper, he quickly hides it in his pocket.

"Another one bites the dust," Hayley comments. Castle gives her a glare. "What?"

"Too soon, as my father would say." Alexis laughs when she hands a drink to Hayley first. Then she walks across the room and hands one to her father. "Any luck?"

"At least I know the victims of the 1st two cases." Castle tells them. It's not much but it did help him cross them off the list.

"What makes you say that?" Hayley asks, taking a sip of her chocolate drink.

"They just got word from me. I was the one that gave them the bad news that their loved one wasn't coming back to them." He sighs, "And that wasn't easy," He didn't know how Beckett could do that all the time and keep her composer.

"Oh." Was the only reaction out of Hayley. That wasn't reassuring words that she found any either.

"Yeah, the rest well some out of the country while others are running." Castle slides his hand down his face sighing. This was not helping them in their search.

"But why running?" Alexis watches her father's every move. "Are those..."

"Those are most likely the ones that are hiding something." responds Hayley. "They know something that we don't. Maybe a turf war is going on."

"Like these people are in a gang." Alexis swallows. She didn't think of that one. These people could be very dangerous. And if Hayley or her farther poke to much. All hell might break lose.

"Could be but the crime scenes don't really show that. If it was a gang you want them to die all the same way. That's not what I am seeing. This looks to random. Most gangs die on the streets not in houses.

Hayley's phone rings making them all jump some.

"A call back?" Castle calls looking at both of them then back to land on her phone sitting on the desk. Hayley shrugs her shoulders.

"Could be left a few messages so maybe." She clicks the bottom to answer it.

"Put it on speaker." Castle says in a whiny voice.

"Mr Castle." Castle swallows. How did this man know. "If you want green dragon master LokSat go to the east end of the warehouse today and wait till he shows." The man's voice on the phone sounds familiar to Castle but he couldn't quite place it. Shaking his head, he looks at his daughter then to Hayley.

"Who are you?" Hayley asks in a demanding voice.

Click.

"He's gone." Castle comments, still trying to figure out the voice. He knows that he has heard it before but where.

"Dad do you know?" Alexis asks at the same time Hayley asks "What that means?" It was time for Castle to tell them what was going on here.

"Okay, there's something that I have to tell you guys," He sighs. Both stare at him intensely, waiting for him to continue. "That, 'master LokSat', as we know him, was a case that Beckett and I were...looking into before..." He gets to moving around again. "I'm going out there."

"We are going out there together." Hayley shot at him. "I'm going with you." She wasn't about to leave her partner, yes that's what she considered herself to be with him, alone in a warehouse. She knew that he would have her back so she would have his.

"No," He yells back, "I need to do this alone!" Beckett and I started this, he says to himself as he twists his wedding ring and we will end it. I am doing to this to protect my family and I have to do this alone. They didn't sign up for this. This is my fight. I have to protect them too.

"No what you need is back-up. We stake out the place then..." Hayley wasn't backing down on this one. She was going with or without his permission.

"And I'm going with you too dad." Alexis chimes in following Hayley's example.

"No you're not." He reacts staring her down with the best fatherly look he could.

"I not asking you," Alexis holds his stare. "I am tell you." Castle shakes his head, Not this again, he wanted to say. Hayley was staying out of this. She was going to let them figure it out on their own.

"I can't have you too in the line of fire." Castle stomps his feet.

"Your father's right Alexis." Hayley calls, knowing that Alexis might hate her for this. But this was no place for both of them to get in the way. One child was enough to watch after.

"What?" Alexis didn't expect that from her. Hayley was always on her side where her father was concern. Why did she have to change now?

"I'm." Castle almost chokes. Was this really happening. This was the first time that she really backed him up when it came to his daughter. He couldn't remember another time.

"But," Alexis tries to whine her case again.

"No!" both say at the same time. They glance at each other then at Alexis.

"There is no need for..." Hayley's voice trails off, when she eyes Castle. There was something about the way he was standing. She could tell that he wasn't telling her everything about what was going on. Why didn't he want all the help that he could get out in the open field. How dangerous was the guy that they were going after.

Castle walks closer to his daughter. "Look, please you need to stay here. Trust me on this one. I need you here if I have anything to say..." He places his hands on his daughter. "I need to keep watch."

"But I..." Alexis was about to protests again but stops when Martha just struts in.

"Perfect timing mother." He grabs her in a hug. If anyone could keep Alexis in one place it would be his mother.

"What's going on," she asks, "Why the hug?" He son never gives her a hug like that unless he wants a favor from her.

"Dad wont let me go with him." Alexis whines. "He thinks that I am not old enough to handle it."

"I never said that at all." His tone changes to a defensive one quickly. "I said it was and is way too dangerous. I already lost..." He stops himself from saying his wife Beckett. He pauses while he composes himself. "Way too much." He swallows hard. "I'm not going to lose you too. I can't." He turns his head away, which gives suspicion to his mother. That he wasn't telling them the whole story on this one. She knew that the way that he was pausing in his sentences not finishing them that something else was going on far more then what he was showing them. Why would he tell them he can't lose Alexis too. That to her means that he had lost something or was that someone before this. Is this why he lost his wife? Was it Beckett that he was about to say to them. And if it was, how was she going to get them back together. Beckett and Lanie did just leave town which was really suspicious to her and with the way that his friends at the 12th were treating him. Martha scratches her head. I have to know the truth.

"So mother," he sighs, "Can you please stay her with Alexis."

"But dad." Alexis whines out.

"I..." He glances at Hayley. He didn't really want her to go with him either but what chose did he have. He did need the back up. "We will be back in no time. We got this handled."

Hayley grabs him by the arm dragging him a little.

"Do we?" She whispers, "I mean. This is not..."

"Do we what?" Castle whispers back. "And know this case is not like all the others that I have worked. No two are ever a like. That's why this intrigues me."

"Do we have a handled on this one? or are we going in blind?"

"I have no idea. I say a little bit both. I think that this is way bigger, then I am ready to admit too. And having backup is a good thing." He tires to smile at her, showing her that he has the confidence. "But if you want to back out, I get it."

"Not a chance on that one."

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**fighting for my family  
** **5/4/16  
** **chapter 20**

* * *

 **Hayley and Castle's Stakeout:**

Their car pulls up beside the curb.

"Why in front of this diner?" Castle asks, in the front seat of his own Ferrari. One that he uses for his PI work. He let Hayley drive for some reason. He just couldn't just say no to her. He never could just say no to any of the women in his life. They had him wrapped around their fingers. He shakes his head looking around. The Warehouse they were to be getting into was a couple of buildings down the street. So parking here just seems odd to him but then again, what did he know. He had never been on too many stakeouts before. And the last one well, that didn't turn out to great.

"Good advantage point, where we can watch without interruptions," using the parabolic microphone, spotting scope and binoculars, Hayley watches and listens to people who pass by down the street.

"So, what now it's just a waiting game." Castle sighs, knowing that that is exactly what was going to be happening here. What was he thinking earlier that they would just bust in. They needed to do homework. He just wants all of this done so he could see her again. That's all that he can think about is his wife and child and that fact that he wasn't there with them all because of the man or woman that was in that building over there. So close yet so far away. Well not any more. This is the day that it ends. He glances out the window.

"Why don't you get some shut eye," Hayley calls seeing Castle just staring there.

"I'm not tired," He complains to her then yawns big.

"I beg to differ," she joking pokes at him.

"I am fine." He looks in her direction. "Really I am."

"I need you to be alert. We could be here for hours." Castle gets one on those glares. One that tells him that she was never going to let up. He leans his chairs back.

"Now that's a good boy," She pats him on the shoulder. He yawns again. "See there," She pauses to listen to someone who walks close to the car. It was nothing important though. She faces Castle again.

"You've never done many of these before. Huh?"

"No, me and Beck..." He couldn't even say her name without coming to tears. "Never did it much, but I did one in front of a church waiting on a priest."

"Oh the blind one that ran off, leaving you in the dust." Hayley chuckles.

"How did you?" He thinks for a second, "Alexis told you didn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Hayley scoffs.

"I bit you heard all kinds of things," He turns his face from her.

"Yes, Rick I did." She tries to touch his hand, which he feels and immediately moves his away from hers. "But I wouldn't worry about that. We... "

He sighs, not wanting to know what else she was thinking that was going to happen. 'Why did I even agree to this,' he says under his breath. 'Help me out of this'. He shifts in his seat trying to get comfortable.

"How long?" He smiles a fake smile at her. He didn't really want to do this but he thinks it was the only way to lure this guy out. Their one shot to take down LocSat and be free.

"All night if that's what it takes," She pauses to watch another person for a second, which sends Castle on high alert. He whips his head all the way around, looking at everything. "If we want to get this guy, who ever it is. So my suggestion is to take a snooze. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon." He sighs, settling back down. 'what have I got myself into now.' he mutters to himself. Hoping that Hayley doesn't hear him say.

Hours pass as Castle takes a nap and Hayley watches all the people pass by them. And what a crowd it was. She saw all kinds of weirdos coming and going. No one really stuck out though. No one was helping them out.

Hayley hears her stomach growl. 'Not now," She mumbles to herself. "This is not a good time." She glances over at Castle, who still has his eyes shut. She couldn't tell if he was just pretending over there or if he really was asleep. Either way she decides that she wants to go to get something to eat. They were right in front of a diner, after all. All she would have to do is walk in and back out. What would be the harm. She could even be back before he could move. Her mind was made up. She slowly, quietly opens the door or so she thinks.

"What are you doing?" Castle moves only his eyes to look at her. She hesitates in her answer for a few seconds. "Well," he turns his whole head this time to look at her.

"I was going inside." She points to the door of the diner.

"Why?" He questions. "We're suppose to be..."

"One I am hungry and two we are being watched," she gestures to some people out the window. "So I have to make it look legit why we are here." She scoots over on her seat.

"What we have seen? And..." He swallows, "And you are just going to leave me here?" He voice come out sounding like a scared little child.

"Are you afraid to be alone?" She asks trying to hold back from laughing out loud at him. "Look I will be right back." She comments before he could give her a real answer about how he felt about her leaving him. "I am going right there," She points to the door again, "Walking in, and ordering us something. Okay, no biggy."

Castle hears the rustling as he moves, "What the?" He calls out. Then remembers the wadded up paper in his pocket from earlier.

"What, is it Rick?" She turns now thinking something was really wrong.

"It's nothing," She just glares at him. "Look I thought I heard something in the car. But it was just my imagination."

She shakes her head at him. "Look, I..."

"Go, before someone sees you just standing there."

She closes the door without a sound and disappears into the diner. Castle sighs, "That was a close one." He reaches in his pocket feeling the sheet of paper that almost got him in trouble.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 21**

* * *

 **On Stake out:**

Castle uses the binoculars to make sure that Hayley went all the way in and wasn't watching him from the window. Then he carefully unfolds the paper from his pocket. "Same list as the one that I got earlier. I don't get it, why they were hide this one?"

He reads down the list just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. He sees something that shocks him. He sees two names that were that list that he recognizes, one was an art thief from a case he, Hayley and Beckett had worked awhile back. And the other, that was the one that was the most shocking to him. It was no other then PI Alexis' old boyfriend.

"Why would he?" Castle shakes his head, "Is that why they were hiding this from me. Why would they have to lie, is not like I would really care. I mean.." He takes a deep breath trying not to remember the guy. He didn't like him and he drove a wedge between him and his daughter that year. "But what it PI was involved in this mess." Castle says out loud to the empty car. It wasn't like anyone was going to hear him anyway. "He could be next, god for bid that." Castle rolls his eyes, "Or worse," Castle stares out the window watching a suspicious looking couple. "Could PI be our killer." He shakes off the thought, "That's ridiculous, PI a murderer...ha."

But then again, he has learned over the years that anyone could be one if they are pushed the wrong way.

Castle feels that his gut was trying to tell him that someone was coming. He thinks that it might be Hayley, so he hides the paper back into his pocket.

But the door never opens. Instead a man in a uniform approaches the car. Taping on the widow making Castle jump.

Castle sits there for a second not wanting to do anything. But the man taps again this time with his knuckles. Castle rolls window down just enough to talk through it. He knew better then to roll it all the way down to get grabbed, which happened to him once when he was with Beckett. The man to Castle just looks odd like he didn't belong. Castle also notices a gun when the man turns slightly. That's not good. Noticing Castle's reaction the man says,

"You scream out I'll use it." Castle swallows looking up at the man. "And it will be messy."

"I..." Castle stammers blinking. He didn't really know what to say to someone who was that close threatening him and he couldn't get away.

The man makes a twisting move, placing his hands against the door frame. Castle holds his breath, wishing that Hayley hadn't left him alone. "Now tell me what you're doing here," a pause in the man's voice, "Just sitting."

Castle has to think fast. He has to come up with story that would satisfy this man or it might not end well, like him being shot in the face.

"I'm waiting on my wife to bring us out some food." That was the truth, mainly cause she was going to bring them something to eat.

"You have been here awhile why?"

"My wife just went in," Castle moves his eyes back and forth as he points the diner's door. His brain was trying to think and not focus on the gun. "She thought we were being followed. " He licks his lips, "So she didn't go in when we first got here." Castle swallows hoping this guys was buying it. "We wanted to make sure," he adds trying to sound convincing or was it more to convince himself.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we." the man jokes.

"You can't be to careful now a-days." Castle shot back smiling still trying to calm his nerves.

"So you weren't spying on us." The man points to the black car across the street. Where a car full of big, mean looking people was sitting.

"No, not at all. I'm just..." Castle moves a little. The man stood there watching Castle squirm in his seat, then nods.

"It's just that we have had a lot of break-ins in this area." He comments, then takes a step back.

"Just want to make sure we're not one of them. huh." Castle, snorts. He was in his joking mood which sometimes got him into more trouble.

This conversion was making him nerves about what this man really wants to know. And why he was wearing a fake uniform. What was this guy really hiding? Was he just toying with Castle and still going to kill him, right there any second. Castle glances down at the gun, one last time. He thinks that it might be the last thing that he was going to see.

"Hurry up and move on then," The man walks off without any more contact. Castle lets out the breath that he unknowing was holding, just as Hayley comes back. When she opens the car door, Castle literally jumps out of his skin thinking that the man was back. He stares at her a few seconds, trying to catch his breath.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" She asks all confused at his behavior.

"Just..." He sighs. The smell of the food was getting to him. "You scared me, that's all." He wants so badly to eat something but he couldn't when he was this nervous.

"Who was that?" Hayley points at the man who was now just got to his car across the street.

"You saw him too?" Castle questions, looking through the bag of food she had just put between them.

"Watching from the window I was. So..." She pauses waiting for him to tell her.

"It was a fake officer..." Castle finally says.

"I can' leave you alone for 2 seconds," She turns her head his direction. "Before you get into trouble now can I?"

He says the first thing that came to mind. "Did you get the part where I said he was a fake, it's not my fault. I didn't do anything." Then he see her smile and realizes that she was missing with him.

"Seeing that he was a fake," Her face turns more serious, "Seriously though what did he really want?"

"To shoot me, that's what. If I gave him the wrong answers." Castle opens a plastic bag of nuts. Spilling some on the floor. He pops a few in his mouth before continuing. "I think he knows that we were watching him. He made up something about break ins."

"He might not be that far off." Hayley calls, staring at them through the binoculars.

"What? What do you mean," Hayley hands him the binoculars.

"Those men, what do they look like to you?"

"Burglars, with weapons of some short."

"Crowbars to be exact." She goes on, then stuffs some food into her mouth.

"Now why would you need that for?" Castle comments, already knowing the answer. "Maybe that's it. Maybe that's how getting away."

"I don't get it," she takes another bite of food. "Then where do the..."

"The fake cops!" both say together.

Castle shivers. That was weird. He had never did that with her before. And only once with his daughter. That was the one thing that he did mostly with Beckett. He shivers again. Don't tell me that...He shakes the thought. Nope not happening.

"Which are coming back this way," He says as he watches not only one man but two this time approach from across the street. "Pretend to be my wife."

"So I'm your wife now." Hayley smiles lifting her eyebrows, "Well, then," That's when she did the unthinkable. She wraps her hand around the base of Castle's neck and kisses him on the lips. And not having that in awhile, he went with it. His hands atomically went around her neck as the kiss deepens. The fake cops stands there watching them. One man this time with the back of his gun, taps Hayley's window. They broke the kiss which Castle was grateful for. He turns his head to the other window away from Hayley, 'what have I just done, I've betrayed...' He slides his hand down his face trying to get rid of tears that he felt now coming. 'If you can hear me, forgive me Kate...' He sniffs, 'Please forgive me...' Then shifting in his seat he faces Hayley again.

"He's gone," She calls, "Now..." Castle opens the car door and gets out. He can't be in there with her anymore.

"Where are you going? You're going to blow our cover!" She shouts at him.

"I need to go on a walk." He responds to her not looking her direction. "I am going to need more then just a walk." He mumbles under his breath.

"No wait Rick," She calls after him as she too gets out of the car.

 **To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 22**

* * *

 **On the street:**

Castle stops, then faces her again. "I need this," He gives her a deep death glare, "I just..." He was about to tell her everything.

"No look!" She points, "Over there." She points to something in the dark that Castle could only make out as shadows moving some.

Castle stares harder. He notices that more of the shadows go around the back of the building. One of them seems to be pointing back in their direction. "Duck," She yells, and this time he listens to that command.

For both of them do but Hayley trips and falls into Castle who, looses his balance, tumbling over. Hayley lands on top of him as he hits the ground, awkwardly.

"That's one way to duck," She jokes to him, trying to wiggle her way to get to her feet. "Sorry, are you okay." She asks him.

Coughing some he was able to respond a 'yeah' to her. But he told her a lie. He wasn't okay at all. His whole body was aching and not just cause of hitting the ground.

"Not all of you..." She smiles, "Here let me help you up." She extends her hand out for him to take it.

"You've done enough," He bats her hand away, grunting as he slowly gets to his feet.

"Rick sorry about the kiss. I just..."

"I don't want to hear it." He shakes his head at her and takes a few steps away. He could hear her sigh at his actions.

Something catches his eye on the ground. He sees an id of some short. He bends down and picks it up. It's Hayley's pic but not her name. 'That's odd,' he says to himself.

'Why the name change? Just cause she starts new over here' "Oh Hayley," He turns to face her.

"Yes, Rick." Her voice's tone changes as she glances back at him. She was hopeful that he was going to forgive her for her behavior. He hands her back her id.

"Here you might need this."

She quickly takes the id from him. Hoping that he hasn't noticed the name on it. The id was when she stole some artwork earlier that year. Actually right under Castle and Beckett's noses. Then sold it at an auction. Sometimes she has to be creative where she gets money to pay for her rent.

"Thanks, now to get ready to kick some butt." She goes to trunk, "We have enough gun power to take out a small town." She hands him a gun with extra bullets, "You do know how to use this, don't you?" Castle stifles a chuckles.

"Are you sure that this will be all that we need?" He looks down at the gun that she has giving him. "We have..."

"Trust me we have enough." She winks.

"How?" How can he trust her or how can she be sure.

"I was a sniper in the field." He didn't know that about Hayley. That's a good thing to know he guesses. But it also shows him that he doesn't really know her at all.

"So trust me we can take out these guys." She goes back to the trunk rummages around in it and pulls out the hidden guitar case.

"I take it that there's not a guitar in there." Castle jokes when he sees her carrying it towards him.

"Nope," She opens it, revealing a sniper's gun in pieces. "Meet my.. our new best friend." She touches the gun. "See I told you I have your back...always." Castle didn't like Hayley using that word 'always'. That was a word that was only between him and Beckett. He sighs, everything around here reminds him of her. Even the simplest things, like that.

"Now let's go get this setup," She grabs some other things from the car, still noticing his hesitation. "Are you coming?" He follows her in silence as the reach the warehouse door.

Interior of a hospital building:

She can't breath. She can't scream out, even though she tries her hardest. All she can do is watch as her husband walk away. "Castle don't trust. Castle don't go. Castle come back." Beckett struggles to go after him, but she can't seem to move. She tries one last time to scream at him. "Castle no..." Sweat pours down her face into her eyes. She jolts up panting heavily trying to focus through her tears.

"What's wrong Kate?" Lanie calls as she almost falls off the couch that was beside Beckett's bed in the hospital, after hearing her scream out like that. Beckett's heavy breathing continues, "It was..." She takes in a deep breath trying to clam down. It was just a nightmare. She told herself. "It was horrible, Lanie."

"Another nightmare about..." Lanie struggles herself to sit up.

"About my husband being killed yes," Beckett shakes her head.

"Sweetie," Lanie takes her hand. "It was just a dream, Castle's fine." She tries to reassure her friend, that nothing was wrong with him but Beckett knows better.

"Something's about this one it's..." She swallows then sniffs. "It felt different." Beckett blinks, then takes a quick glance in Lanie's direction. "It was so real." a pause, "It..." Beckett rubs her belly. "What if my babies never get to see their father?"

"They will," Lanie rubs Kate's hand some. "They will. Now just relax." Lanie gets to her feet.

"Something's wrong over there I feel it..." Beckett continues to talk. She swipes her hand down her face, but the worry's still there. "Something bad's going down, and it going down today." Glances at Lanie again. "And there's nothing that can do to stop it."

"Kate focus, girl." Lanie calls to her friend.

"He's..." Beckett takes in a deep breath leaning back in her bed. "He's walking right into a trap and there's no way out."

"Sweetie look at me," Lanie waits for Beckett to look at her but she doesn't instead she closes her eyes. "Castle's smart, he will..." Lanie's voice trails off.

"He will what?" Beckett opens her eyes again, staring straight at her. "Lanie reassure me," Beckett slightly shakes her head as reaches out for Lanie's hand. Lanie doesn't respond to her. "You can't, Can you..." Beckett turns her head away. "He's not gonna die today," Tears start to fall down her face and fast. "And I wont be there with him."

"He's not going to die. Okay." Lanie also has tears in her eyes, which she wipes away with her free hand. "He's gonna be here soon." She sniffs, hoping that that statement was going to come true.

"Don't promise me that," Beckett was now sobbing pretty good. "If you can't make it happen." She sniffs really loud. She wipes her nose with a tissue. "Lanie what am I going do? I have to do something..." She starts to wiggle towards the edge of the bed. Lanie puts her body in the way so she can't get by.

"No, Kate. You need to stay here in this bed."

"I want to get to my husband, I have to. He means the world to me. Something bad is going to happen without me there as his back-up."

Lanie calls out for a nurse to come in the room. The nurse promptly comes in.

"She had another nightmare." Lanie tells the nurse, "And she's trying to get up," Lanie whispers at the nurse as she moves to let her by. "Just making sure everything's on the up and up."

"Lanie," Beckett drags out her name. Oh how Beckett wants so bad to kill Lanie at this moment. She even reaches out like she was going to strangle her to death by grabbing her around the neck. The nurse sees Beckett's reaction.

"You need to relax ma'am." Beckett sighs, trying to do what the nurse tells her.

"I wouldn't be a friend if I don't." Lanie calls out, who was now at the foot of Beckett's bed. The nurse checks both of them out see nothing to worry about.

"There's nothing for the nightmares, but try to get some sleep. Will check on you two a little later." She turns to walk out. Then she suddenly stops, which worries Beckett. The nurse faces the two ladies, "Now, remember no getting up from there, on your own." Her words were mostly pointed at Beckett, who turns her face shying away from the nurse.

"Thank you," Lanie says, then looks at her friend wiggling a finger, "See even she agrees with me."

"Lanie I..."

"Miss him." Lanie finishes her thought "I know so do I..." She smiles rubbing her belly. Beckett notices that she had been doing that a lot now a days. "We both do," Lanie whispers. "We just...we just have to hang on."

"I just hope that I can." Beckett whines, trying to get comfortable. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She reaches for the remote so that she can turn the TV on.

"Yes, you can and you will." Lanie sits on the couch, "Now let's find something go on TV."

 **To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**fighting for his family  
5/4/16  
chapter 23**

* * *

 **Warehouse-exterior:**

"Here, use this." Castle places the night vision goggles on and turns on his flashlight. The last time that he used some night vision goggles was to look for the invisible man that Beckett and he at one time thought was in the loft. Oh what a night that started out being. One that he wouldn't mind repeating. He sighs, taking a step forward. That man okay woman was somewhat like this one. One that they keep chasing but he seems to just slip out of reach from their fingers. They caught what they thought was the invisible man so why couldn't they catch this guy. Castle and Hayley make their way closer to the door.

"It's now or never," Castle comments as she opens the door slowly.

Turning to him to make sure that he wants to go through with this, "Do you want to back out?" She calls. "I will not blame you."

"Not a chance, we have come to far." The door squeaks some. "Shhh," She places her hand up in front of his face, like it was he's fault that the door was making all that noise. The warehouse was so dark. They scan the area, with their flashlights. There were no signs of any people in there or ever being there in quite some time. The floor was still lined with a coating dust but no foot prints visible in it. Castle makes his way to a pile of junk that was piled high. He rubs his finger across it. It too was caked in so much dust.

"Are we sure about this place, Rick it looks like a dump to me." Hayley's voice seems to be a little more distance but he thought it was cause of the echoing. "It's just filled with junk."

"Most are, that's so no one comings looking in them." He walks around trying to see anything, that would give them the upper hand. There was just nothing in this place. Where did all the people go he wonders, getting more and more nervous. I mean what kind of people leave no tracks? He scratches his head at that one.

"Yeah," Hayley scans the area again. "Something doesn't feel right. It's too...I don't know, undisturbed."

"Yep my spidey senses are telling me..." Before he could finish that thought the place was lit up. Bright lights began to beam down on them. They freeze for a moment then race behind two piles of crushed up aluminum cans. "It's a trap." Castle calls out, "To lure us here so they..." He lets's his voice trail off, he himself didn't want to hear him say the rest. After taking in a deep breath he hears what he believes to be military boots coming in the room. Looking around he still doesn't see any of them though.

"I can't see any of them...It's like..."

"Well, it's a good thing that I got our guns already." Hayley responds to him.

"When was that? and how?"

"That's not important." She takes off her night vision goggles,"What is though," Hayley holds up a small remote like object. "Is this,"

"A remote?" He questions, as he too slips off his night vision goggles. Maybe that will help him see better. He was still unsure of how that little remote was going to help them. How can something so little be useful, he thinks. I guess that somethings do come in small packages.

"Not just any remote." She responds, "By pushing this here button I can fire from here the set up gun."

"High tech are we." Castle smiles at her.

"Yes we are, I wasn't a spy for nothing." Opps she let that slip. Something else that Castle didn't know. Learning more and more by the minute, he says under his breath is any of this even real.

"Let's begin." A voice over a PA system calls. "Let's get this party started. Let's see how well they do in round one. Now, fire away." Then the first round of gunshots went off. And they didn't seem to want to stop. Some of them bounce off the aluminum cans right next to them, very close to their heads. Castle has to duck down a few times.

"So this is some kind of sick joke. To see who survives to the next round." Castle calls as he fires back at them.

"We're about to find that out Rick." Castle shoots down a few more of the approaching men.

"There's just to many of them," He swallows hard. "There's no way to win this."

Over the PA system another announcement comes. "Come out, come out where ever you are... Castle." There was a pause, but not in the firing. "I know where your second family is and we're going to have them," another pause. "And her killed as well. You killed my family, and now I kill yours one by one. This is just the beginning."

"Your second family," Hayley whispers starring at him. "What second family? Us." She points to herself. Castle nods at her. That wasn't a complete lie. Beckett was one of them, till he ended up marring her. Now she was her number one family.

"Leave my families out of this," Castle shouts. Not really understanding how they knew about all of them.

"Oh, but I can't do that. You killed mine, so I'm getting even by killing yours. All of them." More gunshots explode around him. "That's how this works. An eye for an eye as they say."

"What's he talking about Rick?" But Castle doesn't get a chance to explain, for more shots explode. Hayley pushes the button on the remote firing with all she got. The gun goes off killing these men left and right. Bodies went flying.

Castle's phone rings. "This is not a good time to get a phone call, Rick." Hayley, calls at him, on her face she shows her annoyance with him.

"Don't you think that I know that." Castle shouts back at her but reaches in his pocket to answer it anyway.

"Castle here, talk to me." He answers as he shot down another man which the hit the ground.

"There's been other sighting of a dragon tattoo out there. One officer says he saw them go into a warehouse." Espo voice rings out through the phone.

"I know, it's a trap and we're in the middle of it?" Answers Castle as he awaits for the next round of men to start coming up.

"What do you mean bro in the middle of it? I don't..."

"Just that," Castle fires off more shots as they keep flying at him. "Look, Espo this is not a good time to talk..." more shots ring out.

"Is that..."

"Yes, yes, it is. I got to go." Castle places the phone down but leaves it on speaker. More shots come his way. And he fires back at them.

"ahhh..." Hayley's scream echoes off the walls in the empty room.

"Keep firing," Castle encourages her.

"There's just way to many of them and they keep coming. It's like a never ending battle. Rick look out..." There was a shot that almost took out Castle's phone. "I am not loosing another phone to this job," Castle comments as he fires another round of shots.

"Castle? Castle, can you hear me?" the phones just beeps.

 **To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 24**

* * *

 **outside warehouse:**

"Hello...Castle are you there anymore?" Espo shouts through the phone. "Can you hear me, bro."

"That's not good." Ryan calls as he continues to drive with night vision goggles on and their lights off.

"Yo, think," Espo responds to him.

"I'm just saying..." Ryan glances over at him for a second then back the road.

"Just drive, get us to that warehouse." Ryan makes a hard turn, almost knocking Espo into the side of the car door. "I didn't say kill us." Espo shouts at his partner shaking his head. "Slow down some..." he pauses, than adds "And don't slam on the breaks."

"Funny," Ryan slows the car down some. Espo gives him a glare. "What now?"

"That's why I don't let you drive," Espo sighs, "One minute you go too fast and now you're just going to slow."

"That's why," a pause, "Look." Ryan points, at the car that was parked on the side of the street in front of a diner. "That's..."

"That's a red Ferrari, so." Espo shakes his head. "So what? Why do we care about some stupid freakin car."

"Not just any Ferrari," Ryan says pulling up closer to it. "It's Castle's Ferrari."

"Wait, what? How do you?"

"Trust me." Ryan sighs, "And look the car door's open."

"Why would the door be open bro?"

"That's a good question. I'm going to find out." Ryan get out of the car, going towards the trunk first. While Espo draws his gun and sneaks to the open car door. "It's definitely Castle's car." Espo calls seeing that no one was in the car and it was a mess. More then usual.

"Now who's the know it all." Ryan shot back, as he leans over the side of the car to see Espo half way in the car door.

"And I think something's wrong..." Espo murmurs to himself, holding out some object.

"What was that, you think that something is wrong based on..." Ryan joins him. "Based on what?"

"Well, look, there's a mess in the front seat, and that." Espo points to the backseat where food bags were left out. Ryan edges Espo over so he can see the mess.

"Food containers," Ryan pokes at the bag. He takes the bag out of the car and opens it, which annoys Espo. "It's still got food." Ryan opens the container, "It's full of food actually."

"What? Why would it be full?" Espo questions his partner staring at him.

"It's like he...they didn't eat any of it." Ryan finds some utensils in the car and sticks a fork in the food. Lifting it he takes in a deep breath. "Smells good too." He then takes a bite. "It's really good." He hold out the fork.

"Bro," Espo's voice turns to shock, "That's just gross."

"What?" Ryan questions around a mouth full of food. "Want some. I'll share it with you."

Espo sighs as he looks around, searching everywhere. "Damn," he mutters under his breath.

"What is it that you are looking for?" Ryan almost finishes the food in the container that he was carrying.

"Castle's phone, he was on it when he was talking to me...and then he wasn't...then gun shots ran out as well."

"Do you think?" Ryan questions glancing at Espo, who was just standing there, staring at him eating the rest of Castle's food. Then Espo just snaps his fingers.

"Castle was kidnapped." Both say at the same time. Both glare at each other then away.

"That's exactly what I think happened. Why else would his car look like this? Castle maybe messy but not at all like this. And then there was him not answering me back."

"We got to find him, and fast." Ryan adds as he starts to dial.

"Who you gonna call now?" Espo laughs stepping away from the car some. But then something catches his eye in the side mirror of the car. Espo pushes Ryan into the car and slams the door shut.

"What was that for? I lost..."

"Bro there's a sniper watching us. We will make that call later." Espo rolls the window down just enough so that the edge of his gun could fit though the hole. And he fires off a few rounds. Both watch as they think something falls off the roof. "He gone." Espo comments, with a sigh of relieve. Ryan knows that someone can't be shot that far way but he wasn't going to share that with Espo.

"Anyway I was able to run a trace on Castle's phone and guess what?"

"Just tell me I'm done at the guess games Ryan."

"He's in the building."

"Which one bro there's about five around here." Ryan points to the one that's across the street. Points to a long worn down building.

"You mean in the..." Espo swallows at the thought "That warehouse."

"Yep," Ryan answers smiling at a job well done. "Well, he's phone is anyway."

"Yo we have to get him out of there."

"I thought you didn't like the guy?" Ryan comments, twisting his head to look at Espo.

"I never said that bro, pissed I still am but he's still human after all."

"Are we sure about that? I mean..."

"Ryan," He was about to slap Ryan for that comment, but Ryan was to quick. He opens the other door to the car and vanishes in the night.

"Be careful we don't know how many more snipers are out there just waiting for us to move again." Espo exists the car swinging his gun around. Checking all the rooftops but seeing nothing. Which was odd most snipers in doing this work, work in pairs. Knowing that fact made Espo more on edge as he follows his partner. "Our night just got more complicated." Ryan calls out. Espo keeps spinning around thinking someone was going to be right there.

"I say so."

Espo catches up to his partner who was almost at the door. He grabs his partner once again. Pushing Ryan up against the wall. Placing a finger on his mouth as a car goes past them on the sidewalk. They held their breaths, hoping that the car was not going to catch them right there. The car didn't slow down just went on passed not paying attention the two of them.

"That was close." Espo steps away from Ryan.

"They're trying to take us out. Trying to keep us from opening that." a pause, "That door."

"Why? What are we going to find behind the door bro?"

"I don't know but just giving what happened... " Ryan takes a few breaths to calm himself. "If we go in now, I afraid they're dead." Ryan calls, then blinks. He didn't really want to think about what could happen to his friends. Like Espo, he was pissed off with Castle and the situation. But he didn't want Castle or Hayley for that matter to get hurt or worse killed in this mess.

"And if we don't." Espo responds. There was no real good answer for this.

"Run, they're coming back around." Both men take off running away from the door. One man grabs Espo by the shirt.

"Ryan go." Espo shouts to his partner as he struggles to get free from the man's grip.

"Not without my partner I wont." Ryan races towards them, screaming let go! The man doesn't, so Ryan takes the next step and punching the man right in the face. The man lets of of Espo, who then takes off once again with Ryan. "I told him to let go."

"Thanks, bro." Espo comments after they hid behind Castle's car.

"There's no way we can get in there now. I mean not after all the stuff that we have just been part of." Ryan was out of breath, panting hard as he plops down in the car's seat.

"I hate to say this bro," Espo cringes at the words that his mind comes up with but Ryan is right. They couldn't risk it. "But for now Castle's on his own."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing in there." Ryan wants to believe that Castle knows how to handle the situation that he is in without them. Ryan believes that Beckett has taught him well.

"Me too bro, me too." Espo slides down the side of the car and sits on the concrete beside it.

"Look out! He's not going to be the only one on his own. Get in the car." Ryan shouts noticing that the men after them are still following the two.

"Ryan we don't have time to play around."

"Then make time." He jokes back to Espo.

"Why?" Glances at Ryan with a serious look. Ryan lifts his eyebrows and pushing in his lips. "Oh no bro, where?"

Ryan points, "So get in now." He shouts again to his partner.

"Do you know how to drive this thing, I mean..."

"We are about to find out. Now aren't we..."

Ryan put the car in gear and speeds off.

 **to be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 25**

* * *

 **interior warehouse:**

"Duck," Castle shouts at his partner. Well the one that was with him, which he was grateful for. He was also grateful that Beckett wasn't caught up in the middle of this mess. He blinks, knowing he has to keep focus. He could think about holding Beckett and his baby later. Right now he had to focus on his aim to kill this man who was trying to sneak quietly up on them from the side.

Hayley ducks just in time as Castle takes aim on his target shooting him down. He watches the body crumble to the ground crying out one last time.

"They have spotted us being behind here." He fires again. "And we ain't safe."

"When have we ever," she shouts back to him still crouching down.

"True." Castle tries to fire his gun again but it doesn't go off. He looks down at it with confusion. "I think that I'm all out of bullets now." He confesses to her.

"And I gave you extra ones," Castle pats down his pockets just to make sure he doesn't have any more on him. "I must have used those as well." He scans his eyes around noticing that there are some steel poles that might shield them from some of the bullets. But how to get over there.

"We have to run behind the poles," He points to his left. "That should help shield us but for how long I don't know. It's our best shot," a pause, "Now."

He takes off while Hayley continues to fire. He dives, then swings himself against one of the poles to take cover. Now leaning against it, he can catch his breath. A few seconds later he peers around to look her direction.

"You have to come," he shouts motioning a 'come here' sign to her. Hayley hesitates for a second, then slides her gun to him. He picks it up and quickly fires it. This has become second nature to him using a gun in a battle.

"Now," He shouts but motions to her with his hands this time to tell her to get down some while she runs. Staying low she makes it to the aluminum pile where he had just been. Castle tries to fire the gun again but this one too was empty. Shaking his head in frustration, drops it.

"There's no way that I can make it over there without." Hayley sighs, she knew that this was her only chance. She had to give it to him.

"What?" He says but she can't hear him anymore. She lifts up the remote.

And throws the it to him. He watches it come flying towards him. "I got it, I got it." He calls out like he was at a baseball game.

"Push the button." She tells him, like he didn't already know that. Sometimes she treats him like he was a kid, but wasn't he?

"You know me to well," Castle comments, "I love pushing buttons," He smiles, "In more ways then one," He says under his breath.

"Just keep firing it." She demands.

"You got it," Castle pushes the button. It shoots the ground and some of the area near by. Not really having a target to focus on. "Sorry," He calls but she didn't hear him.

"I got you covered. but you gotta go now,"

"It's like playing a video game." She responds as she feels the burning sensation. For more gunfire explodes near her.

"Now," a pause, "that I can do." Castle fires it again and again. Hitting more of the targets. "Except these aren't going to get back up at the end." He says more to himself then to her. All of a sudden it was quite. No more gunshots ringing out. He stops pushing the button and watches Hayley dive just like he did. She just lays there in the dirt face down for a second then he sees her roll over. He thinks that she just had the wind knocked out of her. After a few moments when she doesn't get up, he thinks something's not right with Hayley. Castle races over to her. He swallows when he sees the blood pooling under her. He kneels on his knees besides her. Oh no. He takes her hand. Hayley gags, trying to breath. Castle shakes his head, holding her hand tighter, "Hang on Hayley." He places his other hand behind her head.

"Take care," She coughs, blood coming from her mouth, "Of your second family. You deserve it, you really do, boss."

"Hayley," He admits to her, "You are part of my family." He begins to cry. "Just hold on,"

She stares up at him without blinking. He knew she was gone. This was the second time in his life that he was close enough to see the lights go out of someone.

Okay third time, the second time was his wife's Beckett he remembers her life slipping away before his very eyes that day that she got shot and there was nothing that he could do about it. He shakes his head and blinks trying not to remember that horrible day. But he knew that Hayley wasn't coming back. He closes his eyes letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I will, protect my family." He says out loud, more to himself then to anyone who was still around. He glances up, "This wasn't suppose to end this way," He gently lowers her head back down to the ground and lays her hands across her chest before leaning back on his heels. He places his hands up over his eyes and sobs for a few moments.

Then slides his hand down his face. Hayley was still staring at him. He sniffs shaking his head as he reaches out to close her eyes. "There you go girl, some peace." tears continue to fall from his face onto his cloths as he begins to rock back and forth on his heels, thinking if he should call the boys and tell them this news. And then there was his daughter. How was he going to explain this to her. That he might have been the cause of her best friend's death. He slides his hands once again back down his face.

He shakes his head, "I can't tell them this and they shouldn't see you like this either girl." He closes his eyes again. "I shouldn't either. I think that the best thing to do is to get you home, to a safe place," he swallows. "I am going to go that right now."

He reaches in his pocket for his phone, but it's not there. "Oh, right," he snorts, "It's..." When he finally locates where he left it, it's all busted. "Great," He calls out. "Ahh...look what I did!" He blames himself for that one. He goes back to Hayley's body. "Sorry, girl." He smiles, "I need to borrow your phone. You don't mind do you?" He jokes.

He hesitates for a second, "This is so creepy," He thinks as he gently turns her body to get her phone from her back pocket. Turning on her phone he sees a picture of his daughter and Hayley laughing. "See this is why I can't have them see you like this. I don't want their last memory of you all." He sighs, "Well just like this. I can't and I wont." He pushes buttons on the phone. "I just hope that Perlmutter thinks the same thing."

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 26**

* * *

 **Warehouse interior:**

'Perlmutter', Castle starts his text, trying not to cry as he asks the man for help. He was hoping that the man would even look at the text. Perlmutter wasn't the most friendliest of people towards Castle. He takes in a deep breath and continues to type out what he wants to say to him. 'This is Castle can I ask a favor?' Castle pushes the send button. "Now it's a waiting game," He says out loud to himself. "I am going to try," He glances at Hayley's lifeless body, then turns his head. "I am going to try girl." Tears flooded his eyes, even though he wasn't all that close to her, he felt his heart break. Now once again he was on his own. He wipes his eyes. Keep yourself calm Castle.

After only a few seconds a text pops up. 'sigh, no you may not Mr Castle...busy... going...'

'No wait situation I need you help,' Castle quickly types and pushes send. Castle hopes that Perlmutter would see the text before he would ignore Castle for good.

Castle sighs when he didn't get a quick responds like he just did. Castle sat on the floor near Hayley's body, "I am not going to leave you." He calls to her. "I wouldn't do that." He closes his eyes, taking in deep breaths. "I just hope that someone comes for us soon. Before..." He didn't want to think about that those shooters were still out there just waiting for him to make another move.

"I just hope that it isn't the boys or god forbid my daughter sees you. That would break her heart even more then the news, I will have to tell her. You know that she looks up to you. She never really had other women in her life that she was that close to, and that was my fault, I suppose. I was always into myself but I did the best that I could do with...what I had. I just wish." He takes a deep breath, rubbing his hand down his face. "What am I going to do now, and with Beckett am I doing the same thing to her. What if I don't survive this...then what?" Castle beings to cry. "This is all my fault, I know, so how do I fix it?" He sniffs to clear his nose. "Someone help me," he screams to an empty warehouse, which echoes off the walls.

 **Morgue:**

Perlmutter props his feet on the edge of his desk in the morgue, sipping a drink through a straw. He picks up a magazine, now this is more like it. He was pretending to be doing something so that if he was walked in on he could lie. "And what does Castle think, that I don't do anything around here."

"He wouldn't be wrong you know," an intern, who was dropping off supplies, calls as he hears the beeping of Perlmutter's phone. "I see that he agrees with me." the man jokes leaving the office.

"Interns what can you do," Perlmutter answers as he lowers his feet to the floor, getting up to see the text to him. Sighing he picks up the phone and reads the text that Castle has sent him this time. "What kinda situation has he got himself into now. And why does he need my help with it. Doesn't he know that I only work with the dead."

'What kinda of situation do you need help by me?' He texts Castle back. "Am I doing the right thing getting involved with this guy," Perlmutter sighs, "Everything that that man does annoys me. But I guess I should at least hear him out." He seats back down at his desk now, waiting for Castle to respond and he didn't have to wait long.

'It's complicated...' Castle texts. "That was it?" Perlmutter lowers his head taking in a deep breath. He was already starting to get annoyed by Castle and he wasn't even there with him.

'then why asks me?' he types back, 'if you want me to consider helping then...' he sends it.

'It's about Hayley, I need...' Castle sends the text then another one right after. Trying not to break down into anther crying fit. 'I need you to pick her up,'

'what? you know that I only work with...' Perlmutter sent the text on accident not finishing it. But oh well he thinks. Castle would get the idea.

'Dead bodies, yeah, I know that's why I asking for you, Hayley got shot and...' another send, 'she just passed away not that long ago like within thirty minutes. I need for you to pick her up for me, take her...'

'why should I?' Perlmutter responds to him.

'Cause Um...' Castle hesitates in his typing the guy back. He didn't really know how to put all this into a text. It just seems odd to him, but if Perlmutter was typing back responses then he would go with it.

'Because she was my daughter's closet friend, please. I beg of you, don't do it for me do it for my daughter...She doesn't need to see this. She doesn't need to remember Hayley like this all.. I beg please.'

'Is it that bad? as in...' Perlmutter lets his words trail off.

'She was shot in the back, so not to bad but...I still..'

'what?' Perlmutter asks, 'you saw it happen didn't you.'

'that...' Castle answers back 'and I think that I cause it.' he confesses.

 **Warehouse:**

'What? Mr Castle, you shot your own partner.' Even without being there, Castle could see the man's expression. As if he was standing right there in front of him.

'It was an accident but I think I did so will you...'

'text no more,' was the last pop up from Perlmutter. "No," Castle screams out, "You're not going to help me are you?" He pulls back his hand ready to throw the phone, than realizes it's Hayley's and the only one he has left.

A few moments later...

Perlmutter walks up to the now Castle who was sitting crossed leg on the floor staring at a body. Perlmutter can see the woman's shoes. He sighs, thinking if he should even disturbed the man. This was not Perlmutter's favorite person to be working with but at a time like this, he thinks he might help Castle out.

"Hayley I presume." he comments, already knowing that it was, as he touches Castle on the shoulder scaring him. "Ahh..."

Castle jumps, and automatically places his hand up to his chest. He let out a quick breath. "Don't do that to me." Castle stares at the man. "I have had a really bad day as it is. Scaring me is..."

"What only making it worse on you?" Perlmutter snorts.

"No," Castle makes a childish face, then he turns serious again. "It's only going to get worse when I have to tell my daughter about all of this."

"Well, I sorry where you in deep thought?" Castle nods at him.

"I just..." Castle turns to look at Hayley's body, "Thanks," then let's out a long breath as he walks around her body. "For doing this for us."

"Sure. What ever." Perlmutter comments pulling his cart towards the body. For Perlmutter it was just another dead body. He unzips the body-bag that he brought on a gurney cart. "Help me get her, you know... in this thing." He points to the bag, like Castle didn't know what he was asking.

Castle sighs, this is not how he expected his day to go. Having to pick up the lifeless body of someone he knew was not on his list of things he ever wanted to do. He places his hands gently under her again, lifting her up. Both Perlmutter and Castle put Hayley's body in the bag.

"Sorry about your friend." Perlmutter says to him. Castle this time didn't respond to him. Perlmutter just shook it off, "Any last goodbyes before I zip her up?" He glances over at Castle with just his eyes.

Castle shakes his head waving Perlmutter off. "Very well," He slowly zips the bag up watching Castle. Perlmutter watches as Castle just hangs his head and mutters something he can't make out. His heart was breaking. He didn't like Castle all that much okay not at all but the look in Castle's eyes got to him. That's why I don't like working with the living. I don't want to feel. He says to himself. He turns rolling this cart with Hayley's body on it some then stops to watch Castle again for a second. The man was broke, warn down.

Castle got a freaking feeling that he was being watched, so he turns to see that Perlmutter was standing there.

"Is there a problem?" Castle questions swallowing.

"Yes," Perlmutter answers taking a step towards him.

"Uh? I don't..." Castle wasn't able to finish that sentence before Perlmutter did something Castle never expected him to do...ever. He takes Castle in a hug.

"No one, not even you, sir." He starts, "Should ever see or go through this alone." Perlmutter steps out of the hug, taking Castle by the hand. "I want you know that she's in good hands. I will take care of her for you. I will keep you..." Castle in return hugs the man again. "Thanks." He whispers to Perlmutter as tears come to his eyes.

There was a crashing bang. Castle let's go Perlmutter, whipping his head around expecting to see a gun man standing ready to fire on them.

"That sounds like a door," Castle looks at the direction on the noise.

"They're coming so go get cleaned up before they get in here." Castle turns around to face Perlmutter again, but he was gone along with Hayley's body. "Wow. That was..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 27**

* * *

 **outside the warehouse:**

"On three," An officer yells to his men behind him. "One," he holds up one finger. "Two," He hold up another one. "Three." All the men ram the door. It crashes down with a loud crash, dust flying everywhere.

Ryan and Espo stand there both with their guns drawn, coughing barely able to get the word police out.

"Ryan you okay," Espo gags from all the dust that went flying their way.

"Yeah," Ryan responds, coughing then spiting out the dust that was in his mouth. "Why is there so much dust?" Covering his face with his free hand.

"That was just gross bro, you spitting like that."

"What was I suppose to do swallow it?" Espo puts his hands over his eyes, shaking his head.

"Police," both men shout as they walk a few steps past what was a door frame. Officers rush in behind them. Espo points for them with his fingers to go in different directions. Lifting their guns they take off past Ryan and Espo.

"Clear, clear." They both hear as they move deeper into the building.

"Except for the bodies." Espo jokes seeing a couple of them who where shot in the chest area.

"And the smell." Ryan adds holding his nose, "That can't be good."

"We've smelt dead bodies before, what the big deal." Espo walks off from Ryan some.

"That's not the only thing in here." Ryan answers, pointing to some bags. He didn't want to know what was in there. Espo with a horror look on his face glances closer at the bodies.

"Wow what a mess." He glances around, "This place is..." He was excepting to see more bodies then what he was seeing in front of him. Espo slides his foot across the floor. He sees the dustless trail that was made with his shoe. "And I'm not talking about bodies...so dusty." He takes a few steps, "What the..?" he says under his breath, "There should be more then just that, if anyone was here." Espo bends down rubbing his hand in the dust, "Bro this looks to fresh and it's white not regular dust."

"You're right it is. There are no footprints, no evidence. We got nothing. Are we even in the right place?" Ryan pauses watching Espo check the GPS tracker on Castle's phone.

"It is somewhere close. I am getting a strong signal." Espo responds, glancing around the area where they were standing.

Ryan bent down as much as he hated to touch a dead body, he did. Except this body was different. It has some kinda white powdery stuff covering part of it. He sees that this man has the tattoo. "He's got that tattoo we are looking for."

"So does this one," He hears his partner Espo call. Both men sigh coming closer to each other.

"So this is the right place," Both look around again trying to see anything that would give them a clue of where Castle was. "Yes, but everything has been covered with powdery substance."

"From where bro?" Espo glances around, "It's like someone's trying to cover up their tracks?"

"Possibly and this is the perfect place to get away with a shooting," Ryan snorts. "No one can hear you screaming..."

"And all they have to do is place ya in a bag...the smells fade into one smell."

Ryan didn't need to know that but could that be true, would this be the perfect place to get rid of a body. Maybe that's why they were all called over here. So no one would know. At least for awhile. Ryan sighs, "So then where's Castle? Is he..." Ryan's voice trails off.

"You don't think?" Espo swallows looking at his partner, then back to the ground. Then over to the black bags just sitting there a few yards from them. If they were to open one, would they find...him or Hayley? Ryan also notices the bags. He gasp, at the thought that he just came up with.

"God I hope not." Ryan shakes his head, trying to clear his head of the dirty thinking. Espo for some strange reason kicks one the bodies.

"Defiantly dead." Espo calls out.

"Javy don't say that."

"Yo, Ryan I was talking about this body right here," He stares at his partner, "Oh," he shakes his head, "Not about Castle. Hopefully he got away."

"Fellas," an officer calls out, making both men flinch. Both of them turn quickly, "What?" Then they give each other a horror look. Fearing the worst, that they were going to see Castle's or Hayley's dead body laying there like these were. "I can't look," Ryan mouths to Espo.

"We have to, bro...this might be..." Ryan nods taking a step forward. "What is it?" Espo asks first.

"We found." The officer lifts a small object in his hand. Both men sigh in relieve.

"It's just a phone," Ryan sounds joyful.

Espo smiles at the officer. "This one that you're looking for right?" The officer holds it out for Espo to take. "We found it over there." He points to his left.

Ryan takes it from the officer. "Was there..."

"Nope," the officer shakes his head. "Nothing else. Sorry."

"Thank you," Ryan takes in a deep breath as he rubs his hand down his face. Then he looks at the phone in his hand. He sees a bullet stuck in it. "Take a look at this Espo."

"At least we know he was here." Espo answers, not noticing what else Ryan found.

"It' a bullet hole in it."

"What," Espo reaches for it. "Let me see that," He takes the phone. "But where is he now?"

Espo pokes with his foot at the dead man he comes across. "And why hasn't..." Castle comes around the corner hearing the familiar voices of Ryan and Espo talking.

"Why hasn't Perlmutter come and gotton these bodies up yet?"

"Yep, good workers are hard to find these days." Ryan adds.

"Maybe he's busy guys did you ever think of that." Castle has a flashback, "So I say let's give him some slack." The boys spin around hearing a man's gruff voice.

"Hands up!" Ryan yells being a cop again.

"Whoa guys it's me." Castle pleas.

"Castle?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**fighting for my family  
chapter 28  
5/4/16**

* * *

 **Inside warehouse:**

"Please put that away," Castle begs, "I have to much..." Castle waves his hands about. Ryan lowers his gun, while Espo still has his aiming at Castle. Castle stares at Espo for a few seconds, then watches him to lower his gun. Castle swallows. "Thanks guys,"

"When did you?" Espo asks, turning his head away from Castle. "When do you start to defend Perlmutter."

"I'm just saying..." The phone that Castle has pings telling him that he has an new incoming unread text. "Maybe he has..." Castle wants so bad to tell them that Perlmutter was working on Hayley. Castle puts his own hand up to his mouth to keep his own mouth shut since Beckett wasn't there to do it for him. I can't tell them, not yet.

"He's just to lazy bro." Espo calls shaking his head. "The guy never did anything for anyone." Castle lowers his head now, that's not true he keep to himself. He balls up his hands wanting to punch something. This was eating him up inside not to just spill the beans about everything.

Hayley's phone that Castle now has in his pocket pings again. Castle slides his hand down in his pocket feeling for the phone. He ends up gripping it hard, as he sees that Ryan was watching him.

What can be so important that Castle has to check on right in the middle of a crime screen. It's not like whatever it is can't wait. Ryan shakes his head, hoping that Castle would see him and get that Castle was doing something that wasn't up to his approval.

Castle hides the phone against his chest. "Seriously, you are checking your messages now!" Ryan gives Castle another dirty look as he comes closer. "Come on Castle we are your friends." Yeah right Castle thinks, "Tell us what's going on." There was hint of begging in Ryan's voice.

"Look guys," Castle backs up. "It' nothing." He holds up his hand.

"It's the same woman as before." Espo steps forward. When Castle didn't answer, "It is isn't it bro." He shakes his head at Castle. "Your disgusting, at least do your love life somewhere else then here." Espo walks away. "We got real work to do."

"Keeping secrets, not cool." Ryan calls as he walks past Castle too. Castle sighs lowering his shoulders, Great now they hate me more. He lowers the phone to check what the text says.

Taken her to morgue, she's here... safe sound... you owe me favor.

Castle shakes his head. Why does everyone think cause they do something for me that I owe them a favor. But I am more the grateful. So I'll take what I can get. He text Perlmutter back. We got a deal and thank-you. You don't know how much this means to me, to my daughter and yes to the boys, that I'm with right now. Castle closes the phone, slides it back into his pocket and catches back up with the boys.

"Bro I count three over on this side." Espo calls to Ryan. "What do you got,"

"And I see four over here," Ryan pauses to count on his fingers, "That makes," he sighs, "A total of seven dead bodies." He checks his latest one. "And all of them have that tattoo, right?"

"All the ones here do which..." Espo stops what he is saying after seeing Castle staring at him. He continues on like he wasn't there. "Which is kinda odd given that there are over a hundred gun shell casing."

"That's impossible guys. We been shooting then down left and right way more then seven."

"We don't know that." Ryan steps picking up another dusty shell casing.

"Sorry bro that's all we see."

"I don't..." Castle didn't understand their findings. He has been firing his gun more then that. He's even been watching bodies fall dead left and right. Now Espo say there's only seven dead people. What's really going on? Where did all the bodies go?

"Are you sure Castle?" Espo glares right at him folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, you have known..."

"What you don't believe me?" Castle questions unbelieving what he was hearing.

Espo shakes his head, "Nope I don't." a pause. "Maybe this was a stunt to make you look good."

"Well, did it?" Castle snorts back, then turns away from them and starts to walk off.

Ryan gave Espo a death stare,

"What, bro?" Espo threw up his arms. "What did I do?"

"That's not what, what he's saying Castle." Ryan calls after Castle.

"You don't believe me either do you?" Castle can't believe that the boys would do this to him after all these years working together. I guess it really is the ones that you are closets to that you don't know at all. Well, I know what I saw and what I did, so go screw them. I don't need them. He sighs, but thing is I do.

"The evidence begs to differ." Ryan says to add more insults Castle's way. He couldn't take talking to them anymore he just wants to be left alone. Alone, that's how he feels. He was all alone in this. Now with no Beckett, Lanie and Hayley who really was on his team. He glances upwards, then blinks.

"I don't need this," Castle stomps off, shocking the boys. He walks to the spot where Hayley took her last breath and sits down.

"Don't you think that it's just odd that all the dead bodies here, the ones that were found anyway, have that tattoo. And Castle just happens to be there to see them?" Espo makes the comment to Ryan.

"What are you saying Javy? That Castle," he points in Castle's direction, "Is the one doing the killing of these people?"

"Well, it's just strange and look at him." He snorts, "He's hiding a phone call from us... and what he says about the others...I don't see them. Why?" he shakes his head, "And then there's the covering of the evidence. It's..."

"Don't say that, he's not..."

"What a killer, anyone can be bro, but what I was going to say is...it's a little too convenient that it's more then one, it's like he knew..."

"Like it was trap set up by Castle," Ryan laughs. "You think that he would really do that? Really stoop that low, to set up the perfect murder."

"Then why did I find this." Espo unfolds a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's a list of names. I bit if we ran these it would belong to the dead bodies." Ryan sighs he can't explain that one.

"Where did you?" He asks his partner.

"Yo where else do you think I got it? Out of his very own car when we were being chased."

"You stole it from his car?"

"Yeah," Espo shrugs his shoulders, "I thought it might come in handy." Ryan grabs the paper from him.

"Give that back," Espo shouts but Ryan takes off running. Castle turns to see what all the commotion is about.

 **To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**fighting for my family  
** **chapter 29  
** **5/4/16**

* * *

 **interior warehouse:**

"Was this whole thing a trap, so that you could take them all out at once?" Ryan asks Castle, then stares at the blood pool in front of where Castle was sitting.

"I don't know. I was..." Castle turns his head towards Ryan, "We were," Castle sighs not able to finish the sentence without having a flashback of Hayley laying there struggling to breath in his arms.

"So you did know," Espo glances back at Ryan, "See told you bro that he knew all along."

"No, I didn't..." Castle protests spinning his body around without getting all the way up. "I didn't have anything to do with this. How could you think that guys, you know me."

"Do we?" Ryan comments looking at him then to Espo. "Is there something that you are keeping from us," Ryan waves the paper in his face. "Then explain this to us."

Castle stands, takes a few steps then hangs his head. They do have a right to know, I guess. "I..." Castle swallows, "Got a tip. Okay. There."

"A tip?" Espo chuckles at that one.

"Like an information tip?" Ryan comments not thinking that he heard Castle right either.

"Where do you know any people like that?" Espo shot back.

"I don't," Castle swallows, "That sheet," Castle points to the sheet that Ryan has in his hand. "A guy off of it called the office," Castle switches to his other foot. "Told me so I came."

"Without back-up? How stupid are you?" Espo asks him staring him down.

Castle takes a deep breath so that he could control his emotions about Hayley, "I did have back-up," points to the upper deck, where the boys turn their heads to look.

"I don't see," Ryan was the first to comment.

"That is... was where..." Castle responds, not giving away to much.

"What most of the shell casing came from is that it?" Espo adds finishing the sentence without thinking.

"That's what the text was about...wasn't it." Ryan states after a short pause. "Someone up there was texting you to tell you that it was all clear."

"Um..." was the only thing that Castle was able to say to that one.

"So where's..." Espo calls, looking around. Castle didn't answer right away. He just stares down at the blood pool which was almost dry now.

He was fighting the urge to tell them about the pool of blood right there by their feet. Ryan notices that Castle was acting all nervous shifting from one foot to the other.

Why is he standing by this blood pool? Who's is it? You don't think? He shakes the thoughts. Could Hayley have been shot right there? If so where's her body? Maybe that's the secret that he is keeping from us. But he wouldn't do that to us, would he? Then again he wouldn't want us to see her if that's what happened. Ryan scratches his head, Espo glares at him.

"I don't know but I think we need to find her." comes a voice from behind them.

"Who's we?" Espo calls out seeing who it was that was coming up. "We don't need a lawyer."

"Who called one? I didn't. Did you?" Ryan points to Espo, who shakes his head. Ryan then points to Castle.

"Nope," was Castle's only responds. He didn't know Celeb that well, just the two meetings that Beckett and he had for court one day. Then what was Celeb doing there anyway? What's he got to do with any of this? Castle has to wonder. Is he? No it can't be or can it.

"I was lured here by a text," Celeb walks up to Castle and pokes him hard in the shoulder. "By you."

"By me!" Castle steps back. "I didn't." a pause, "Text you," Castle shakes his head. "I wouldn't." a pause, "I have no reason to." Castle shouts.

"To set up this trap, you would." Celeb tries to reach out to grab Castle.

"I didn't set up any trap. I was called out here." Castle was now getting very angry about be accused of things that he didn't do. Someone was trying to set them both up so what they would take each other out.

"The trace I just ran on the phone led me right to you." Celeb holds out a device he was carrying. "It's beeping right now. It's coming from your pocket." The boys stare at the two of them. Was any of this true, Espo thinks, could Castle have set this whole thing up just to lure the master tattoo man out. And kill anyone that got in his way.

"I didn't do this." Castle shouts, starting to reach for the phone, which causes both Espo and Ryan to draw their guns. Ready to fire on him if that was necessary. "The phone in my pocket..." Castle sighs, "It's Hayley's. I..."

"And why do you have it?" Ryan asks him, stepping closer to him, lowering his gun only a little.

"Did you see mine," Castle faces right at Ryan. "It got shot up." Castle faces Espo, "Hayley throw hers to me so I would have one. And..."

"Where is she then?" Espo has a concern look that came across his face. Was this all Castle fault that this was happening.

"She took off, so I don't know." He was hoping that he's lying was good enough to get past them right now. He didn't really want to talk about Hayley and where she really was.

"But for me this is your fault." Celeb responds to Castle. "If you and your partner, Beckett.." He makes a face at her name. He never really liked her at all. She was just someone who was in the way. Both of them were. "Hadn't..."

"What?" The boys say at once both glancing over at Celeb then to Castle.

"What's this got to do with our Captain?" Ryan adds his voice was hinting at his concern for their safety.

"Oh, they don't know do they." Celeb smiles at the boys, the focuses his attention back on the man who he believes to have ruined his life. "They don't know the real reason why all of this started with LocSat. And why their beloved Captain," Celeb rolls his eyes. "Beckett is on the run."

"On the run?" Espo gives Castle a death glare.

"Leave them out of this." Castle shouts almost spitting in the guy's face. He was so mad at how Celeb thinks he can just come in and tell all. "It's between us."

"Us?" The boys stare at each other they don't get it.

"I think that they are about to find out the whole story." a pause so Celeb could swallow. "What do you say to that Mr. Writer," He winks at Castle, "Your secret is about to blown up." Castle swallows, he knew it was time to let the guys in on LocSat.

"I..." Celeb walks up to Castle, grabs his arms digging his fingernails into Castle's flesh. And puts a rag close to his face. "If you say a word I will use this. Do you understand?" Castle takes in a deep breath then nods.

"Good," Celeb lets go of Castle's arm. "Now boys," he faces them. "I have a story to tell you about Castle and Beckett," a pause. "The real Castle and Beckett..." Celeb starts to say then all of a sudden out of nowhere a large knife slices the air...

 **to be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 30**

* * *

 **inside warehouse:**

And straight through Celeb's throat. In one clean cut, spraying blood all over the place, before anyone can get out of the way. Dripping in Celeb's blood all three of them watch the horror scene unfold before them. Celeb's head bounces onto the floor and rolls. Coming to it's final rest right next to Castle's feet. He screams a high pitch girly scream and tries to jump out of the way. Espo burst out laughing more at Castle's scream then what really just happens to the man in front of them.

"That's one way to silence him up." Ryan jokes.

"Ryan that's..." Espo starts in on him. The head of Celeb stares back at Castle, with it's eyes still wide open in surprise. Castle froze staring back into the eyes of a man that only moments ago was alive. Espo pokes Ryan hard.

"Ow! what was that for," Ryan cries out. "I didn't..."

"This is not time for jokes you know that!" Both men watch Castle for a few seconds.

"What's he doing?" Ryan calls as Espo. From the corner of his eye, Espo sees the man with the knife running off. He taps Ryan softer this time.

"Now what did I do?"

"Nothing bro. Let's go."

"Go?"

Espo points to the door, "After that man."

"What about," Ryan points to Castle, who is still staring at the head.

"No time bro. We are going to lose the murderer." Both dart out the door in high pursuit of this killer.

"Stop police," They shout after making it to the street. The man turns quickly and then keeps on running, dodging cars, left and right. "He's not going to stop." Ryan comments as the man dashes towards the Diner for one last attempt to get away from the boys. Espo makes a stance in the street. Ryan knows that stance, he was about to take a shoot at the man. "Espo." Ryan shouts at his partner but to late. Espo did, what he was trained to do. He fires off two shots to the shoulder of this man before running after him again. "Stop," Espo shouts again. Still on his feet the man stumbles into the diner's open door, then collapse into a table full of food. People scatter out of the building. "Sorry," Espo tries to apologize to the ones in the Diner. The man rolls over in pain. Espo notices something odd about the man, food was just sliding off his face. Like it was made out of plastic. Is he wearing a mask. "You shouldn't have run bro, I told you not to." Espo tells the man, placing his gun away just like Ryan did. They were going to handcuff the man to talk to him later.

 **Inside the diner:**

"I'm bleeding call 911." whines the man, holding his shoulder area.

"No need for that," Castle calls as he pushes against Ryan, grabbing his gun out of his holster.

"Wait Castle, he's..." That's when Ryan notices that his gun is now missing. "Castle no!" He shouts. Castle fires at the man at close range.

"He's not..." Ryan shouts again at Castle but he wasn't even listening.

"Wasn't bro, he is now." Espo shrugs his shoulder and sighs.

"That means..." Ryan takes out a pad from his chest pocket.

"We didn't see anything." Espo glares at his partner. "We didn't see anything!" He repeats. "Now put that away before I make you eat it."

"Castle," Ryan calls again as he stares in horror at what his friend just did. What's gotton into him to just do that?

"This is for destroying my family!" Castle empties the rest of the clip in the already shot up body.

"Over kill isn't that?" Espo comes closer to Castle.

"Not when my family is involved," Castle blurts out. "I had to make sure." He walks past Espo and then hands Ryan his gun back.

"Here you go, take this." Castle just walks around like nothing even happened. Castle without ever making eye contact with the boys opens the door to the Diner. He was about to walk out but Espo's voice caught his attention again.

"Wait Castle, don't you want to know who he is, know his name?" Castle stops, he already knows who the man is. He's a killer, a cold blooded killer just like...

"Don't you want to know the man behind the mask." Now that really got Castle's attention. He always loves a mystery. He lifts up on his tiptoes and spins around to face Espo.

"What?" Ryan asks who seems to not be paying attention as well.

"Guys, this man is wearing a mask," Espo calls to them.

"What do you mean a mask?" Ryan glances over at Espo. He couldn't believe what he was hearing either.

Espo points, "Bro, skin doesn't pull up like that on the edges. Well, unless it's fake."

"Or unless his not human." Castle comments, smiling from the door.

"Ha," Espo responds seeing that Castle was now coming closer to them.

"See, right there." Both men join in standing beside Espo in looking at the dead man's face. Espo points closer this time with his finger. "Told you, but...I ain't touching it." He sticks out his tongue some in a disguising face and pretends to gag.

"Don't look at me," Ryan shakes his head, swallowing. "I aint either." They both glance over at Castle who wasn't paying attention to them. "Castle."

"What?" he shakes his head some.

"Why don't you do it." Espo calls. Ryan thinks he knows what Espo's going to say next.

"You want me too? You want me to take the mask off the dead guy." Castle looks at both of them then back to the dead body. "Why me? What did I do?"

"You do this for us and we keep secrets." Espo responds lifting his eyebrows letting his words sink in for Castle. The guys were blackmailing Castle and he knew it.

"About..." Ryan adds by pointing at the body. He knew that blackmailing Castle was wrong. He wasn't really going to say anything about what happened here, cause if he did he would also be in trouble along with Espo and Castle. For it was his gun that was used and he let it happen right in front of him.

Castle wipes his hand down his face. It's the least that I can do. At least I will know who's life I just took. He lowers his head, cause this should have never happened in the first place. But anyone with that tattoo is a good suspect. And if some just end up dead so be it. Castle shakes his head, he didn't want to think about what he had just done. But he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Taking in a deep breath nodding to the boys. "Fine. I'll do it."

Castle bends down, beside the body. Without looking at the dead man, he reaches out with his fingers. Finds that Espo was right, there was an edge to the skin. He feels a rubbery substance near his finger. It was starting to creep him out, but he knew that he had to go through with this. "The moment of truth, awaits us." He jokes to the boys as he slides his fingers under the mask more. "Ugh..." Castle calls as he can feel his fingers moving the mask up a little.

A suction sound comes his way as the mask slowly starts to come up with ease. Castle continues for a few more seconds, the mask finally is over the man's forehead making Castle gasp, turning his attention to it. The person looks so familiar but it doesn't quite make it to Castle's brain. How could it with what just happened. Castle blinks a few times, then he remembers who this man is.

"I shot Pi my daughter's ex boyfriend," He whispers to himself. Now guilt feelings invade his gut. He slides his hands down his face, as he makes his way to a booth near by. I need to sit down for a minute. Castle places his hands over his eyes.

"Castle must know him doesn't he."

Ryan nods, looking over at the body, then back to Espo. "Um...Javy, so do you."

"What? I?" Espo shakes his head. How would he knew who this was? Espo glances at the body again. He places his hand to his mouth in shock. "Tell me that that's not."

Ryan nods, "But it is. It is Pi."

"The one that Alexis was dating what last year. The one she moved in with."

"Two years ago but yes, yes it is...was." Ryan responds. Espo was in shock almost as much as Castle was.

"Yes there's only one," Castle calls from the booth without looking at the boys.

"What's Pi got to do with any of this?" Ryan asks Castle.

Espo shakes his head, "I guess we'll never know." Espo answers Ryan thinking the question was for him, since Castle was sitting in a booth by himself. Ryan points to Castle, "Oh you were asking him. Sorry bro, but I think he's still in shock." Castle just sits there not real expression on his face.

"Well, being shot at, then seeing this...I don't see it changing anytime soon." Espo whisper to Ryan.

"No," Castle looks at the boys. "But it's changed me." he swallows, "I am...no better then..." He sniffs glancing over at PI's now lifeless body. "I mean this guy he was...and so I'm I...I'm a..." He couldn't say the word but that's exactly how he saw himself. He shakes his head.

"No you're not. He..." Espo sat down beside Castle and patted him on the shoulder.

"All this is my fault I was protecting..." Castle sighs just thinking about Beckett alone, although she was with Lanie still breaks his heart.

"You are doing what you had to do." Ryan calls as he sits across from Castle. "Look bad things happen to bad guys, that's just the way it is. You can't blame yourself every time."

"I know what you guys are trying to do I just..." both smile a goofy smile at him. He really was turning into his father.

Who took everything to the extreme to get what he wanted. And Castle thinks that he did the same thing. He rubs his hands down his face. What have I become. I am not the man I use to be. I have to change back, before...stares at the body picturing himself laying there having Ryan and Espo talk about him. Am I going to... going to end up like PI, dead because I'm pushing this to hard. Maybe fresh air is what I need now. "I got to go."

Espo nods at Castle, letting him up from the booth. Castle walks away some, looks back at the boys with that pupped eyes look. Was he ashamed at all that he just did. But he had to protect his family. When Castle was out of what Ryan though was ear's shot, he opens his mouth to Espo, "He said 'family' and 'protecting'..." Ryan took in a deep breath. "That can only mean one thing..."

Espo nods. "You do know what that means bro don't you?"

"He's a father again, isn't he? They will do anything for their child." They glance at each other. Espo nods in agreement, all though he never had that in his life. "And Beckett." Ryan continues.

"That's why?" Espo starts, then stops. Was that the real reason. Na, he shakes his head but what if?

"Yep I think he sent her away from all this mess." Ryan reads Espo's expression.

"So Beckett was forced away..." Espo pauses, "And so was Lanie, to..."

"Be protected by her husband."

"So they were never apart?"

"I don't believe so. I think it was all for show," Ryan adds.

"For show?" Espo asks, twisting his head at Ryan.

"Remember how I told you about the way he was acting earlier."

"Oh right at the crimes scene."

"Yes, and then the secret phone calls in his office with the text...and then there's the nose thing." Ryan has flashbacks of those moments in his head.

"Nose thing?" Espo gives him a quizzical look.

Ryan just shakes his head, "Never mind that just something that I picked up on between the two of them, like a signal of...love I guess."

Espo just stares at Ryan, but then again Castle would come up with a weird way to say something to her. He has been doing that for years. That's why they were so good together or so he thought. Espo sighs, so could it really be that both of them are just playing everyone. I don't. "So you think Beckett was calling him all this time and not...?"

"Yeah, I do think that but..."

"But,"

"I just..." a pause, "I bet that was eating him up inside. Not to be with his wife. I know it would for me." Ryan comments, "And then not to be able to say anything to anyone, that was probably the hardest thing for the guy, you know that he likes to talk."

"Just like you do."

"What's that suppose to mean? That..."

"That you're starting to turn into him. Yes, yes you are bro." He points a finger at Ryan.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ryan shifts some in his seat.

See there that's proof right there, "Nothing at all, just sayin..."

"Well, I proud of him."

"Even with what he just did."

"Well," Ryan hesitates on that one. He blinks.

Espo shakes his hand in front of Ryan, "Don't answer that bro. I don't want to know." He shakes his head, trying to get back on what they were really talking about. Why that Castle would start to act this, say violent streak he was on. What else was he willing to do. After that display Espo was starting to get nervous about the guy, he would attack us. Would he?

"So all the anger that was building in him about this was..." Espo glances at Pi body only with his eyes. "And these men with the tattoo, well just got in the crossfire."

"Something like that," Ryan swallows looking back at the door.

"Why didn't he just tell us that bro? I mean we're his friends, we could have helped him."

"And not been so mad with him, these past few months." Both sigh,

"Yeah we have been treating him like..." Espo blinks. I know that I have.

"I feel bad but..." Ryan notices that Castle is just standing outside the door looking like a lost puppy. "What's he doing now?"

"What do you mean bro," Espo has to turn around in the booth to see what Castle was doing. Castle was walking back up towards the guys.

"Guys," He calls. They try to play it cool, like nothing was wrong. "Where's my car?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**fighting for my family  
chapter 31  
5/4/16**

* * *

 **inside diner:**

Neither man answers Castle. He just thinks that they didn't hear him so he says it again. "You guys were the last to see it."

Still neither man answers him they just glance at one another. Was this thing going to be a trigger for Castle to come after them too with all his anger. Both swallow, then look at Castle who was still waiting for an answer from them.

"Come on guys," Castle voice was friendly, which to the boys was odd cause of what just happen moments ago. "According to you," a short pause, "You guys took it for a joyride." Finally one of them breaks down and responds to him.

"How did you?" Ryan asks, staring at him.

"I can hear, your voices echoed in the warehouse. I heard you saw my car and just figured that..."

"We just took your car for fun, is that it?" Espo joins in.

"We were being chased, I correct you." Ryan calls more to Espo then to Castle. Castle blinks well that's a start I suppose Castle thinks to himself. So they do know something. Still staring at them, Castle pulls up a chair up to the booth. Sitting the chair backwards he sits in it, he leans his elbows on the table, waiting on them to continue. He hears Espo sigh. Getting nervous are we Espo, Castle smiles.

"Okay," a pause, "You guys were being chased, fine but where is it? It's like it vanished and if you were the last to see it, you would know." He eyes the boys, to see their reactions.

"Um...we..." Espo starts, Castle's glance now focuses just on him.

"What my partner means is..." Ryan interrupts, making Castle whip his head around to glance over at him. Ryan hesitates with the look that Castle was giving to him. What fury would Castle unleash now, knowing his car was well gone forever.

"Don't tell me you guys," He looks from one man to the other. "Wrecked it."

"Not exactly..." Ryan answers swallowing hard.

"What does that mean 'not exactly'? You only say that when..." a pause, "Something happens and your trying to cover it up."

"You tell him bro," Espo jumps in. "You were the one that was driving it." Ryan slides his hand down his face. Yes he was the one that was driving the car but it was Espo that came up with the plan. And now he was trying to blame it all on Ryan.

"Is that true you," Castle smiles at Ryan, "You drove it?" Castle lifts his hand to give Rayn a high five, "Way to go, so how did you like it?"

When Ryan takes to long to answer Castle Espo adds, "Yeah it was fun." he snorts, "Til..."

"Till..." Castle has a question mark look on his face. "Till what?"

"We were being chased as you know," Ryan goes on. "I..." he looks over at Espo who looks away quickly. "We had to think quickly."

"With his driving," Espo comments pointing a finger into his held up hand at his partner. A gesture that it was all Ryan's fault. And he was the one to blame for everything. "We were like two bandits on the run."

"That's exactly what you guys were," Castle adds with a smile. "You took the car without..." Shaking his head at the guys. Espo couldn't hear anything mad in his tone but then again, Espo or Ryan didn't expect his actions today either. "So,..." Castle tilts his head some. Ryan was starting to get a little nervous. He starts to twitch his leg a little. Castle notices that he does that when he is holding back something. "That still doesn't explain where my car is now."

Castle was getting the idea that Ryan was stalling on what really happened to his car and that is wasn't going to be a good one. Ryan sighs. See I knew that he was and that proves it. Maybe I will get it out of him where my car is now, before that dead body over there turns ripe.

"At least your's and Beckett's cars will be happy together." Ryan lowers his head trying to stiffle his laugh. Cause, this really wasn't the time to be joking about it. Not with Castle on a rampage of revenge.

"Oh, no," Castle shakes his head rolling his eyes. "Guys," He drags out the word. "You don't mean." Ryan just nods at the man biting his lip some.

"Yep bro," Espo points a finger downwards. "It's near Beckett's car in the..."

Castle reaches out with his hand, and comes towards Espo's mouth. He stops talking immediately. Castle turns his head away from the boys. "Guys, I can't..." They didn't know what he was going to do next, knowing this news about his baby being in some yucky to say the least water never to be seen again. Well Ryan's right at least someone's got a happy ending being with the one they love. What? Did I just think that cars could be happy together. Castle sighs. I need... 'What you need,' Hayley's voice in his head calls, 'Is to get back to your wife and baby,' Castle shakes his head. But the voice doesn't go away, 'I know that you will find away.' He takes in a deep breath, staring at the door to the diner.

"I need to get out of here." Castle gets up, placing his chair back at the table that he got it from.

 **To Be Continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**fighting for my family  
chapter 32  
5/4/16**

 **Inside Diner:**

"Castle wait we will go with you." Ryan calls getting up from the booth as well.

"Guys...um..." Castle didn't really know how to tell them, without spilling the beans about Beckett, where he was going. Castle glances at each of them. "I..." Espo nods at Castle and points his head to the door. Telling Castle that he understood that Castle wanted to be let alone and that he would keep Ryan at bay.

Ryan takes a step closer to Castle. Espo grabs his hand, which causes Ryan to stop and glare at Espo. "Bro, I think that he wants to be alone for a few minutes. We...he deserves that from us after what we did." Ryan could hear the door chimes as Castle walks outside the diner.

After watching Castle just walk away from them, Ryan lowers his head, "Now I feel really bad..."

"For him bro?" Espo relaxes his grip on Ryan.

"Not only that, about what we did to his car. I mean," Ryan licks his lips, "I know it wasn't all our fault be still." Shrugs his shoulders some. "I just..."

"What are we going to do with this body," Espo changes the subject on him. He wants Ryan to get over this guilt about the car. Espo didn't want to remember it either. "We can't just..."

Ryan wasn't listening to Espo complaining over there. He didn't want to again, sometimes that was all Espo did. Ryan found Castle's back and forth motions more interesting to watch at the moment then listening to something that his partner did on a daily basics.

"Must be waiting on a cab." Ryan comments changing the subject back to Castle.

"That's his right to." Espo says, glancing at his partner with a simi-frown hoping that Castle would leave soon. Maybe if he goes then Ryan will help me get this body up before I end up gagging.

Ryan sighs. He knew that Espo was right. But Ryan was all about doing the right thing and he wants to do right by his friends. He stares at Castle one last time before he sat back down at the booth to discuses what to do with the dead body that was starting to get on his nervous as well.

Castle steps out closer to the street when a car slows down thinking it was his taxi. Then all of a sudden, he is struck with a burning sensation on his arm. The shock of it grips him so hard that he goes down quickly. He turns to look at the door not knowing that Ryan saw him fall. The car just takes off, as Castle slumps over in pain trying to call out for help.

"Castle just fell." Ryan shouts after watching the whole thing from where he was sitting.

"What do you mean just fell," a pause "Like he was shot down." Espo calls remembering how they had snipers shooting at them earlier.

"Maybe." Ryan bolts up, knocking over some chairs that were at another table. "I just know that he's on the ground and he doesn't look to be moving." Ryan turns back and this time grabs his partner by the arm dragging him. "Come on. We have to help him..."

They race out the door and up to a now sitting on the curb Castle with his feet in the street. "Castle," Ryan calls out, he turns his head to see them.

"I'm fine," Castle says staring straight at them. He tries to hide the pain that he is in but Espo knows that trick. Beckett uses the exact phase and the straight forward expression all the time so he wasn't fooled by it this time. Wow those two are so alike it spooky.

"No, your not bro," Espo points to his shoulder where blood was soaking his shirt. "You've been hit. I see..."

"And don't deny it, I saw it through the window." Ryan adds. Castle smiles faking it of course, at the boys but doesn't say a word.

Castle just places his opposite hand over the area that Espo points out to him. He feels the wetness seeping through his clothing so he retracts his hand and sure enough he sees that his hand is all bloody. "Now I know what Beckett felt like getting hit in the leg or..." He has to once again, catch himself from telling the boys about Hayley. Castle lets some tears fall. That memory was going to haunt him for a long time. He swallows closing his eyes so he he can rid them of tears. He had no time to grieve just yet and then telling them would have to come later. Espo watches him try to move some.

He was struggling so he reaches out to Castle, "Here let's get you up." Espo then glances around. "Ryan a little help over here,"

"Sorry picking up shell casing." Ryan holds up his pen and dangling from the end was a spent bullet casing. Espo helps Castle to his feet again. And points with his eyes for Ryan to find the shooter.

"I'm on it," Ryan calls taking off without any other words.

"Guys, that guy is probably long gone by now." Castle grunts as he touches the spot again. "Ow..." He lets out a cry, that was also written all over his face.

"Well, stop touching it bro and take it easy." That's easy for him to say he wasn't shot. Has he ever been Castle wonders. He can't remember a time that him or Ryan had been hit by a bullet. "Maybe but maybe not." Castle can hear Espo telling him, "Sometimes they hang around to watch their work." Espo leads Castle back inside the diner. A lady nods and disappears. "I don't want them here watching us," Espo sits Castle down so he can look him over.

"And if it wasn't them," Castle blabs on. "They just send someone else." Castle blinks, he has seen this too many times. A lot today, that these people are trying to go after all of them. Not just Beckett and Castle. This LocSat, has to be someone that knows everyone. And if they didn't find him and stop him than none of them will be safe ever.

"Hold still will ya." Espo complains to Castle, trying to get a better look at his wounded shoulder by pulling his collar of his shirt down some.

"Look you don't have to do this, I could just..." The lady drops off some supplies on the table besides them.

"That's all I got, he needs..." she whispers in Espo's ear.

"Thanks, this will do." He tells her in response. Castle leans back some in the chair. His arm still throbbing. "I need..." Castle struggles to get up again. More to get away from Espo's hands on his wound. He didn't really want Espo to touch it anymore, in fact he didn't want anyone to touch it. He just wanted to go after the man so he could finally get home.

"Not a chance not with..." Espo shakes the thought off, as he finds some scissors to cut Castle's shirt. "And besides it looks just a graze, that needs..."

"Graze?" Castle questions, then hollers out, "Ow," Castle shuts his eyes tightly as another wave of pain goes through him. As he felt a cold dab on his shoulder.

"At least you will match your dad."

"What about my dad?" Castle asks whipping his head towards Espo.

"I heard from Beckett that he got shot and sewed himself up." He squeezed Castle cut again. Castle balls his hands up, as more tears drip down his face. "At least I didn't have to dig out a bullet. You're lucky there."

"Yeah, just hurry this up before..." Castle grunts again.

"Before what?"

 **Outside in the streets:**

Ryan sees the reflections of red and blue lights off windows as he rounds the corner. What's with all the commotion out here. Oh no, he lowers his head after seeing cops surround something in the street. Not another shooting. I don't think that I can take it if it happens to be one. He stops, then thinks about turning right around to leave the area when a cops spots Ryan waving at him to come over. Now I know I will have to see what this is all about. Sighing, taking in a deep breath to encourage himself it's just another dead body you have seen lots of them. Slowly he begins to walk again towards the scene that was being blocked off.

"What happened here?" Ryan asks really nervous to see what he was going to find.

"A man," the officer points in the direction of what looks to be a body near some parked cars. "The man on the ground now," That conforms Ryan's worst nightmare that there was another dead person he would have to deal with. He was just hopping that it was not cop's body he was going to be looking at. "He opens fire as he was coming around the corner, same place as you." The officer shifts on his leg. "We were about to return fire when," the officers points again this time to a bus which the front in was smashed in, window broken and had what looked to be something red on it still parked in the middle of the street right by the body.

"He got hit by that bus," Ryan comments, he couldn't believe this. What else could happen with this case.

"Unfortunately yes," the officer says, "The driver, over there is really shaken up. We all are still in disbelieve. The impact was..." Ryan puts his hand up to get the officers to stop talking, which he does.

"You can go see if you want too, it's gruesome cuts..." Ryan stands there thinking if he really wants to go over there at all. He takes in a deep breath, deciding he wants to see just to make sure. To make sure of what he never saw the guy who made the shots so he can't really id him.

Ryan watches as a woman officer kicks at the body in the street to make sure that he was dead. "With his guts everywhere, I don't think he's getting back up." She calls, walking back to her police car.

"At least no one got shot here." One of them in the group responds.

"That's not true," Ryan calls out. The others in the group turn to look his direction as he approaches them. "One of ours was." Wow, he actually said that Castle was one of them. Only if Castle was there to have heard the words come out of Ryan's mouth like that.

"Is he?" Some of their faces turn to frown.

"Hurt," Ryan sighs thinking about what Castle must be going through right this moment with Espo. Hoping that neither man hasn't killed each other yet. "But I think he's going to be okay."

"Are you from the 12th?" The female officer in charge asks looking at Ryan.

"Yes, I am detective Ryan." He holds out his hands to shake hers.

"Detective Elis, from the 5th." She shakes his hand then holds out a note of some short. "Found this with the body. It's addressed to the Captain of the 12th. A Captain," a pause, "Beckett. Do you know him?"

"Her," Ryan corrects the woman, "And Yes, very well, we have worked together for years now."

The officer just walks off after giving him the paper, like she really can't be bothered with him. "Thanks," Ryan calls after the woman even though he knows she's not going to hear him.

"What could this be? Did the dead man who was trying to shot Castle know Beckett as well." Ryan unfolds the note, not thinking twice about opening someone else's mail. He clears his throat and starts to read the letter out loud.

"Captain, my captain." It starts off.

 _"We have won! I told you, that you couldn't win against us. I took that away from you, even though you two were fighting which no one believed for a second. I killed the one and only love of your life today. Come and pick up his lifeless body...and then we begin all over again. Don't you worry you know who this is...the one and only LocSat team!"_

After Ryan took a few seconds to compose himself, he decides that Espo needs to know about this letter. It's not just one man that they are looking for. So he snaps a shot of this letter sending it to Espo telling him not to show it to Castle. What have they dragged us into with this LocSat team and what kinda sick joke are they playing here? It's like they are playing cat and mouse with Beckett and Castle and we just happen to be here too...

He shakes his head, not wanting to think anymore about that. Besides Castle not dead...yet...but if they think that he is...he's safe for now, Ryan thinks swallowing, right, I mean it's not like. "Oh crap," He says out loud as he takes off running back to the diner to check on them.

 **To Be Continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 33**

* * *

 **Diner inside:**

"How much longer?" Castle squirms again. Not wanting to stay confined to the chair that Espo put him in. Especially without a shirt anymore. It just felt odd. Something about being in front of the boys without clothing on. He had never been like this before. I guess it's cause it's only Beckett who gets to see me like this, all of me. His mind flash back to the first time that they were in each others arms. She had just come in from the rain and was all wet. But oh how she felt against my warm body. The slipping off of her cloths and then mine. A smile crept across his face. I can't wait to get back to doing that. He squirms again.

"Castle bro, hold still," Espo tells him. This was taking longer then he thought it was going to. "For a little bit longer."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"I don't know where?" Espo chuckles at Castle's attempt of a joke.

"Almost done, you big ol baby." Espo sighs, "You're the one that didn't want to go to the hospital so," Castle thought going to a hospital with these people out here hunting them apparently was to dangerous. And then there was the paper trail. He was not going to have any of that.

"Yeah," Castle moves his leg again. "But..."

"But nothing..."

"I didn't ask to be shot either." He snaps as Espo makes another sharp pain wavier through him.

"Do yo think that this fun for me either buddy." Espo counts back. How does Beckett put up with this everyday I will never know.

Castle winces again. "Last couple of stitches, I promise." He could feel Castle's frustration. He was having it too. "Sewing someone up is not my specialty." Espo glances at the table looking for the scissors when he sees that his phone was moving. That's probably Ryan with an update. Maybe they got the guy, for all of our shake I hope so.

"There all done," He gently pats Castle on the shoulder. "You're all patched up, well the best that I can do so you're good to go." Espo steps back from the chair and a chill comes over him.

"It's about time." Castle wiggles out of the chair, stops when he hears someone coming. Turning back he sees that the woman reappears from the backroom. Holding out a shirt.

"Here, you go sir," She smiles at Castle making him somewhat uncomfortable. "This might fit you." He smiles at the woman as he takes her offering not wanting to be rude.

"What do..."

She shakes her head, "Nothing, protecting our streets is enough."

"Thanks."

"Now," she touches him on the arm, "Come back here let me get you something to drink." She winks at Espo after noticing him glancing at his phone a few times. Espo welcomed the distraction. Castle turns to glance at Espo like a child would for permission. Espo nods, telling him that it was okay to follow this woman. After making sure that he was out of Castle's sight he picks up his phone turning it on. A message from Ryan pops up.

After reading the letter and what happened to Castle's shooter, Espo gasp. He wants to scream out loud. So there is more to this story that Castle and Beckett aren't telling us. This letter is more proof that the two of them are hiding something but why? Espo has to wonder why didn't they want more back-up? Was this for our protection too?

Castle reenters where Espo was with a pitcher of some short of liquid and three glasses. To Espo he looks at little tipsy already. So he takes the glasses out of his hands to get if away from him. Espo shakes his head,placing the objects out of Castle's reach. Getting drunk was not the thing to do right now.

"Well, Ryan sent a text saying that the police," he pauses for a second not sure if Castle should hear all about the gory bus scene or not. So he makes up a lie to tell him. "Have in custody the shooter two blocks from here."

"Oh, goodie." was Castle's response. Espo rolls his eyes.

"So no worries, about him."

"Who would that be?" Castle questions as he lifts he glass, "Well, Cheers to that."

"Oh brother," Espo mummers under his breath. He wouldn't remember if I did tell him about the note that Ryan sent me. Maybe there is some truth about them not splitting up, if these people don't believe it why should we. Is that why they are still attacking them, cause they are together? That thought just made Espo more mad. What the hell was really going on here.

We have to find these people and get rid of them. He glances over at Castle who had put his head down on the table. Don't pass out on me Castle not now. We have to find them fast.

The beeping of a phone brings both of them back to what was going on at the moment. It kept going off.

Beep beep beep off again it went.

It was annoying the hell out of Espo that Castle wasn't paying attention to it. It was like he didn't care about it. Espo had had enough.

"Castle," he yells. Castle slowly opens his eyes. "Hell, answer that phone of yours or should I say Hayley's."

"That's," He reaches for the phone that he had. "Not mine phone going off."

"What? It's..." Castle sits up shaking his head some.

"I thought the same thing, I thought it was yours,"

"Nope, than..." both men look in the direction of the dead body. Espo shakes his head.

"Oh hell, no don't say."

"Then I wont." Castle gets to his feet, goes to the body and bends down to get the beeping phone.

"Are you kiddy me." Espo stares at Castle, "That's like." He blinks "I'm not going there."

"It's a dead body," Castle feels around the body, "I don't think that he is going to care." Castle finds the phone and he touches the screen. With the look at he was showing Espo, something was off.

"What is it bro?" Espo now gets up from his chair.

"It's a text." Castle starts, then stops. Which was really concerning Espo so he inches closer behind Castle to read some of it.

"From who?"

"Not completely sure," he sighs and having Espo standing there breathing down his back wasn't helping. Castle turns glances up at him with one of his death glares. "Do you mind." he comments.

Espo steps back. "Sorry I just." Castle waits till Espo sits back down Espo pouts, "I just wanted to read it."

"Crap," Castle sees Espo slump down into the booth pouting like a kid getting scolded.

He's just trying to help you comes Hayley's voice once again, giving Castle advice from beyond. I know but I...

tell him, use him

use him Castle questions the voice in his head.

yes that is what you need to do.

Feeling a ping of guilt for not sharing in the discovery of the text, Castle goes to where Espo was. He slides in the booth directly across from him.

"I'm sorry," he calls to Espo. Something that he almost never does to anyone, Beckett can vouch for the that. "It's just that this case, it's..."

"Getting to you, I know bro it's not an easy one." Espo glances at Castle who is still looking at the phone's messages. Castle blinks staring at the text, that said Clarence is dead. Castle sighs, reading the rest is what makes him the most nervous of all. That this person, Castle didn't know who was going after Castle wife, I will find where ever she is and kill her too. Do you have him there. Is he been taken care of.

So they tortured Clarence into telling LocSat where Beckett was. This is not good I got to get out of here and now.

"You were only trying to help but..." he voice trails of as he continues to read the message over and over.

"We are...if you will let us in." Castle was startled to hear Ryan's voice, that he whips his head around just to make sure that it was him. "If there is anything that you need just ask us." Ryan sits besides his partner.

"Look guys, there's really somewhere I need to be and fast,"

Castle tries to leave but Espo puts hands on him. Trying to hold him back from going after this dangerous man by himself.

"We know Castle," Espo starts "Go be with Beckett."

Castle opens his mouth to say something but Ryan beats him to it.

"And your new child." Ryan adds in.

"You...how?"

"We're detectives," pumps fist with Ryan as they both smile at Castle.

"My mother couldn't have told you...did she? Cause I don't that that she knows yet."

"No, I..." Espo continues.

"We." Ryan corrects him, not wanting Castle to think it was all Espo this time.

"We," Espo makes a face at Ryan, "Put it together bro."

"You're a good actor from keeping that from us."

"You really had us going...but we," Ryan glances at his partner giving him a face. "But in our heart of hearts we also know that you two guys loved each other to much to just walk away, to throw it all away."

Castle smiles thinking about all the times they shared which could just as easily be taken away from him if he doesn't get going. Espo slaps him on the back.

Castle, squeezes his eyes shuts, feeling all the pain just shot through his shoulder again.

"Sorry bro," Espo swallows, "I forgot. Now go be with her." He leans closer to Castle, "She needs you. More then ever right now." He whispers.

"You know that I can hear you right." Ryan comments. Not really understanding why Espo was whispering, for they were the only ones in there. Ryan stands, "And congrats." says as he shakes Castle's hand. "Welcome to the 'daddy' club." Gives Castle a hug. Espo sees this opportunity to slid the phone that Castle was reading into the booth beside him.

"I'm going to miss you guys," A tear rolls down Castle's cheek.

"We will be okay, all of us." Ryan winks to him.

"Go, do what you have to do and take care of her. Or..." Espo chimes in.

"You'll hunt me down." Castle adds as a joke.

"That and worse." Espo response, making a poking sign at his hurt shoulder.

"Do you need an escort this time?" Ryan asks remembering what just happened to them last time Castle waited for a taxi.

"No, Ryan I..." Castle sighs. I know they are just looking out for me but really. "I don't." Ryan just stands at the door watching him, making sure a repeat wasn't going to happen.

Espo reads the text that Castle did. That's why he had to rush off. This sounds like it is escalating into a full out war with these people and that they will not stop. Espo sees a link at the bottom of the text and decide to click on it. A picture slowly emerges, one that makes him grasp and drop the phone on the floor with a bang. Ryan turns quickly to his partner to find out what the noise was all about. Espo composes himself as he picks the phone back up, continuing to stare at the picture of...

 **To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 34**

* * *

 **Diner inside:**

Espo sees a picture of his on again off again girlfriend Lanie who is standing next to Beckett both women are showing off their pregnancies. The description says 'the one in the red dress, Beckett, that's the one we want dead. The other one, well you decide what to do. Killer her if you want to.' Espo looks at the ceiling Castle you have to protect them. Ryan quiet as a mouse seeing his partner, who he thinks is praying to a higher power, slips into the booth opposite him.

After a few seconds, Espo stares right at him. "Bro," a pause, "If you found out that your girlfriend was now pregnant what would you do?"

"One, I wouldn't be cheating on Jenny."

"That's not..." Ryan gets a death glare shot his way.

"I know," Ryan waves his hands around. "I would do anything to be there with her. Why do you ask?" He watches his partners facial expression. "Did you?" Espo lets out a deep sigh. "Oh, no." a pause, "You didn't..." Espo didn't answer him. He just shows Ryan the picture of the two ladies.

"You did and..." Ryan slaps his hand over his own mouth, trying not to laugh when says this. "What are you going to tell Castle." He starts to laugh.

Espo snots, "Not funny,"

Ryan laughs louder, "But it is." He tries to control his laughter. "You showed me a picture of both of them. What was I suppose to think." Ryan takes the phone. Then his face fell when he read the description at the bottom about possibly killing both of them including the babies. "I didn't know the two of you were still together?"

"I've been secretly, dating Lanie again bro. I just..."

"Wow, does everyone have a secret now-a-days."

"Look, I am be serious, there's a great chance that this baby's mine. But why didn't Castle tell us."

"My guess is that he might not know either, I mean usually that's between the couple to discuss..."

"Or friends. It just makes me wounder."

"I bet Lanie told Beckett and made her keep her mouth shut. Cause you know that

Castle can't keep his shut. And that's what best friends are for, I wouldn't worry."

"Yeah you're right. I just want to be the first to know bro, you know I always thought..." Espo looks at Ryan who took out his phone ready to push some numbers in. "Put that away." he yells at his partner who was always jumping the gun to call someone.

"You want to know. Then now's the time." He glances at his phone, making Espo think that he has called Lanie up. "One of the best things to experience is the birth of a baby. I missed Shara Grace's and regret it everyday." Ryan tells Espo to encourage him.

"But you were forced to bro."

"Yes, I was and that's my point. You never know what 's gonna happen to you."

"So what you're saying is I should find out,"

Ryan nods at him. "I'm just giving you advice on what happened to me. You decide what's best for you. And" a pause, "Not knowing is the hardest thing to get over."

Espo pauses, holding out his phone.

"You can do this...I know that you can." Ryan comments, trying to encourage his partner.

"What if..."

"If it's not yours then you move on. But if it is yours..."

Espo let's out a deep breath. He's right I need to know. I just. Remember don't be like your dad care for this one.

"You're right bro," Ryan was in awe at those words came out of Espo's mouth and that he was man enough to admit that to him. This case is really bring us a lot closer together. Even despite the secrets. Ryan watches as Espo as he tries to call. After a few seconds he just shakes his head, "Just voice mail. So I'll try a text." He sighs, then whispers under his breath. "Not the best way, to find out."

Ryan picks up the phone that Castle took from Pi's body.

"Who's Clarence?" He asks out loud more to himself then to Espo.

"Oh just some guy, Castle knew."

Ryan thinks with everything that Beckett and Castle kept from them that this might not be who he was thinking it was. He remembers Alexis was telling them about a Clarence. " Wasn't that the lawyer Alexis says that would be calling about Beckett's divorce papers."

A light bulb goes off in Espo's mind. With all the secrets that were going around it was no telling who was who. "No, I think that might be the man that knows where Beckett and Lanie really are. If they killed him, what's to stop them from getting info on where the girls are hiding."

Both Ryan and Espo jump when Espo's phone beeps.

"The moment of truth bro." he picks up his phone then holds it out, turning his head. "I can't look, at it will..."

"Give me that." Ryan snatches it from him. "I am going to read the whole thing out loud." Ryan's eyes glances at the first few words of the text.

"Just do it before..." An irritated voice came from Espo.

"What before your kid turns 18..."

"What?" Ryan rolls his eyes. That was pointless he didn't get it. Or is it that he's in shock.

"Am I a father or not."

"You read it," Ryan points "Start there." . Espo was now forced to read it himself. 'Yes the baby's yours, I never had the chance to tell you before I was summoned to take Kate away from the situation we were all in. I did tell her on the way over here. She wanted me to tell you lots of times but I told her that I couldn't cause we might have been traced. I hope that you aren't mad at me and the baby, which by the way is a girl. Castle has no clue about this so don't tell him yet. but stay right there with him, help him. Love you lots...we love you. Gotta go for now.'

Espo turns the phone off and faces Ryan, with a big grin on his face. "I am! I am! And she told me to stay with Castle. That's exactly what I plan to do."

 **To Be Continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 35**

 **Inside diner:**

Ryan after hearing that, goes over the Pi's body. Rolling him over, he unlatches some keys. Then holds them up.

"And this is how we can." Espo stares at him. Am I the only one who wont touch a dead body. Looks like those two have it down packed.

"Ryan we can't just steal another car."

"Why not," a pause, "You do realize that he's dead, he wont be using it any time soon." Espo gives him a smirk. "And besides our lives and our family's are in danger so yes I can. And it's not stealing it's borrowing. We will give it back."

"Yeah after we get caught in it."

"Any better ideas?"

"Yes, actually bro, I do." he pauses to grab the keys from Ryan's hand, "I'm driving this time."

"Fine, I don't care let's just get going." Both of them leave the diner, scanning the street for Pi's car. Finally they get into it. "Now let's just hope it starts up. And sure enough it did without any problems.

"But one thing bro now how are we going to find Castle?" Espo looks to his left , "He's got a head start on us." and then to his right. Both sides of the street are empty.

Ryan shakes his head. Does he not remember any of his policing work at all.

"He still had the phone on." Ryan reaches for his pulling it out.

"Yeah so."

"I have three words for you." Espo lifts his eyebrows. "Not those but they did cross my mind. I was talking about his GPS."

"It's worth a shot."

"Let's get tracking then. Now take a left up here."

"Yes, mother." Espo jokes.

Oh brother, this is going to be a long trip I can feel it.

 **Castle's car:**

Castle leans back in the back seat while a driver drives him around. Sighing he shuts his eyes for a moment hoping to get some sleep. But all he could see was Pi's dead body taunting him and saying that he was coming to get his revenge on Castle when he was least expecting it. There are no such things a zombies Castle, there are no such things as zombies. He jumps when the car suddenly stops moving.

"What's wrong," Panic fills his voice.

"Sorry, just a traffic jam. Searching for another route." The driver says as he plays with the built in GPS system of the car.

"No," Castle response quickly. "Stick with this one."

"As you wish, but if looks like it might be awhile." Castle sighs, he didn't want to wait but on the other hand he also didn't trust going another way. To many things could go wrong. "Hey look I think that we are moving again." Sure enough the driver was right. The cars start moving again.

"That's a good thing."

Castle takes out his phone to see if he can get Beckett to pick up. He wanted to hear her voice before he surprises her by showing up. He only got her voice mail. She told me to keep her up to date with where we were on this case but then again where are we. I can't just tell her that people of this LocSat group are dropping like flies, can I? He puts his hands up to his face.

"Tell her the minimal stuff."

"What, that was..."

"Then don't talk out loud."

"Oh that was out loud I thought that was in my head. Haven't slept much lately."

"Relax who am I going to tell, I have no idea who any of these people are and technically I don't care. Just one thing,"

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Don't lie to her. It never does any good." The driver turns around to face him for a second. "I know that all to well."

My driver's right I can't lie to her. He starts to text Beckett about what's going on.

 **Beckett's hospital room 330:**

Beckett's phone vibrates on the table besides her bed. Lanie was was restlessly walking back and forth in the room stares at the phone. She didn't want it to wake Beckett up who had finally gone back to sleep. Beckett has not been sleeping all that well since she had that nightmare about Castle being in the line of fire short of speak. Lanie had to trick Beckett into taking sleeping pills some days. Beckett needed as much sleep as she could get being drained everyday it seemed like. Lanie was hoping that soon this would be over and Castle would take over. The stress wasn't helping her either, for she was restless herself once again. Walking around the room helped some.

So having the phone go off was not always a good thing. So on her next pass to the table she made the decision to pick it up. wanting to know who it was that she was going to have to kill if they woke Beckett up. Who would be calling Beckett, except for. She slaps her hand across her mouth when she almost blurted out his name. Now that would have really freaked Beckett out. She sees that the beeping was just an alert about a new text. Oh, she won't mind if I read this one.

'Clarence was killed today, I am going to check to see if that is so. Stay were you are with Lanie. We got things covered from this end. Boys have been keeping me on track by helping me with a few leads. Gotta go for now, they might be tracing this phone love you and Laine lots. Give the baby a 'hello' for me as well. See you soon.'

What? Clarence is dead, if they got to him and he was tortured into telling where we are. She has to breath in deep to control her panic. Then we might be next to be hunted down. Don't think like that Lanie, think positive thoughts. She glances over at Beckett, knowing that she doesn't need to add more stress to what she is already had. Beckett stirs some. Like she knew that Lanie was up to something. Lanie quickly place the phone back down in the same spot before Beckett notices that is is missing. She loves you a lot too Castle but this is one message she will not get right now.

"Can't fool me," Beckett calls, "I saw you put the phone back down, now who was that from? And Lanie." she points a finger at Lanie as a warning. "Don't lie to me." a pause while she smiles, "Please."

"It was from Castle. All he said was that boys were helping him on a case."

"That was all,"

"Yep." Beckett was starting to get comfortable again. These beds weren't made for any kind of long time stay. Beckett's back was aching her so much. Being in her condition was not at all fun but hopefully the rewards would be great. My family needs me to be strong. She tries to crack a smile, but only a tear went down her cheek. She just wanted her husband by her side. She did appreciate everything that Lanie was doing for and with her, but it wasn't the same as having Castle there. It was tough when they were apart in the states but now it was even worse. She didn't know how much more she could take. She just wanted to scream out but the staff would just give her more drugs to force her to sleep. She slid her hand down her face.

"Oh and one other thing." Her ears perk up at the sound of that voice. So she was hiding something from me how dare her.

"Yes," her best friend glances back over at Lanie, swallowing. Trying not to get mad, that was the last thing that she wanted to do. She already had lots of other emotions running through her.

"Castle..."

Beckett was now getting worried what was she going to tell her about him. Was he in danger, was he hurt. panic was starting to build up.

"Says that he loves you and tell the baby hi from him." Beckett lets out a sigh of relief at that. So everything is going as well as it could be over there. No worries, but just to make sure.

Beckett reaches out for the phone, in a reflex motion. Lanie gives her a death glare, which she doesn't give out to to many people except when she knows that she is right about something. Beckett realizing what that meant. She pulls her hand back. "I do trust you, to tell me everything. It's just old habits." She leans back in her bed, sighing again hoping that she didn't just upset Lanie for to long. But before Beckett could stop herself the words came out of her mouth. "You look like you're holding back on me." Then she instantly regrets that she couldn't keep quiet.

"Cause I am." It was Lanie response which took Beckett by surprise.

"Lanie." Beckett drags out her name. She never knew her friend to really lie to her unless there was something majorly wrong. Were the boys attacking Castle about what he had done.

"Not about that message though."

"Then," Beckett shakes her head. "What?" She waits for her friend to tell her what she was hiding. And why she seems like she changed after picking up Beckett's phone. What could it possibly be if not about Castle and the boys. Oh no the boys. Every second that ticked away felt like a life time to Beckett. Come on Lanie just tell me.

With a long sigh, Lanie finally told Beckett what she had been keeping from her. "I told Javy that I was pregnant."

"You what?" Beckett sat up some when she heard that come out of her mouth, that was not what she thought Lanie was going to say. Not even close. "When girl?"

Lanie swallows and hard. "I took your advice and told him. About I don't know ten minutes ago I guess." Her friend turns her head away. Like she was ashamed to have admitting something like that.

"How did he take it?" Beckett asks, wanting to know if he was happy or mad. She remembers how Castle took the news, he was so high. Was Espo like that. She knew that his father was not around much when he was a kid so. She was hoping that Espo wasn't going to be like that and not care for his baby. Her heart went out to her friend.

"Um...not really sure," Lanie went on. "I couldn't really tell over a text. He seems happy through his words but, you never know. I didn't get to see his face reactions. I guess I should have waited a little bit longer." A tear seems to be come to her face Beckett notices, but what was she suppose to say to her. She didn't know. Lanie, starts to talk again. "I told him to stay with Castle and not to say anything to him about this. That we would together when all of this was over."

Over, the word echoed in Beckett's mind. When would it be all over?

"And you trust him not to say anything?"

"I have to," Lanie sighs, hoping that she was making the right choice by confessing it to Espo. To late to worry about it now though, "Our lives depend on it."

"Yeah it does." Beckett looks away from her friend. "Yeah it does." she repeats softer this time.

 **To Be Continued...**


	36. Chapter 36

**fighting for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 36**

* * *

 **On the road:**

"Great," Ryan slams his hands on the dashboard of the car.

"What was that for?" Espo glances at his partner real quick then back the the road.

"The system went down on us."

"What do you mean went down?" Espo swallows. That's not a good thing he thinks to himself. We have to fix it and now.

"It just went black, either the battery went dead or..." Ryan continues to talk.

"Don't say it bro, that he..." Espo shook the thought.

"He might have, I mean..."

"We can't lose him." Espo reaches for the system. Ryan grabs his arm before Espo's fingers could reach any of the buttons on the machine.

"Don't turn it back on, it's for his safety."

"Safety. What about..."

"We might not be the only ones that have used this to follow him. I mean we don't know who's involved." Espo didn't think of that one. Ryan was right.

"So what we just..." Espo scratches his head. He was all out of ideas to track Castle down.

Ryan didn't know what to do either, maybe looking out the window he though might help make an idea pop in his head. It had worked before so maybe this time it would too. As he was looking out the window he notices that there was an odd object sitting in the middle of this field. A broken down car Ryan thought at first. That wasn't so odd then he saw a black figure that seemed to be walking towards it. He leans over to the back seat and gets out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look.

"What are you doing bro?" Espo asks, "Do you want me to pull over to the side of the road so you can get a better look?" Ryan didn't respond to him so Espo makes the decision to do just that. He slows the car down pulling it over onto the shoulder.

"Look over there," Ryan points out his open window. "Espo isn't that Jacinda?"

Espo takes the binoculars from Ryan and takes a look. "That is her, that's...the flight attendant that Castle dated a few years ago? She's still hot looking."

"Javy," Ryan drags out his name. I see something's never change.

"Yes, that one." He gives his partner a grin. "Maybe, just maybe..."

"You think that she's helping him, don't you? Good thinking Bro."

"But let's not scare her off. Follow my lead."

"Javy!" Ryan reacts. Why does he always think that he has to take lead.

"I mean it Ryan. We only get one shot at this." That's what scares Ryan the most. If Espo screws it up which he has known to do then their shot of finding Castle was down the drain.

"Well we," draws him a glare from Espo. "You," he rolls his eyes but goes with it. "Better hurry up." Ryan points again. Espo follows his pointed out finger. "See. She's leaving the area."

Both watch her pacing back and forth.

"Wait what's she doing? Going back and forth, it's like she's a look out." Ryan comments remembering his days of being undercover seeing people do this in the drug rings. They have one look out and with her behavior that's what looked like she was for them.

"Huh? Lookout for what?" To Espo that statement he really didn't understand. Why would someone do that unless. He snaps his fingers. "She's keeping guard over something. Castle possibly."

Ryan just smiles, he had already thought of that but Espo wouldn't let him talk any, so he had to lead him to that conclusion.

"Jacinda," Espo yells getting out of the car. The woman doesn't respond to him. Either she didn't care to or that she didn't hear him. Either way it didn't set well with Ryan.

"We have to get closer." Espo starts to walk some.

"And what jump the fence."

Espo just shakes his head at Ryan, he wonders if Castle was a bad influence over him.

Espo calls out her name again and still gets no response from her.

"I don't think that she's going to respond to that so..." Ryan tries something that will sure get someone to pay attention to them. Good or bad.

"This is the police," Ryan shouts, knowing that this was a big gamble but what other choice did he have. Getting her attention was what they needed and this time it seems to have worked. Even though he got a 'A how dare you' stare from Espo. "Had to do something," He shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry..." A short pause, "Oh wait no I am not."

"Yes officer," the woman calls, as he faces both the men. She didn't want to look suspicious so she answer him. "What can I do for you?" Ryan could tell that she was somewhat shaking, like she was a child that just got caught stealing cookies off the countertop at Christmas before everyone else.

"I was..." Ryan starts talking, while Espo swipes through his phone trying to find a picture of Castle on it. He waves his hand at Espo, then continues, "My partner and I were wondering if you seen this man?"

Espo holds out his phone for the blonde could see the picture of Castle. She doesn't say anything but Ryan sees her eyes grow wider. "So you do know him."

The lady blinks shaking her head at them.

"Look he's in danger." Espo comments quickly, for that was the truth. Castle really might be danger all of them were at this point.

"We just want to know ma'am if you have seen him. That's all." Ryan reacts to Espo comment. Without any words, she tilts her head in the direction to her left. Ryan got the message that way if anyone asks 'why did you tell' one could deny it and that still be the truth. "Thanks, we do appreciate this very much. He's our friend and we..."

As Ryan still thanking Jacinda, Espo hightails in across the open field towards the plane.

"Espo wait," he yells. Espo who was faster the Ryan keeps going. Out of breath from the running, Ryan slows he pace to a near walk. Espo stands right in the line of fire, where the plane would be coming waving his arms about.

 **Inside the aircraft:**

"Why is there a man out there in the middle of our path waving us down?"

Castle who was trying to get settled down inside, calls out "What? That's just stupid thing to do? Who on earth would someone be so stupid unless they want a death sentence." Castle has to go see why this person who wants to end their life so he goes to the window. He slaps his hand over his mouth when he sees that it's no other then his friend Espo. He quickly reacts, "Stop the plane, now." He yells out.

"What's wrong?" The pilot shouts back. Castle thinks that the pilot didn't see him standing there in front of his path.

"I need you to stop this plane and fast." Castle starts back to the door of the plane. "I need to see what he wants, before."

The pilot does what he is told and slams on the breaks on the plane.

"Ah," Castle screams as he is falls backwards cause the plane jolts. He lands again one of the seats, jamming something sharp in his back. "Ow," The old aircraft still continues to skid forward.

Espo watches as the plane comes towards him. "He's gonna stop, he's gonna stop right?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 37**

in the mystery field with aircraft:

Espo opens his eyes, just inches if that, were the blades still running, of this aircraft. He breathing heavy, swipes his hand down his face then blinks a few times. Standing there still trying to figure out what had just happen or didn't happen.

Castle after a few moments, when he realizes that the plane was all the way stopped races out there to see what the hell was going on. What damage was he going to see. And if he was going to see yet another one of his friend's body laying there dead, all cut up and bloody. He blinks, letting out the breath he didn't even know that he was holding onto. Fear enters his brain as he thinks that that was exactly what he was going to come across. A cut up Espo. "Please don't be there. Please don't be there." He repeats to himself. "So that I don't have to see that too." He cautiously slowly walks closer to the front on the plane where Espo would have been standing. He doesn't see any feet yet, so that's a good thing. "Espo," he calls out but his voice comes out only as a grumbling sound.

"Yes Castle, it's me." Espo appears into Castle's line of vision, "Right here bro."

To Castle he appears to be unharmed, but shaken.

"Don't ever do that stupid thing again," Castle calls.

"But I had to do something to get your attention now didn't I."

"Well, don't cause, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, well I almost got a near heart attack too. I didn't think all of this plan through."

"Apparently," Castle shakes his head wondering what could be so important that Espo had to tell him.

"It was all Ryan's idea that I do something like this,"

"Oh blame him are we now," Castle comments watching Ryan as he is still running up to them.

"No such thing happened," Ryan defends himself as he catches up. "I never said run after a moving plane. You idiot." Thumps him on the back of the head. One like he has done to Ryan before.

"So you did tell him." Castle walks closer to Ryan and puts his arm around him.

"No what I told him," Ryan comments as he lifts Castle's arm back off his shoulder, "Was to follow you after..." he didn't finish the sentence cause he was getting the stare down from both men. For different reasons he suspected.

After what...and why, Castle thinks, it not like we have anything in common. I mean I don't know of anything right off the top of my head.

"I'll let Espo tell you, why."

Espo hesitates after he swallows, then start to talk. "Bro. I need to come with you."

"Espo this is not a good time. And..." He glances from one man to the other. "I told you guys I need." a pause. "To do this alone.

"I know but," Espo blinks for a second as a smile creeps across his face. I came to join the daddy club." Castle just stands there staring at him.

"What?" Castle shakes head. is this guys for real. He thought that Espo was really losing his mind. "You do know that's only for..."

"Dad's right?" Espo comments

" Yes, and your not...it was made up anyway."

"Yes I know that bro," a pause, "And I am."

Castle stares at him still not understanding what Espo was talking about. Then the words finally sink in. He can't be...

"Lanie's pregnant with my child," Espo blurts out a little louder then needed to be. "As we speak."

"What she's..." why was Castle only hearing about this for the first time. Beckett never once mentioned it to him that she was also pregnant. Did he just save them both and not know it. Which in his ind was pretty cool. They could take care of each other. Knowing exactly what each needed right then.

"Yes, now you see why I have to come along with you."

"Is she really?"

Espo knew that this would happen that Castle wouldn't believe him so he gets out the phone that he stole from pie. He flips through the photos to find the one. "See there. That's Lanie and Beckett."

"I can see that, that's my wife with her best friend." Castle comments.

"I just found out when you left."

"Are you sure it's yours?" he jokes. "I mean..."

"Yes, it's mine. We..."

"Oh a booty call huh..." Castle holds up his hand for a high five from Espo.

"You need to stop..." He yells instead.

"Just,"

"What Castle is trying to say is, " Ryan cuts in, "Congrats , father hood is the best thing in a man's life."

"Yes, it is." Castle glances down at his watch. Time was a waist of time he might not have. So he waves his hands in a motion telling the boys let's get this going. Castle hugs Espo then Ryan.

"I wish that you and Jenny were coming too."

"Not yet maybe soon, but till then take care of each other." Both man glance at each other then back at Ryan. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah we do, get it bro and we will. Right new buddy." He pats Castle on the back.

 **To Be Continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 38**

* * *

 **Next to the aircraft:**

"Welcome aboard, Espo to the 'daddy club' s aircraft." Castle calls. "Now watch your step as you board." Castle jokes holding out his hands.

Espo climbs steps like you find in an old basement. Castle's right about being careful. Espo was just hoping that the steps were able to hold his weight and that his foot wasn't going to go right through one. Castle steps up right behind him.

"Didn't expect this kind of flight did you? Sorry not the most cozy flight had to keep..."

"Off the radar." Espo finishes the sentence for him.

"Yep, I had to use someone I trusted."

"Are you sure bro..." Espo turns to look at Castle.

"That this old thing," Castle pats the side of it. "Will get us there. It has flown before so I don't see why it wont this time. I bit you didn't expect me to fly like this huh."

Espo shakes his head standing there taking in all of this. Not a chance in hell. I don't really know what I was suspecting but this was not it. After moving some junk out of the seat next to him,

Castle offers it to Espo, "Sorry it was just supposed to me and the pilot." Espo sighs taking the seat that was offered to him. Now kicking some stuff out of the way so he would have somewhere to put his feet down.

"Beckett changed you hasn't she. To make you..."

"Yes, yes she has," Castle responds to that. "In more ways then one." He winks.

"Are we finally ready to get going?" a voice calls from the front seat. Castle nods even though Espo was the only one to see it. Espo gives Castle a thumbs up as he tries to get as comfortable as he could in what he considers a tin can piece of junk. Where did he find this thing a junk yard or was it hand made.

"I think we are ready again." Castle calls.

"No more surprises I hope." The co-pilot responds.

"That I can't guarantee."

Espo shuts his eyes and places his arms across his body after he finally gets settled in his seat on the compact aircraft, that he saw unfit to fly at all. He now has to force himself to take deep, even breaths to ease his anxiety as the plane starts to move forward.

His entire body can feel the building velocity and the buzzing sound of the engine seems to be rattling in his bones. But he couldn't let Castle know his fear. This was like a death trap to him. How can Castle think that this thing, Espo glances around watching it continue to shake as it struggles to get all the way started would get them to their destination without breaking up in mid air. He swallows hard. Despite his best efforts to remain calm, his stomach insisted on gauging even the most subtle dips they were coming across as they start their upward climb.

"Nervous," Castle says seeing the face of his friend.

Does nothing get past this guy.

"Or is it fear of aircraft or the fear of being a dad soon?" Castle shakes his head quickly then adds. "No wait let me guess it's all of them isn't it."

Castle faces Espo who was still making sure they were flying. "Huh?" Espo somewhat answers.

"I used to get panic attacks like the one that you are having too." Castle confesses.

That comment makes Espo open his eyes to look at him. "What, you?"

"Yeah I use to all the time. I mean not so much now but when I first started flying. I was like that every time." Castle smiles, hoping that that would ease Espo's mind some.

"How..."

"How did I get over them," a pause. "Who says I have," Castle snorts. "When it gets really bad for me. I just talk a lot about..."

"Like you 're now bro...just small talk."

"Yeah I guess." Castle blinks sighing. Espo was right I am starting to do that again.

Is he the nervous one or am I about flying in this thing. Castle slides his hand down his face. Wishing he could magically appear next to Beckett. He was wishing this flight was in the past. That would be cool thing, to time travel.

Maybe Castle's right about the idea of wasting time by talking. Maybe this way I can get him to open up about the real story of LocSat.

"You have something on your mind bro, that you want to talk about. I can listen."

Espo was trying to hint to him trying to make him feel comfortable enough to tell him.

"Uh um..." was the only response that Castle was able to give.

"Something you want to talk about. Just man to man." Another attempt of getting him to open up. "Something that you are hiding possibly."

"You want to know about LokSat don't you?"

"Well," Espo starts.

"Why didn't you just say so."

"Will you tell me bro, everything."

Castle hesitates for a second.

"Sure why not, we have a long flight ahead of us. So where do you think that I should start from?"

"Beginning always good."

 **To Be Continued...**


	39. Chapter 39

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 39**

* * *

 **Inside the aircraft:**

"It all started," Castle starts to tell the story as Espo shifts in his seat. "The day that my wife, Beckett became Captain of the 12th. She was excited to be started off her day. I gave her a surprise bracelet as you know."

"Yes and that thing was gorgeous."

"Jealous are we," Espo shakes his head.

Castle gives him a smiles and says, "Well remind me to get you one as a father's present." Castle laughs lifting his eyebrows. "Anyway. She got a phone call and she lied to me about it."

"Oh yeah that was the running off to the shootings." Castle sighs, remembering that day. His mind went back to that day and he was reliving some of it. With the long pause Castle was giving him Espo thought that Castle was reliving that day in his mind. He was afraid that Castle was now going to just shut down and he would never know the whole truth.

Maybe this was not a good idea for Castle to have to relive all of the pain that they went though I mean...Espo looks over at Castle who starts to get tears in his eyes. I see that the wounds are still open on this. What have I done putting him though all of this again but I have to know.

"How did you learn about this lie?"

"That was the night of our anniversary get together, well the day after I should say. Cause the day of we had to help out our friends," Castle makes a face letting Espo know it was him and Ryan's fault that things didn't go as planed that night. "Who seemed to be going though some fights themselves as I recall."

"Yeah that was our fault," Espo finally confesses to Castle about that. "That you two didn't get to go dinner that night." Espo sigh, "Sorry about that. We..."

"That's what friends or partners are for. But we fixed that and had a wonderful next night of..." Castle smiles remembering the sexy games he and Beckett played.

"I don't need to know any details on that part." Espo whines. What Castle did with Beckett he didn't really want to know. He just wanted to see her as boss not as a lover.

"Yeah so after our fun, and fun it was. Being separated makes..."

"Utumm..." Espo interjects again. "I get it you had great sex."

"Not just great sex, more then amazing..." Espo waves his hands about. He did not need all the details of that night.

"So her phone pinged when she was getting dressed to go into work again."

"Let me guess Vikram."

"Yeah it was. I wanted to know why it couldn't have waited a few hours. He knew we were well celebrating that night. And when she wasn't looking I read it. So I hack."

"You did." Espo points to him.

"Okay, Hayley." he confesses, "Did that but still."

"She was pissed at you as I recall. And you two had a fight in her office when I interrupted you said that there was no one better for the work and you had to be somewhere."

"That's right, good memory."

"Still you forgave her."

"It was hard," Castle swallows, "But I love her, more then I have anyone."

"So you guys kept that love going."

"Yes, I made a vow to her and I plan on keeping it. We had to keep it a secret so that this LocSat wasn't coming after me. She thought that it was protecting me from getting into trouble. And now it's my turn to protect her. Since I found out."

"Oh, that you were going to be a father again."

"Yes, that too. You will do anything for your family. Once you hold a baby you will know what you have to do. You may not love the woman that you are with anymore..."

"Like Meredith was."

"Yes, but that baby...you will love forever. And besides Meredith cheated on me. I didn't want Alexis to feel that so I showed her all the love I could...might not have been perfect but."

"You didn't want her to fell abandon or that she was a mistake."

"Exactly. And I never thought of my daughter that way. I take that back, there was no way in hell that I could ever do that...ever. My marriage to Meredith well, that's another story. But I glade that a beautiful thing did come out of it. I loved my daughter since the day they put her in my arms all bundle up." Castle smiles at the memory. This talking to Espo was relaxing his nervousness about this plane.

"Did Meredith..." Castle was taken aback with the question one that he couldn't really answer.

"What to think that her daughter was a mistake."

"Yeah,"

" I hope that she loved her just as much as I did and do. But I think that she was to young and she wasn't ready. Her career was just starting. I on the other hand don't regret if for a minute. Alexis has taught me a lot."

"I know she's been there for us too."

"Once you hold them you realize just how much your life changes forever. And mine is about to get that change again."

Espo sighs, all this daddy talk brought thoughts of his own dad who was never around much. How he missed out on those days. He remembers what Beckett said that Castle's dad wasn't in the picture either. Maybe that's where he gets all his love to make his child's life better. He also remembers the advice that he gave to Ryan as well.

"I don't want to be like my dad." Espo blurts out.

"Well then don't be. Look Espo you are already making the first step. We both are doing this. Coming out here to see and feel the joy..."

"I just hope that Lanie." Espo lowers his head more in shame Castle thinks.

"Feels the same way. I can't answer that. I wish that I could. Just show her that you can be the man that she needs you to be. What ever that 'man' might be."

"Like the friend I should have been to you." a pause, "Why didn't you tell me all the was going before bro," Castle didn't answer. He just sat there, taking all of this in. Friends Castle likes that word. He always considered Espo, Ryan, Lanie and especially Beckett to be his friends. And now after all these years they feel the same way about him.

"You've been through hell this past few months, wait even before that and what did I do." Espo swallows, "I just blamed you for everything, when you were only protecting Beckett.

Hell you were protecting all of us. And I..." He was embarrassed about the way that he had treated Castle but if he had known. Wait there's no excuses for how I treated him. None.

"It's okay." Castle answers laying back some, in his chair.

"No, it's not. You don't treat you friends that way. Ever." He glances over at Castle. "I'm just glade..."

"Some am I. You're here now. That's all that matters."

"Yeah but no one," Espo continues on. "Should have gone through what you did in that warehouse alone." Castle could still hear the gunshots in his mind.

"What killing all those bodies. I..."

"About that we only found the ones at the door and that was it."

"No," Castle was getting defensive again. "I shot down it seemed like hundreds."

"The evidence of bullets and shell casings were from your gun and no other ones."

"So what it was all..." a pause, "Fake? I mean I was there." Wasn't I, Castle was thinking hard on that one. Maybe I wasn't there at all. Was it all in my head.

"I went to a training camp where a simulator was used." The voice of the pilot was heard.

"Like a video game?" Castle questions. That would make sense Castle thought. Anything was possible with this LokSat team.

"Close Castle but yeah, a person goes into the field of play somewhat. That person thinks everything is real."

"Like you shoot and hit nothing." Castle responds.

"It's sounds like a sick death trap to me. Something to mess with someone's brains. To make them go crazy." Espo adds, thinking that maybe that's exactly what happened to Castle.

Castle says what his mind was thinking. "Or that person then runs out of bullets and then a real shooter can come in and hit them when they are down."

"Is that what you and Hayley were lured into?" Espo questions, "And talking about Hayley where is she?"

Castle hesitates. This is as good of a time as any to tell them about her. He could feel tears coming to his eyes again. Espo notices that he is all of a sudden quiet. He glances over at him. He must be struggling to to me, that can only mean that something went wrong.

"Oh no." Espo says and Castle just nods.

"She didn't come back out." His words came out slowly. "She died in my arms earlier."

"Wait, she what?" a pause. "There was no..." Espo snaps his fingers. "The blood pool that you were standing by looking down at when we got there. That was..." Espo put his hand over his mouth. He swallows. "That was the spot that she died in. Wasn't it."

Castle just nods.

"But there was no body. Where's her body?" Espo now has tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't know her all that well but still she was human. "What happened to her body?" He wipes his finger across his eyes. Castle hands him a tissue. He blow his nose.

"I had Perlmutter come and take her body away to the morgue. Before..."

"That's why you were defending him." Espo snorts.

"Yes, he was busy with Hayley's body, when you guys showed up."

"Why didn't you tell us."

"I didn't want my daughter to see okay. I didn't want you guys to remember her that way. I didn't want you guys to see her in a pool of her own blood like I had to. I blame myself for killing her."

"What bro? You..."

"I tried to cover her, so she could get away and she got hit. I thought that I had done that." Castle lowers his head. "But now knowing what I do. It might not be me at all, but I still blame myself for what happened. "

"Castle," Espo pats him on the shoulder and leaves his hand there.

"You are not to blame for this. Those bad men are."

"He's right you know, but I am glade." says the pilot.

"What?" Both Espo and Castle respond shocked at that comment.

"Cause Castle here had so much built up anger and rage that took out..."

"That's what lead to..." Espo adds.

"The team was running scared and LocSat was drawn out." The co-pilot also gets into the conversation.

"So where is he?" Espo asks wanting to know.

"um...LocSat was a hunted person and now a dead one. " The pilot comments not giving away who this person really was. And why did it matter now they're dead.

"Have something for you." The co-pilot turns all the way around and for the first time Castle sees who she is. She could see that Castle's mind was thinking about saying her name so she places her finger to her lips. She hands him a phone.

"Is that my phone?"

"No it's a copy son," The pilot pauses on the word son hoping Castle would he would get the hint. "Just like last time." Once again the co-pilot put her finger up. Castle points his head at both of them. Reassuring that he wouldn't say a word about who they were. Castle takes the phone from his step-mother's hands. "Okay," Castle turns it on. A text message with a beep pops up. LocSat's body is at the morgue. See pictures later.

"What was that a text?" Espo thought that he might have gotton a text from the girls.

"Just a reminder on a calendar about things I was suppose to get done today, which I have not."

"Don't be a whiny baby, just do them tomorrow. You have more important things to do right now." The pilot says. Knowing exactly what it was.

"Oh." Espo states, "I was hoping it was..."

"A message from the girls huh." The pilot answers quickly.

"Yeah," Espo sighs leaning back in his chair, facing the window. So if this LocSat man is dead. "So, there shouldn't be anyone left following us."

"Not sure son," pilot calls.

Covering your tracks good one dad Castle thinks.

"We don't think so." The co-pilot says, looking at Castle smiling. Espo looks at Castle when he couldn't find his phone on him. He thought Castle might have taken it.

"Where's my phone." Castle shrugs. "You took it didn't you."

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean...Not exactly you either did or you didn't."

"Well," Castle says sheepishly, "Ryan has it."

Espo gives death glare. "Look I couldn't take any chances that came with it. That's how..."

"People trace phones and get killed." The co-pilot calls, "It happens all the time I've seen it."

"You told him to do that." Espo responds anger was creeping into his voice.

"Oh no," She shakes her head. "That was all on him. I didn't know." She faces back to the front.

"But I have..."

"Well, about that..." Castle turns his face, and lets his finger do the rest, points downwards.

"Oh know you didn't." Espo holds out his hands to strangle Castle who twists in his seat to get away of the coming forward hands. "Castle, I..."

The phone that Castle has beeps interrupting them. "Give me that." Espo yells.

The co-pilot seeing the two men acting out in this childish behavior snatches the phone first. Both pout at her cause the phone was taken away up there where neither one could see it.

"Look what you did now." Espo shouts at Castle.

Castle points to himself, "Me, it wasn't my fault."

"If you had just..."

"Stop it boys you're like two brothers fighting about this." The pilot puts in his two cents worth.

Brothers, Castle think. Had the two of them really become that close to each other...Brothers that was something that Castle always wanted and never got to experience.

"Take a nap, you two. Seems like you two need that. We still have a ways to go my boys." pilot calls.

Later on a beeping sounds wakes Castle up. He struggles to straighten up. Focusing, he sees the phone in his hand, which he believes to be handed back to him when he was ordered to sleep, which he really did need he realizes. The co-pilot hears him moving. She smiles, and whispers a "your welcome." Before he can get out the words thank you. Castle glances over at Espo who is snoring slightly, good still asleep. He opens the phone to read the newest messages. He is now on high alert for one of those messages is from Lanie.

He reads it then gasps:

Kate needs you, hurry home to her.

 **To Be Continued...**


	40. Chapter 40

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 40**

* * *

 **inside the aircraft:**

I'm coming baby. Home is where I want to be. Castle stares out the window. Slowly passing is the night.

"Can we make this flight go faster." Castle calls out.

"Why bro," Espo has panic in his voice as he glances his worried looking face at Castle. "Is something wrong with the girls."

Castle picks up on his panicking tone. "Let's just say, I might be a father before the flight gets there.," a pause, "So yes I am panicking."

"Is that what the text said?" Espo takes in a deep breath, whould he also be a father by then too.

Espo stares at Castle who's face now had a space out look to it.

"Castle," He calls then he takes a chance grabbing ath the phone again. Not much a challenge for him this time.

"Not," Castle begins then a slight pause.

"Don't say exactly bro." Espo jumps in.

"Not in so many words, how's that?" Espo just shakes his head, as he flips through the pictures on the phone. Espo saw a few of dead bodies at the morgue. Okay that's just creepy, even for him. He finds the text. It didn't say anything about Lanie. He sighs with relief. That's good, I think. Espo finds another picture of a ultrasound. Beckett's he thinks. I wonder if Lanie's look similar that was till he read the bottom of it. "And by the looks of it more one time."

"More than one? I don't...what are you talking about? Espo turns the phone to show Castle the picture of his baby in the ultrasound.

"What am I looking at?"

"If you don't know by now bro, then I can't help you." Espo looks out the window. Castle stares at the screen for a second..."Twins?" Castle questions.

"Think again."

"I don't..."

"Triplets buddy. You guys are having triplets,"

"How,"

"If you don't know that either then,"

Castle snorts. "I meant how do you."

"Read the bottom...text..."

"Me and the triplets" Castle read out loud. "Oh now that's spoils the surprise."

"And you call yourself a writer." Espo shakes his head.

"Relax boys we are almost..." The pilot calls out.

"Take me to the..." Castle demands.

"The hospital," The pilot sighs, "Son I know..." before he could finish the Co-pilot says, "We know you want to get there quickly. It's only a few miles sweetie," They are finishing each other sentences just like Beckett and I do, I guess that that runs in the family.

"Landing might not be so smooth." The pilot warns them.

"Is it ever." The Co-pilot makes a joke, patting her husband on the shoulder.

"So you've done this before." Espo asks. Castle was thinking the same thing. He wasn't sure that his father ever had landed a plane before in his life or even fly one at that. There was a lot to learn about his father, and he might never know.

"Not exactly," What does that mean, Castle thinks when he always used that word it meant that they were not tell the whole truth. And right now, in a time so crucial they needed the whole truth.

"Just hold on my son," The plane suddenly jerks to the left hard. Castle and Espo hold on to the edge of their seats for dear life. Stuff on the floor went flying around.

"I didn't come this far bro," Espo glances at Castle, "To die like this, in a tin can."

"Me neither." Castle responds reaching his hand out. "Hold my hand."

"I don't need." Espo was getting embarrassed at Castle's actions. He didn't want to show how scared he really was.

"I wasn't asking for you," Castle hesitates. "I need."

"Fine," Espo reaches out Castle for his stretched out hand. It's the least that he can do. Both close their eyes. "AH,"

 **moments later:**

The plane finally lands with a big thud.

"How's that for a landing, boys. Great I say."

Espo makes a sigh of relieve, patting himself down. Nothing's wrong that's good. "I am still alive." Espo shouts out.

"Yo still breathing bro," He looks over at Castle who still has his eyes shut. "Castle," Espo calls. No response from him. Espo peeks up at the pilot and the co-pilot who are staring at them too. "Castle," He pokes him this time. Still not one response from his friend.

"Castle, wake up." Espo got out of his seat. Pokes Castle harder this time. "Please get up." He whispers as a tears slowly rolls down his cheek. He pokes him again and again sniffling. "Beckett needs you. Your family needs you. Hell I need you. Bro, please wake up."

 **To Be Continued...**


	41. Chapter 41

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
chapter 41**

* * *

 **inside aircraft:**

"Ow, " lifts his hand to where Espo was poking him. "Why did you do that?"

"We landed," a pause to recover his happiness that Castle was okay. "I thought you might want to know that."

"You couldn't just...Call my name."

"I did bro, you didn't answer. I got scare. So I poked at you."

"Well you didn't have to do it so hard."

"Where's the..."

"Below us." The pilot was grateful that his son was okay.

Castle gets up. "We're on the roof of the hospital."

"Where else was I suppose to land? You said you wanted to get there so..."

"My question is how do we get down bro, Espo looks out the window, he could hardly see a thing.

"Scale down the side of the building," Comments the Co-pilot laughing at them.

"Ha ha ha," Castle snorts back. "That's funny."

"Just giving you a suggestion." She just shrugs her shoulders and winks. "Another is to use the door. It's always..."

"A good choice." The pilot adds to the wording.

"I was going to say always open, this is an active heli-pad."

Castle and Espo existed the aircraft. Getting off they stand there for a few seconds before the engine starts up again.

"So we were just drop offs." Espo comments. as the plane takes off again.

"Something like that." Just like his father was like disappearing without any words of good bye. Castle shakes the thought. "Now let's go." He reaches out for the door handle.

She right it is open come on. Espo touches him on the arms before they reach the last door to get to the main area of the hospital, making Castle stop.

"We have to play this calmly."

"Screw that." Castle was done being calm about all of this. He was going to let everyone know that he wasn't playing anymore. He wants to get to his wife and now. And if yelling demands was the only way then so be it. Nothing was going to get in his way now...and he meant nothing. He rushes out the door banging it so loudly that everyone turns to look at him.

"Where's my wife!" He shouts, Making a scene right in front of everyone there.

"Clam down sir take a deep breath." One nurse calls to him.

"I don't want to." Castle argues to the nurse who was coming up to them.

"Sir need to breath so that we help you." She was trying to keep Castle calm enough to get info out of him. She puts her hand on his arm but he pulls away from her quickly.

"Tell me where my wife is." Castle shouts at the front desk. Espo steps up next to him. "You need to calm down bro. And let them help you." Castle pushes Espo back some.

"He's never acted like this before, sorry." Espo tells the nurses that were now gathering around them.

"Tell me your wife's name." Castle who was now really agitated with these people couldn't even think of his own wife's name, "Kate." Pause as he takes in another breath, "Kate Beckett. Her name is Kate Beckett." Castle who is now starting to calm down some leans on the desk waiting for the nurse at the desk to scans for names. A pause in the action makes this feel like it was taken a lifetime Castle, How long does it take to just find one name? Castle thought.

Then the nurse shakes head, "Sorry sir no one by that name here..."

"What do you mean," Castle slams his hands down on the desktop, and looks as if he might lunge forward over the desk. "She's not here. She has to be."

Out of the corner of his eye Espo sees an officer walking up. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his badge, waving his other hand. The officer stops then nods.

"I don't see anyone under that name. Sorry. I wish I could help you." The nurse calls as Espo takes Castle by the arm leading him away from the desk. What if he was to late to save his family, he thought as the tears flooded his eyes. "I have failed them," He calls turning his wet face towards Espo. "And it's all my fault that...she's not..." Castle sniffs wiping his hand down his face. Clearing the tears from his eyes.

"What if he found her? What if they killed my wife and child." Castle couldn't compose himself any longer. He fell his knees, bursting once again into tears. Espo seeing this went with him. He felt the panic too flood him and with such acuteness that it took his breath away. He didn't have a clue how to help his friend right now. So many emotions for both of them were coming out. Just being right here with him will help letting him know I am right there with him.

 **To Be Continued...**


	42. Chapter 42

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
ch 42**

* * *

 **hospital hallway:**

Espo with his arms around his friend say in a reassuring voice, "Castle we will find her." Espo could hear Castle sniffling but not lifting his head.

"Castle you say," the man standing closet to the two men, whom everyone was watching closely calls.

Castle after a few breath, he is able to get back up on his feet. "Rick Castle yes." He sniffs again placing a tissue to his now dripping nose.

"We have a Kate Castle listed, could that be..." the nurse behind the desk answers.

"Yes where." Castle says with excitement. "Room 330," She responds but Castle was already at the elevator doors, fanatically pushing the buttons.

"Thanks," Espo calls watching his friend. Then he thinks of Lanie, his Lanie. He walks back towards the desk some. "Oh did she come in with anyone?"

"Yes, a dr brought her in, a dr..."

"Lanie Parish." he finishes the lady's sentence.

"How did you..."

"That's my girlfriend." Espo explains. Castle stands there waving Espo to come on and hurry up.

"Oh says here that she's in room 347 that's down the hall from mrs. Castle. Congrats to the two or should I four of you."

Espo smiles, "See she used your name bro, for what like that the very first time." Castle was ignoring him as they rode the elevator up. "You did save your family. She's safely here." A tear slide down his cheek with that gestures his family was becoming his. really his...see that's your family. that's the first time that she used my last name.

 **on the third floor:**

Castle reads all the number on the door quickly scanning for Beckett's room. He looks through the small glass window at his wife in the bed. Espo tries to go on in there without stopping. "No," Castle places his hand in front of Espo to stop him."This is between me and my wife right now."

"Sorry buddy."

Her face lit up with a big smile when she saw him enter the room.

"You made it." she stretches her hands out to him. He smiles, reaching for her too, and the feel of her skin was priceless

"Always here." he winks.

He so desperately wanted to kiss her. But that moment was interrupted.

"Father I presume."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well father come with me."

"I'll be right back." He bent down kisses her on the forehead before he walks with the nurse.

"Put this on," she hands him a gown, "if your going help."

"I never." he swallows.

"First time father then."

"No second,"

"First time doing this." He nods.

"Relax you will do fine."

"I know I just never got this chance with Alexis my first born."

"With Kate,"

"No my first ex...15 years ago."

"Come on father," she smiles, "We are ready for you," The nurse holds door open for him. "This way." Castle gives a thumbs up to Espo.

"See you on the other side bro." He calls just as Castle's disappears into the room.

"Right here with you babe. And you're still gorgeous."

"You should be she shouts, you did this!"

Castle smiles, "I sure did!" The proudness was unmistakable. Oh how her moods changed really quick. I got to miss all of that but she was safe.

'But you're here with her now and that's all that matters your family.' Hayley's voice enters his head again.

 **To Be Continued...**


	43. Chapter 43

**fight for my family  
5/4/16  
ch 43**

* * *

 **hospital third floor:**

 **later on...**

Lanie after hearing the announcement that a Dr was needed in room 330. She knew she had to be in there. She manages to get herself out of her bed and into the wheelchair beside it. I have to be there for my friend. I was hoping Castle would be here. she starts to rold herself down the hallway to see her friend Beckett. She didn't know that help was already there.

She shouldn't be doing this alone. She need me. We nee each other.

AS she turns the corner then she notices a man that looks a lot like Espo.

"My mind's just playing tricks on me. There is no," She spoke softly to herself. She blinks seeing if the man would be gone. But when she opens her eyes nothing had changed. So she blinks a few more times. Still everything stays the same. Her mind starts to wonder back to a case where people used...

Oh no not another doppelganger. She swallows remembering what that body looked like a couple of years ago of her and Espo. And that each on of them killed the other one.

She was hoping that she was not going to have to live though something like that all over again. She shook the thought but the man was still there and he was right in front of Kate's room. She thought about calling for some security, Lanie get a hold of yourself, you're just stress. She told herself. Espo notices the woman staring so he waves, not knowing that it was Lanie.

"Did Mr. Castle?" the same nurse from downstairs questions, "Find his wife."

"Yes, he did, thanks." Espo answers as the nurse went into another room. When Lanie heard that Castle was there, she knew she could trusts that that was really Espo standing there.

"Javy," Lanie calls as she speeds up. "How is she? "

"Lanie," his voice sounds full of shock. "What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Good question Ms. Parish, I could asks you the same question," A nurse comes up to her placing her hands on the handles of the wheel chair so that she could push Lanie back to her room. "You need to be..."

"With my friend." Lanie complains, a little to loud getting the attention of some other nurses that were walking by.

"Castle's not going to let you in there." He shook his finger at her. "He didn't let me."

"Well, last I checked you were a man." She shot at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Espo questions scratching his head.

"Now back to the bed." the nurse who Lanie wasn't paying attention to grabs the wheels of her wheel chair and starts to push her opposite direction away from Beckett's room.

"Drs giving drs orders, now that's funny."

"Do something other then make jokes Javy." He shrugs his shoulder, "You heard her back to bed."

"If I wasn't in this chair," she stretches her arms out trying to reach him. He sidesteps as the nurse turns her back towards her room. "I'd slap you."

"anytime baby anytime," he taunts her. "Now back to bed we go."

"you would like that wouldn't you." She countered.

"Are you guys like this all the time?" the nurse calls watching the couple go at it. It was quite entertaining to watch. They were already like a married couple.

"Yes," both say at the same time shocking each other.

Espo ducks behind the nurse "Ill take that." he whispers to the nurse as he places his hand over on wheel chair.

she knew that she would now be in trouble with him in control.

"Well, mr..." The nurse starts.

"Detective, actually." Espo corrects her.

"Detective then, get her to stay there."

"Come now dear. listen to the good um...doctor."

"Javy shut the hell up."

"Lanie watch your langue, young ears in here."

"If you know the pain I'm in..." she growls as she tries to twist the chair. The pain got worse Ah,

"What's happening."

"What do you..." she shouts out in pain again. "Think."

"I need little help?"

"Ah..."

"Roll her in here, sir." Espo does what he is told, he rolls Lanie into room 333 which is now empty. "Now help me get her in the bed."

 **To Be Continued...**


	44. Chapter 44-ending

**fight for my family**

 **5/4/16  
ch 44**

* * *

 **Room 330 Beckett's Room:**

Beckett lays with her three babies on her, with her eyes closed. Castle stands their taking in the beautiful sight, snapping shots to send to Ryan and Espo.

"Does father want to hold?" Castle turns to look at the nurse.

"Not yet," he smiles, taking more pics. "She's so peaceful don't want to interrupt her." snaps one last pic to send to his mother who would no dout show Alexis. Even sent one to his father with the caption, 'This is what I was fighting for, my new family. Thanks for the help.'

"Since when have you ever," A grin came across his wife's face. "Done that before."

"True." He lifts his eyes brows at her.

She nods back, smiling the best that she can right now. The nurse, who sees this walks over. Beckett winks as she whispers, the words, "Yes you may daddy." Just loud enough for Castle to hear. The nurse picks one of his sons up.

"But only one at at a time." Beckett adds, "I'm not ready to give them all up, just yet."

"I'll take it." Castle takes a step forward taking in a deep breath.

The nurse hands him his bundled up son. He cradles his son in his arm. And there it was again. The lightening strike, the love he felt when he held Alexis it was back. Something that Castle never though was going to be possible in his life again. He couldn't stop the tears from pouring down his cheek.

"Daddy proud?"

He sniffs. "Yes, yes I am," He rubs his finger to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Never been more proud at what I made." He hold his son up some, to were the baby was facing him. Those blue eyes sparkling at Castle.

"Ut-um.. We," Beckett smiles, tilting her head slightly. She saw in his eyes that the lighting just struck him for the third time. Once with Alexis then hopefully with her and now again. This time it was 'their' lives that were going to be changed for ever.

"You been struck by lightening again haven't you?" Beckett calls out even though she already knew the answer to that one.

"How did you..." He snickers. "More than once. 1000 times more this time. " He was hesitant to tell her what had happened earlier, about how he got her and about Hayley. That would have to wait till later. Right now he was holding his son. He did it. He saved his family. Their family.

" I saved my family." He cried out. Beckett didn't know where the loudness in him came from.

"You," Beckett chuckles at that.

"Yes," He tries to sound confident in that the man they were hunting was really gone.

Castle glances at his son then back at Beckett, "Done, taken care of." He ties to reassure Beckett's fears bout LocStat. He leans down kisses his son on the forehead again.

"And I have the scars to prove it."

"What?" She gives him one of her death glares.

"Tell you guys later, right now..." He smiles hinting at her. "I want to change babies right now."

"There will be plenty of time for that." She laughs, he shakes smirking at her.

"Funny."

"Well I learned from the best." After holding his other babies, he kisses them too.

"And what about a kiss for your lonely wife." Beckett whines.

"Jealous now are we?" Castle jokes at her, knowing that she was. She lifts her arms some. He laughs a little at the movement. Thinking if she could she'd strangle him. He leans down and gently kisses her on the lips. The lips for months now have been tantalizing him.

"How's that?"

"Good for now."

"Good?" He's at taken back why would she.

"Yes, just good." oh she's getting you back. Hayley voice call to him. She hinting at more alone time...more play time.

"Looks like you guys have some visitors." The nurse calls near the door.

Both Castle and Beckett turn their heads to the door. Javy was standing there with his back to the door frame. Castle rushes over to open the door with his one free hand.

"There you go buddy."

Castle opens the door to see both of them. Lanie in her wheel chair and Javy holding his daughter, "She insisted,"

"Utmum..." Lanie starts.

"They," Espo corrects himself. He wasn't used to be bossed around like this. "Insisted," He holds his daughter's little hand up. Waving it around. "To come see you guys."

"I see the gangs all here." Castle comments, not noticing Ryan or Jenny coming down the hallway towards them.

Ryan coughs, "And we mean nothing." His voice is heard. Ryan shakes his head. "Ryan! I didn't." Castle swallows ."I uh..." How was he going to take that one back.

"That's real nice Rick." Jenny's voice explodes, the quietness, as she pokes him. Ryan snorts as he passing Castle to go see Beckett, not even looking at him.

"Now we are all here." Ryan calls.

"And together we shall be..." Castle starts,

" Always." They all say together.

 **the end...**


End file.
